¿Estamos juntos en esto?
by zuzu30
Summary: El último capítulo. Gracias por acompañarme.
1. Chapter 1

¿ESTAMOS JUNTOS EN ESTO?

En la clase de Historia de la Magia, Hermione estaba que echaba chispas, ya se había cansado de escuchar a Ron sobre lo que "otras" novias hacían por sus queridos hombres, es que acaso no entendía que ella no era asi,¿Cómo es posible que él, precisamente él pensara que ella podría ser tan vulgar y ofrecida como Lavander?¿Qué estaba pensando entonces?¿Porqué no la dejaba en paz y se iba con esa?.

Mientras tanto el Prof. que ya había dormido a toda la clase, solo Harry y ella parecían atenderle pues tenían la vista fija en el profesor, explicaba sobre la importancia de la Rebelión de los Elfos y su alianza con la VI generación de Magos.

El maestro pensaba que nunca había visto tanta atención de los estudiantes puestas en el, ya que estos dos jóvenes leones tenían una mirada de atención tan concentrada que a veces le parecía que echaban chispas de la emoción, solo por ello no les dejó tarea para la semana.

Si supiera que los protagonistas de sus enseñanzas en la mente de Hermione y Harry no eran sino ellos y sus respectivos amigos cariñosos, sí los hermanos Wesley.

Si hubiera sido yo un Sectusempra y un Cruciatus no hubiesen sido suficientes para Ron- imaginaba Hermione.

-¿Vaya! Que no era tan mala la idea de quemar a las brujas como lo habían hecho en Salem- pensaba Harry al imaginar a una jovencita de cabellos de fuego en medio de la fogata.

Apenas acabaron las clases Herm. sintió que lo mejor para despejarse era ir al lago y alimentar al calamar gigante para así sentir el aroma fresco de las flores otoñales.¿Porque el amor era tan indescifrable?, estaba pensando en ello cuando vió a Harry sentado bajo el gran árbol haciendo levitar algunas hojas secas y luego estrellándolas contra el suelo con rabia, se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Parece que no soy la única cascarrabias en esta mañana tan linda.

-Herm….¿qué pasa, tampoco tu disfrutas del amor?

-¡Ay Harry! es que existe ocasiones en que Ron…¡me saca de quicio!.

- ¿Solo algunas veces?, yo pensé que era así siempre.

Sonrieron.

-Al parecer y al oirlo de ti, las cosas parecen más sencillas ¿y tu porque así?- ahora interrogaba la castaña.

-Bueno es que los Wesley son los Wesley, siempre les gusta figurar, llamar la atención y Ginny no es la excepción, a ella le gusta que todos la admiren, a veces pienso que solo se acerca a mi para que la vean con "el niño que vivió", ¡Rayos!.

-Es que Harry no hay mejor publicidad que estar contigo… a mi me sentó bien, antes nadie me miraba, pero desde que nos unimos he hicimos algunas cosillas- casi nada como vencer a Voldemort- hasta he firmado algunos autógrafos- lo miraba y sonreía.

- Herm. … ya, no sigas-le decía Harry sin ánimos, pero al verla tan felíz no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada con ella.

-Creo que sin ti mi vida estaría arruinada- sonreía Harry.

-Yo creo Harry que sin ti yo no tendría vida ¡gracias!- y lo abrazó como siempre, estrechándolo y transmitiéndole todo su calor, ese calor al que Harry se había acostumbrado y extrañaba cada día mas, aún sin darse cuenta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la noche Hermione tenía su ronda nocturna como prefecta y para colmo de males tenía que ir por los baños en donde Mirtle se refugiaba.

-Hay estas Hermione "la prefecta perfecta".

-No molestes Mirtle- a veces le parecía peor que Peeves.

-Discúlpeme señorita perfección, es que como no tengo pretendientes, ¡porque Ud. acapara a los mejores!, me aburro estrepitosamente- gritaba como un vociferador.

-No se a quienes te refieres- contestó muy seria Herms.

-¡Ah! ¿no sabes?, y que tal ese pelirrojo gruñón con cuerpo de infarto o el rubio platinado tan grosero pero sexy…y a mi Harry con sus preciosos ojos esmeralda¿¿ahh??, dime que no los conoces- su tono era de molestia e indignación.

- Mira lo que le veas a ese hurón me tiene sin cuidado, pero sobre los otros dos te diré que son mis amigos y no mis pretendientes, yo …- demoró en decir esto- no tengo novio.

- ¡Claro!, para que tener uno si puedes tenerlos a todos comiendo de tu mano¡¡ acaparadora!!- y se metió furiosa en el primer retrete que encontró salpicándola toda.

-¡Oh!...¡la muy maldita!-y con un movimiento de varita se secó completamente y siguió con su trabajo hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir.

En su cama Herms. estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Mirtle.

Son locuras e imaginaciones suyas, aunque estos comentarios ya me los habían hecho algunas chicas de Hufflepuff y yo pensé que eran de broma… y si en realidad no me he fijado en lo que pasa a mi alrededor y si en verdad me miran de otra forma, bueno será mejor cerciorarse y desde mañana lo haré, pensando en esto se durmió profundamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En los dormitorios de los chicos Ron comentaba lo agradable de ser adolescente, las emociones que se vivía a diario y lo mejor de todo ¡las mujeres!, pues las chicas habían dejado de ser niñas y ahora eran …¡perfectas!.

-¿Perfectas?- dijeron todos.

-Sí, perfectas para abrazarlas y acariciarlas y besarlas y tocarlas y … para muchas cosas más- adicionaba Ron con esa sonrisa tan pícara que derretía a muchas.

-Es verdad de un tiempo a esta parte han desarrollado un cuerpazo que a veces hasta el habla se me va-decía Seamus divertido.

-Es que hay unas que se han transformado- decía Dean Thomas- como tu hermana Ron.

-Oye, oye, de mi hermana no hables-refunfuñó Ron.

-No te enojes, además tu sabes que salí con ella y de niña no le queda nada.

¡¿A que te refieres?!- levantó aún más la voz Ron.

A nada malo, me refiero a que ha madurado y cada día esta mejor- detalló Dean.

Ron estaba a punto de ponerse morado pero Seamus apuntó sabiamente.

-Ron estamos hablando de las chicas en general no te ofendas, yo estaría orgulloso de tener una hermana tan guapa como la tuya.

-Sí, además yo he visto también como nuestras amigas han aumentado sus atributos- decía Neville animado y sorprendiendo a todos los cuales no pudieron aguantar y soltaron la risa incluyendo a Ron.

-¿Y tu Harry? Es que no tienes lengua- decía Ron al ver a su amigo callado.

-¿Yo?,¿yo qué?- parecía que acababa de bajar de una nube.

-¿Es que tus lentes no te funcionan o eres del otro equipo?, no opinas nada de las chicas.-le decía Seaumus.

-Para que voy a hablar si Uds. lo hacen por todos, aunque a veces ellas se ponen pesadas cuando me siguen por todos lados y no sé que hacer ni decir- opinaba Harry.

-¡Ay Harry!,¡Yo te envidio!-decía Neville

-¿A mi porqué?-preguntaba asombrado Harry.

-¿Cómo que porqué?, tu siempre estas rodeado de las mujeres mas bellas de Hogwarts.

-Pero todas son mis amigas.

-Sí pero yo ya quisiera tener esas amigas, claro que también muchas son amigas mías, pero no me tratan como a ti-seguía Neville-¡ y son tan lindas!

-Si Harry, ya pues no te las acapares, escoge una y deja a esos bomboncitos sueltos-ahora era Seamus quien le reclamaba.

-¿Y a quien se refieren?, porque como les repito , solo tengo "amigas"

-Si, pero solo a ti te abrazan y besan con ese ímpetu-agregaba Seamus

-Sí Harry definitivamente que con un abrazo de Hermione o un besito de Ginny yo ya me habría encendido- decía Neville

-¡¡Neville!!- le gritaron todos

-Esta bien que sea tímido, pero tengo buena vista.

-Es cierto lo que has dicho y la que más ha cambiado es Hermione,¡se ha puesto tan linda!, con esos ojos, ese cabello, esas piernas y su busto¡¡¡uuuyyyy!!...¡como me gusta esta castaña!-otra vez Seamus con sus opiniones.

-¿Herms?..yo, yo no pensé que Uds. tenían esa opinión de ella-Harry parecía mas asombrado aún.

-Y yo tampoco-decía Ron casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Qué crees Weasly?¿Que solo tú te habías dado cuenta?.Si es mas que evidente, casi todo Hogwarts a excepción de los odiosos Slytherin, comentan sobre lo buena que esta.

-¿Y tu Harry no me digas que no te has dado cuenta si con tanto abrazo habrás sentido el contacto con sus pechos, su cintura y su piel-decía Seamus y todos asentían con la cabeza.

-Pero, pero, ¡es mi amiga!,¡mi mejor amiga!-decía Harry mortificado.

-¡Ya déjense de tonterías!, Mione ha mejorado, pero no es para tanto-decía Ron

-Claro, como ya no te hace caso, aunque Lavander tampoco esta mal-le decía pícaramente Dean.

-Eso sí, ¡Lavander esta buenísima!-agregó Ron con un brillo en los ojos.

-Mejor durmamos que mañana nos toca Pociones-dijo Harry con un poco de enojo y se tapó hasta la cabeza para no oir más.

Luego de algunos minutos todos dormían pero Harry no podía, pensaba en lo que los demás habían dicho, sobre todo lo referente a Herms., para él ella siempre fue bonita así que sobre sus ¿atributos?...nunca se había puesto a observarla con detenimiento así como le habían dicho los demás, ¡si hasta Ron se había dado cuenta!¿y es que en verdad era tan lento como alguna vez le dijo Herms?y ¿porqué se sentía tan bien con sus abrazos?, no era por sus…pechos que lo rozaban, al menos hasta esa noche ni se había dado cuenta que ella los tenía, pero bueno de ahora en adelante miraría mejor a las chicas y en especial a su mejor amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

¿ESTAMOS JUNTOS EN ESTO?

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que han enviado los reviews, me sirven de estímulo.

Algunas aclaraciones, esta historia sucede después de derrotar a Voldemort pero no tiene nada que ver con los secuelos de HP6 o HP7, puesto que Snape esta vivo aunque Dumbledore no y Malfoy ya esta regenerado.

Por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JKR y.....

Sin más aquí les va el segundo cap. y espero que les guste pues es mi primer fic.

ZUZU30.

CAPITULO II

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaban a desayunar como siempre, pero dos personas miraban todo con nuevos ojos, es mas Herm se había levantado más temprano para arreglarse mejor, se peinó muy concienzudamente y se observó atentamente en el espejo, en verdad había cambiado, su cabello ya no era esponjoso y enredado sino que ahora era mas sedoso y manejable, su cuerpo ya no era de niña, sus piernas debido al gran entrenamiento estaban muy firmes como todo el resto y en especial sus pechos que no eran grandes pero si rellenitos, se sintió bien consigo misma y bajó contenta a desayunar.

Harry llegó temprano al comedor, no porque tuviera hambre sino porque aun le rondaban sus pensamientos nocturnos y al estar entre los primeros en el comedor, se puso a observar con detenimiento a su alrededor.

-¡Vaya, que las chicas y chicos hemos cambiado, en especial las chicas!-sonrió- cuanta razón tenían Seamus, Dean y Neville, hasta que de pronto vió entrar a una castaña, sin duda la más bonita, con ese hermoso cabello y esos ojos tan bellos, con un cuerpazo tan femenino y le sonreía y se acercaba a el.

-¡Hola Harry!- y le dio un beso en la mejilla-¿Por qué no hablas?-le preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Harry confundido

-¿Qué pasa?¿No me reconoces?- se estaba alterando

-No, digo sí, disculpa es que estaba pensando en otra cosa-respondió Harry luego de aterrizar y un poco nervioso.

-No me preocupes Harry, porque ya sabes que después no dejo de pensar en ti- y le estrechó las manos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza pero se perdió en esos ojos marrones que lo miraban con ternura.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?, en verdad que mi amiga es toda una mujer y demasiado hermosa.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?-pensaba la castaña después de soltar a Harry-¿Por qué todos me saludan y me sonríen?...¡que Ernie...¿me esta coqueteando?! y ...¡acabo de atrapar a Malfoy mirándome!.Pero ¡Qué diablos! ¿Y que hace Seamus mirándome el escote? y...Harry ¿Por qué me mira así , como si recién me conociera?,bueno creo que se dió cuenta porque se tapó con una manzana (una calabaza hubiera sido mejor)¿qué está pasando?,¡ahh! bueno , al menos no solo me miran a mi ya que hay un montón de chicas haciéndoles señas a Harry y a Ron,¡si hasta ojitos les hacen!; el muy...coqueto de Ron a todas saluda, aunque Harry esta un poco incómodo esta mas sereno y saluda con cortesía ¡Que regaladas!, mejor tirénseles encima, aggg, aunque la verdad es que mis amigos están tan bien en especial Harry con esos ojazos tan hermosos y un cuerpo tan atlético, el Quidich tiene algo bueno después de todo, y ese cabello rebelde y sus labios... mejor cierro la boca porque sino Harry se va a dar cuenta y me va a mirar como lo hice yo mas temprano. Herms quítate esas ideas de la cabeza, es tu amigo, ¡tu mejor amigo!-era su conciencia la que le aconsejaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el salón de pociones el profesor Snape hacía sus clases como de costumbre, quitándoles punto a los Gryffindor, paralizando a Neville y apuntando con el dedo a Harry y Ron ante cualquier movimiento "sospechoso" para él.

-Haber Sr. Finigan, indíqueme ¿cuál es el ingrediente indispensable para hacer el antídoto para el veneno de Tarántula?.

-Estee...yo...¿me podría repetir la pregunta profesor?-decía Seamus un tanto azorado.

-¡Vaya! Que no hay nadie aparte de la Srta. Sabelotodo que me pueda dar la respuesta-Snape parecía muy indignado.

-Pero profesor , Hermione no ha levantado la mano-indicó temerariamente Neville.

Y ante esta afirmación todos voltearon a ver a Hermione quien estaba mas distraída que nadie escribiendo unas letras que remarcaba inconcientemente, la aludida reaccionó luego de que Ron le hiciera gestos con sus cejas y Harry la viera con los ojos fruncidos escudriñándola, parecía que quería leer sus pensamientos.

-¡Aaahh!, así que por fin Ud. no sabe la respuesta- decía triunfalmente Snape.

Y Hermione muy tranquilamente le respondió

-Sr. Profesor, sí sé la respuesta, pero como Ud. nunca me permite hablar, entonces no veo la razón para tratar de participar.

Todos la escucharon boquiabiertos, no hubieran imaginado tal respuesta, ¿es que la Srta. Corrección se había atrevido a decirle sus verdades a Severus Snape?.

El profesor la apuntó con el dedo y abría y cerraba la boca pero no le salía palabra alguna, hasta que giró y salió del salón.

¡Vaya! la valentía de la leona había sorprendido a todos incluso a ella misma.

-De la que me salvé- pensaba Herms-¿si me hubiera pillado pensando en mi mejor amigo?!, felizmente que ya domino la oclumancia, y dando un suspiro se dirigió a la sala común en donde ya habían colocado el anuncio del baile del día de brujas.

.....continuará


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a los que estén leyendo, la historia va a ser un poquito larga asi que espero que no se aburran.

Capitulo 3

Se acercaba el 31 de octubre y todos estaban ansiosos por las fiestas y aunque no era obligatorio ir con pareja, muchos ya habían conseguido alguna como Ron que iba a ir con Luna que era lo que él nunca hubiera esperado y sucedió así..

Flash Back

Ron y Harry salían de los vestidores recién bañados luego de ganarle el partido a Hufflepuff y estaban contentos porque aun mantenían el invicto y Ron había sido una pieza clave para el triunfo; al abrir la última puerta se encontraron con un grupo de mas de 10 chicas esperándolos y al verlos todos bañados con sus cabellos húmedos los rodearon y empezaron a exigirles que eligieran a sus parejas para el baile, al inicio las alejaron con delicadeza pero luego se asustaron porque las chicas se volvían mas atrevidas, los estaban arrinconando y tirando de ellos, cuando ya pensaban en lo peor se oyó un ¡DESMAIUS! Y todas cayeron dormidas al suelo.

Al levantar la mirada se encontraron con Luna que había sido la autora de tal poder y Harry corrió a agradecerle y ella le dijo que detestaba a las personas aprovechadas, Ron que tardó en reaccionar se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-¡Gracias Luna por tu ayuda!¡cualquier cosa que quieras pídemela, estoy en deuda contigo!

-¡Ah sí Ronald!-dijo Luna soñadoramente-Ron notó que había hablado de más y luego Luna prosiguió-ya que tu lo estas proponiendo, entonces te espero el 31 a las 7 en la sala común, voy a ir con un vestido lila, así que espero que combinemos, chau.

Y se alejó con una sonrisa.

Ron se quedó petrificado como si el hechizo lo hubiera alcanzado de pronto y Harry se le quedó mirando incrédulo por la cita que había conseguido.

-Pero yo….no-murmuraba débilmente Ron

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca una castaña pensaba también en el baile ¡pero no sabia con quien ir!, en su habitación de prefecta encontró mas de 20 propuestas invitándola y no sabia cual aceptar porque en el fondo sabia que quería ir con él , pues solo a su lado se sentía muy segura, solo por eso ( si seguro)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Ginny ya te dije que no, es mas no se si iré!-decía Harry bastante molesto.

-¡Es que no quieres ir o ya has pensado en llevar a otra!-ya no hablaba si no gritaba

-¡Otra vez con lo mismo!, ya te dije, no entiendes y si así fuera, ¡que!, tu y yo ya no somos pareja, ¿o te has vuelto a olvidar?- esto lo decía queriéndola agarrar de los pelos para zarandearla y hacerle entender.

¡Ajá de eso se trata verdad!,¡Me quieres dar celos!, pero la verdad no tienes con quien ir y quieres que te ruegue-le hablaba señalándolo con el dedo- pero sabes Potter ¡ya no!, ya me estoy cansando.

-¡Por fin lo entendiste!, y no es que te quiera dar celos, lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz-repetía Harry con un tono cansado de la misma situación.

-Muy bien te voy a dejar "tranquilo" solo si me dices con quien vas a ir- en el fondo ella sabia que el no había decidido ir con nadie y esa indecisión le daba esperanzas de reconciliación.

-¡No que ya te habías decidido, dilo!- lo presionaba para descubrir su mentira.

-¡Voy a ir con Hermione!-dijo esto casi inconcientemente pero sonó tan decidido que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

-¡¡Queeeeeé!!¿Con ella!¿Y Ron?-preguntaba desesperada.

-Ron va a ir con Luna- y dicho esto se volteó y se fue con dirección a la biblioteca dejando a una pelirroja desconcertada.

-Tengo que hablar con Hermione, espero que no haya aceptado ninguna invitación aún- y al pensar en esto apresuró mas el paso.

En la biblioteca.

-Bueno ya acabé, ni que Harry o Ron sueñen con que les preste mi pergamino, ya es tiempo de que se las arreglen solos… bueno les revisaré sus trabajos, pero solo eso-se rectificó ¡no podía con su instinto protector con ellos!

Cuando ya salía de la biblioteca alguien la cogió del brazo y la metió en la semipenumbra del costado de la entrada.

-¡Pero que rayos!-trataba de forcejear y equilibrar sus libros a la vez, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba se relajó…solo un poco.

-¡Que estas haciendo!, no sabes el susto que me has pegado y … -no pudo continuar porque Harry le puso unos dedos sobre los labios haciéndola callar.

-Mione ¡tienes que ayudarme!-le decía Harry con su mirada de súplica.

-¡Ah, que novedad!...y ahora de que se trata, supongo que es de la tarea de pociones porque …

-¡Herms!¡por favor! No me lo hagas mas difícil, es que … ¡necesito que vayas conmigo al baile! O es que ¿ya tienes pareja?-¡esa mirada!, no podría negarse.

-La verdad, no, pero ¿Por qué conmigo?, no es que no quiera pero pensé que irias con Ginny.

-¡Si es por ella que quiero ir contigo!-le dijo un poco agitado

-¿?- ahora si que no entendía nada y esa sensación no le gustaba

-¡Explícate ¡- le ordenó

-Es que, me perseguía todo el tiempo, me tenía acorralado y me insistió en que le dijera con quien iba a ir y no pensé en nadie mas que en ti,¡era para sacármela de encima! ¿aceptas?¡por favor!.

-Visto de ese modo.¡¡como podría negarme a ser el último recurso de mi mejor amigo!!-y esto lo dijo masticando cada palabra por lo ofendida que estaba.

¡Gracias!¡gracias! y la abrazó, mejor dicho la estrujó un par de minutos, sin notar el brillo de enojo en los ojos de su amiga.

-Solo quiero aclararte algo Harry, yo no voy a estar siempre disponible e incondicional para ti todo el tiempo;¡ Claro que voy a ir contigo!, pero sabes, he tenido como 20 proposiciones para asistir al baile y algunas ya las había considerado, incluso Oliver Word me pidió que lo pensara , pero como soy "buena amiga" te voy a ayudar Harry pero debes tener en cuenta que si no me quiero quedar soltera debo de ampliar mi círculo social ¡¿esta claro?!-le dijo muy seriamente levantando el dedo y apuntándolo.

-Sí Herms, y perdona si te estoy echando a perder alguna "cita interesante"- nota mental ¿desde cuando Hermione quería ampliar "su círculo social"?-Tomaré muy en cuenta tus palabras y gracias por el "favor".

-Entonces ¿a que hora nos encontramos?

-Creo que a las 7, si te parece bien.

-O.K, ¿de que te disfrazarás?

-¿Por qué?

-¡Ay Harry!, si vamos a ir juntos tenemos que estar combinados, así que…

-Bueno no sé, no lo había decidido aún.

-¡Oh Harry! A veces eres ¡exasperante! Y si no te molesta te puedo sugerir que vayas de pirata y yo iré de damisela- estaba más que enfadada y Harry parecía estar en la Luna.

-¿De pirata?- y al ver que ella lo fulminaba con la mirada- sí, me parece perfecto- lo dijo antes de que su mejor amiga estallara.

Suspiró

-Bien, nos vemos entonces- y Herms salió con dirección a su habitación.

-¡Que genio tiene mi amiga!, lo bueno es que aceptó y nadie se me adelantó- esta vez el que suspiró fue él- mejor me voy de una vez a conseguir el dichoso traje.

……….continuará.

¡¡¿Qué no hace una chica por su mejor amigo?!! ¡¿verdad?!

¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!

ZUZU30


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo,¡gracias por los reviews!, me agradaron bastante, bueno manos a la obra y continuemos con esta linda historia.

Capitulo 4

Luego de conversar con su mejor amigo Hermione meditaba.

-Quería ir con Harry, pero no de esta manera ¿porque Harry me esta tratando así?, pensé que me respetaba más,¡Bah! ¡todos los hombres son iguales, aun tu mejor amigo!.

Y al pensar en ello "todos los hombres son iguales incluso tu mejor amigo", sí es cierto y ya que voy a ir al baile con el, me voy a divertir un rato, me voy a vestir muy sexy y vamos a ver a "quien solo quería ir conmigo como ultima opción",cual es su reacción.

De verdad que se esmeró en ello, aunque no sabía las consecuencias de su traviesa decisión.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Rayos!¡que difícil había sido encontrar un traje de pirata y no porque no hubieran sino que cada vez que se probaba uno, sus "fans" se le avalanzaban ( lo que tiene que soportar por ser tan popular), así que cogió uno de los que estaban embolsados y se desapareció. En su habitación con un poco de magia lo ajustó para que le quedara perfecto.

-¿A que hora quedé con Mione?...mejor bajo de una vez no vaya a ser que llegue tarde y allí mismo me lanza un Cruciatas por hacerla esperar-sonrió, le gustaba ese genio de su amiga, aunque temía lo poderosa que era sobre todo cuando estaba de mal genio.

-Estoy un poco ¿nervioso?...y no sé porque,¡al fin y al cabo me voy a encontrar con Hermione! Y NO ES UNA CITA, debe ser la emoción del momento- pensaba mientras se amarraba la pañoleta en la cabeza.

En la sala común

-¡Hey Ron!,¿desde que hora estas aquí?-le decía Harry después de haber bajado a toda prisa por los escalones.

-Desde las 6:00,estaba nervioso e impaciente así que decidí bajar y me he relajado al ver los disfraces de los chicos y sobre todo de las chicas,¡ha siso gracioso ver a Dean con pantis!- y se carcajeaba.

-¡Dean! ¿Por qué?...

-¡Ah! Iba como Romeo y mi hermana como Julieta,¡esa Ginny, lo que los hace hacer! ( ¿así se dice?), y yo que pensé que ella iba a ir contigo ¿no que eran novios?- y lo dijo mirándole ceñudamente.

-Tu lo has dicho ¡éramos!, ella ha cortado conmigo- lo dijo con un poco de opresión en el pecho porque no era del todo cierto.

-Lo lamento de veras, pero¡ te salvaste de las pantis!- y empezó a reír de nuevo.

Esta vez Harry lo acompañó.

-¿Y tu Harry a quien has elegido?, a Padma, Lavander, Cho, Romilda, Sabrina….

-A Hermione y no la elegí, se lo pedí- respondió un poco ¿emocionado?

-¡A Hermione!¡Queeeee! ¿pero como?, si yo escuché como a 10 de nuestros compañeros su deseo por asistir con ella y tu ¡te les adelantaste!¡que pillo!.

-No, es que, no pienses mal- prefirió no contarle el motivo real sobre Ginny- es que prefiero ir con ella porque es mi mejor amiga y me entiende muy bien.

-Sí… pues si yo fuera tú, hoy la miraría de manera diferente ¡por Merlin que te has sacado la lotería Harry!- le hablaba embobado mirando los escalones hacia una Hermione en verdad esplendorosa.

Cuando Harry levantó la vista casi se va de espaldas, si era Hermione, pero como nunca la había visto, con el cabello recogido en un moño y con mechones escapando coquetamente por los lados de su cara, enmarcándola delicadamente y dejando al descubierto sus blancos y sonrosados hombros, el corsé hacia ver una cintura muy breve y pronunciaba su busto porque llevaba un traje con un escote que dejaba insinuar el hermoso busto que tenía y sus piernas tan firmes y contorneadas se dejaban ver porque su vestido era como una minifalda por delante y caía hacia atrás como una cola de novia,¡y el color! Vino con apliques dorados, que resaltaban, si es que se podía más, su figura. Completaba el atuendo unos zapatos dorados de tacón que manejaba muy bien.

-¡Hola Harry, Ron! ¿y que te parece?- sonriendo se dirigía a Harry y se daba cuenta de que lo planificado había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque ahora Ron estaba en un segundo plano.

Harry no sabia que decir, en verdad quería decir muchas cosas pero eso no lo podía hacer en voz alta, por eso se demoró en responder.

-Estas muy hermosa Herms- y dicho esto la cogió delicadamente del brazo y se alistaron para luego entrar al salón.

-Tengo que decir algo más pero no se que, y si no digo algo Herms va a pensar que estoy nervioso ¡y es cierto!¡como no estarlo si "mi amiga" esta tan sexy que no sé como me controlaré- pensaba a mil por hora , y entonces dijo:

-¡Luna!, Ron mira allí viene Luna ¡y esta muy bonita!- le dijo codeándolo para que vaya a su encuentro.

¡Felizmente llego Luna! ¡como la estimaba en ese instante!.

-¡Hola Ronald!, estas muy guapo- y dicho esto Ron se puso del color de su cabello

-Tu también Luna- y le dio un abrazo

-¡Hola chicos!, aunque Uds. se llevan las palmas- dirigiéndose a Harry y Herms- sobre todo tu Mione ¿A quien quieres conquistar esta noche? porque vas a romper muchos corazones- le decía con la misma sinceridad característica en ella

-¡Hola Luna, gracias!, la verdad que me tenía que vestir para la ocasión, no ves que estoy asistiendo a la fiesta con el "famosísimo héroe" ¡Harry Potter!- lo dijo un poco en broma y para no responder la pregunta de Luna.

-¡¨Mione! - le reprochaba Harry

-Ya, ya, Harry, es mejor pensar en eso, a pensar que fui tu último recurso.

- Mejor entremos- decía Ron un poco nervioso.

- Sí , vamos - contestaron todos los demás

Continuará

Y ya viene el baile ¿¨que pasará?, será muy gracioso ya lo leerán, nos vemos. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Muy bien en este capitulo veremos cual fue la causa de la "expulsión" de Hermione y Harry.

Capitulo 5

En verdad que los profesores habían hecho un buen trabajo, todo parecía "tan romántico" sin dejar lo tradicional.

Las calabazas iluminadas con una tenue luz anaranjada, daban un ambiente de semipenumbra y del techo caían estrellas rojas, amarillas y blancas; brujas plateadas surcaban el aire como fantasmas y algunos murciélagos volaban dejando estelas de escarche rojo .

-¡Que hermoso!-dijo Herms suspirando.

Cuando ingresaron, todos voltearon a verlos y esto no los inmutó ya que estaban acostumbrados , sobre todo luego de derrotar a Voldemort ellos eran considerados celebridades. Saludaban y sonreían a todos y se sentaron en una mesa destinada a los prefectos pues Ron y Herms lo eran y obviamente sus acompañantes tenían el honor des estar con ellos.

Luego de unos instantes Minerva M. tomó la palabra para dar un breve discurso sobre la importancia de la fecha y para recordar a los amigos perdidos, finalmente haciendo alusión a Albus D. … espero que se diviertan, así que ¡patatas fritas y recórcholis!, ¡que se inicie el baile!, con Uds. el grupo Viernes Trece.

Todos salieron a bailar una canción muy alegre, luego de muchas risas y vasos de cerveza de mantequilla, muchos habían perdido un poco el pudor y algunas parejas daban muestras de su amor dándose de besos y abrazos, en ese momento tocaron una canción muy suave( imagínense la que mas les gusta).

Hermione bailaba abrazada a Harry con sus brazos sobre sus hombros y su cara al costado de la de él, gracias a los tacones le llegaba a la altura de los ojos así que Harry se inclinaba un poco para sujetarla de la cintura.-

-¡Que fuerte es y hoy esta más guapo que nunca!, pero debo seguir con lo planificado, ¡serénate Herms, no te dejes llevar!- se decía así misma.

- ¡Como me voy a mantener más tiempo insensible!, y ¿porqué Herms te has puesto tan bella? o ¿será por quien?, al pensar en ello vió muchos ojos observándolos en especial a Mione, pues los chicos hacían notar su admiración, alegría y deseo; Harry al enfrentarles la mirada fruncían el entrecejo.

-¡Que les pasa a esos babosos!, ni crean que mi Hermione se va a fijar en ellos, ¡ella es mía!, es mi amiga. Y por instinto la apretó más contra él.

-Harry ¿Qué pasa?¿porque me abrazas más fuerte?

-Perdón…te estoy haciendo daño.

-No, esta bien.

-Es que casi me resbalo- tuvo que mentir.

-Ahhh

Harry contrólate que casi se da cuenta- felizmente la música cesó y se fueron a sentar.

Mientras Harry iba por más bebidas miró hacia la mesa y noto que Mione conversaba con ¡Ginny!, que le estaría diciendo, a veces la pelirroja solía ser un poco perversa.

En la mesa.

-¡Hola Herms!

-¡Que tal Ginny!, muy bonito tu traje-le dijo sinceramente.

- Pero el tuyo esta mejor, veo que has venido con Harry ¿es que ya son novios?- lo soltó así como si nada.

Entonces recordó los motivos de estar allí y tuvo que pensar en algo porque Harry no le dijo en que situación los había puesto ante Gin.

-No …aún- le respondió impasible.

-¡Bueno que la fiesta les aproveche!- y se fue sin ocultar el brillo de coraje en sus ojos.

-Al fin y al cabo no he mentido- pensó Herms para sí.

-Hola ¿bailamos?- le dijo un joven muy apuesto llamado Conrad de Ravenclaun que estaba en 7mo como ellos.

-¡Bueno!- total no tengo compromiso con nadie, pensó.

Harry regresaba con las bebidas y se quedó helado,¿Qué hacia Herms bailando con ese tipo?, ahora hervía de la cólera.

-¿Y porque no habría de hacerlo?, no tiene nada de malo- le dijo Ron.

-¡Mierda!, lo he dicho en voz alta, felizmente era Ron quien lo había oído.

-Es que es un Ravenclaun, si fuera un Gryffindor no habría problema- se apuro en decir.

-¡Ahh! Y yo que pensé que estabas celoso- le soltó Ron.

¡No!, si solo es mi amiga-"solo mi amiga"-pensaba.

Cuando acabó la canción, iba decidido a recuperar a su pareja pero le ganó Seamus, estaba de malas y lo peor, no podía oponerse porque Seamus era de su misma casa y luego fue otra y otra pareja, parecía que Herms estaba muy solicitada.

-¿y yo que?, si ella se divierte yo también, no me voy a quedar esperándola.

Harry se acercó a Lavander y fueron hacia la pista de baile, ella estaba recontenta.

-¿Qué hace Harry con Lavander?¡la muy coqueta! Como lo abraza,'si no es balada!-Herms recuerda que el de los celos debe ser él- su conciencia no la abandonaba.

Luego de unas canciones más ni Harry ni Hermione podían irse a sentar, estaban acorralados y esto los asustaba un poco, Herms trataba de sonreír aunque estaba nerviosa de pronto vió un rayo verdusco que desplomaba a uno de sus acompañantes en un "petrificus" y luego…¡todo fue un infierno!.

A este ataque le siguieron otros, podía notar que unos iban hacia las amigas de Harry y otros hacia sus amigos, con ayuda de su varita Hermione creó un escudo y se fue escabullendo hasta encontrarse espalda con espalda con Harry luego de unos instantes de estupor los profesores paralizaron a todos y los regresaron a sus habitaciones.

¡Que lío! habían como veinte estudiantes desmayados, sillas destrozadas, decoración arruinada, profesores molestos y dos jóvenes contrariados.

Nadie dijo nada el fin de semana, pero el lunes a primera hora el Sr Potter y la Srta. Granger eran citados a la dirección.

Srta Granger y Sr. Potter .Uds. probablemente desconocen el motivo por el cual los hemos citado- les decía seriamente la directora Minerva M.

Ambos asintieron, no podían hablar al ver las miradas duras de sus profesores, menos Hagrid claro.

Debido al incidente del 31 de octubre, hemos tomado una decisión que nos ha costado mucho, de verdad, pero es lo mejor por el clima institucional, porque como se habrán dado cuenta que luego de este hecho, casi nadie se habla, ¡ la escuela nunca había estado tan silenciosa!.¨

Es por ello que Uds. serán trasladados durante 2 meses como mínimo a un internado muggle en Londres, esperamos que en ese tiempo todo vuelva a la normalidad.

¡¡¡¡¡Quéeeeeeee!!!!!, ¡¡¡Si no hemos hecho nada !!!!- dijeron al unísono Hermione y Harry.

Quizá no lo hicieron concientemente, pero parece que ustedes dos han sido la causal de esa explosión de hormonas- decía Snape el cual parecía felíz de su ¿expulsión?.

-Pero, pero y las notas y los exámenes y ….- decía Hermione atropelladamente.

-¿Por qué si no tenemos la culpa?, ¿además donde vamos a vivir?- decía Harry alzando la voz.

-Potter, Potter tu siempre tan lento, ¿no se te ha dicho que van a ir a un internado?- volvió a intervenir Snape.

-Mañana se presentaran en su nuevo colegio, serán alumnos del último semestre, aquí están las cartillas de información, tienen suerte de que ellos empiecen mas tarde que nosotros su año escolar y por favor ¡NO SE METAN EN PROBLEMAS! Y si necesitan magia…¡tendrán que olvidarse de ella!, ahora están juntos en esto- terminó de decir la profesora y directora Minerva M.

Parecía que les habían leído su sentencia de muerte..

Continuará…

Bye, bye, muchos besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa!!! Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a actualizar, es que empecé de nuevo a trabajar y el tiempo me queda corto.

Agradezco los reviews mandados por , Eileen Prince Snape, Rogue-Z, Catagranger, Pupy,andreapotter96 y Lupiscisis , por sus comentarios positivos, tal parece que a muchos nos gusta la pareja del fénix, estaría bueno que los productores de cine hicieran una película con los dos actores Dan y Emma como protagonistas para que veamos nuestros sueños hechos realidad aunque sea en un universo alterno; bueno y si no es así para eso tenemos nuestra imaginación en estos fics.

Y sin más preámbulos sigamos con esta historia.

CAPITULO 6

-¡ Mamá ¿porque mi prima tiene que estudiar conmigo?, ya es suficiente con escuchar de ella que para verla todos los días!

La que hablaba era Sara la prima de Herms, hija de la hermana de la Sra. Granger, y no le gustaba para nada que su prima "la muy inteligente y perfecta" estudiara con ella ¡en su mismo colegio!.

-No que estaba en un exclusivo colegio extranjero ¿Por qué rayos decidió regresar aquí?.

- Controla tu lenguaje Sara, estoy segura que tu prima será buena influencia para ti, además ambas eran buenas amigas, no sé porque dejaron de hacerlo.

- Será porque ella se volvió perfecta y yo… yo no.

Sara era buena y muy bonita, tal vez no era una estudiante brillante pero sentía celos de su prima Hermione "perfección" Granger, todos siempre las comparaban y eso a nadie le gusta ¿ o sí?, por eso no estaba feliz con su llegada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione y Harry se aparecieron en un callejón cerca del hotel que les habían asignado, nadie los acompañaba, confiaban en que seguirían bien las reglas ¿confiaban? Y así y todo los habían sancionado. ¡Que injusticia!- pensaba Harry.

-¡Harry, apúrate!, apenas tenemos tiempo de acreditarnos en la recepción – le decía mientras le tomaba de la mano y jalaba de él- ¡ al menos tu y yo conocemos el mundo muggle!.

Sí, Herms siempre hallaba algo bueno en todo lo malo, eso le agradecía al destino- pensaba Harry para si.

Una vez dentro del hotel acomodaron sus cosas y repasaron las instrucciones.

-¿y que se supone que seremos tu y yo frente a los demás?- preguntaba Harry disgustado.

-Harry, seremos amigos al igual que en Hogwarts, recuerda somos estudiantes de intercambio procedentes de , es por eso que tenemos que repasar sobre sus costumbres, historia y algunos datos de allí.

Herms como siempre analizando todo al mínimo detalle.

- No me gusta nada la idea de ir a un colegio muggle, la pasé mal cuando niño, aunque al menos no estará Duders para amargarme más la vida- en verdad no le gustaba recordar ello.

- ¡Sí, ni me lo digas!, yo no tenía ningún amigo, me rechazaban por ser "sabionda y fea", nunca me quejé, pero en verdad me sentía fuera de lugar y sola- suspiró.

-Pero tu nunca has sido fea, al contrario cada día estas más bella- lo dijo sin pensar, para levantarle el ánimo, aunque le puso mucho entusiasmo porque Hermione se sonrojó inmediatamente y él también luego de analizar sus palabras.

-Sabes Harry, creo que nos va a ir muy bien porque nunca vamos a estar solos además feos no somos.

Y se rieron con ganas, de verdad que las cosas hoy eran diferentes y estaban juntos… aunque sin magia.

Se durmieron apenas sus cabezas tocaron la almohada y muy temprano al día siguiente ya vestidos con su nuevo uniforme y sus maletas- no baúles- llegaron al prestigioso colegio "Sir Walters".

-Felicitaciones por su puntualidad jóvenes, los llevaremos a sus habitaciones y luego haremos un recorrido por las instalaciones, mañana los demás estudiantes retornarán luego de sus vacaciones.

Se separaron pues Harry dormiría en el pabellón de varones y Hermione en el de las chicas, al igual que en Hogwarts compartirían clases, no de magia, pero si de Historia, Literatura, Algebra, Química incluso Economía doméstica y música.

Para la cena ya estaban instalados y habían reconocido todo el lugar, sus habitaciones eran compartidas con un solo compañero y no con 4 como en Hogwarts, al llegar las 8 ya habían cenado y muchos estudiantes llegaban a reincorporarse a sus labores, así Harry conoció a Ferry.

Terry iba a ser su compañero de cuarto, este era un chico muy apuesto pero un poco altanero ( otro Malfoy?)

, era buena persona pero solo con los de su confianza y con los que lo trataban como su igual, no con los que lo alababan o reverenciaban por ser el hijo del primer ministro, a esos ¡ no los soportaba! Por eso la mayoría de personas pensaban que era un arrogante y buscapleitos, además de demasiado encantador con las chicas, casi nunca compartía cuarto por que los demás no estaban a la altura de las "circunstancias".

Cuando Ferry entró al dormitorio se sorprendió al encontrar a harry recostado boca arriba, mirando el techo, este al verlo solo levantó la cabeza y lo saludó.

-¡Hola soy Harry!- lo dijo de una manera amigable y serena.

-¡Hola soy Terry!- y se estrecharon las manos.

Terry se asombró era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que había sentido sinceridad por parte de alguien y este chico nisiquiera se inmutó con su presencia,¡no le hizo elogios ni estúpidas exclamaciones! O es que…no sabía quien era, quiso probar como reaccionaria si sabía de quien se trataba.

- Eres nuevo por aquí y quizas no me conoces, me voy a presentar " soy Terry I, conde de Eyre, hijo del Primer ministro Edward Farrel"- lo dijo con un toque de malicia para ver la reacción de Harry.

- Osea eres Terry Farrel… yo soy Harry James Potter, huérfano, vivo con unos "adorables" tíos y vengo de intercambio del colegio "Salem"de los Estados Unidos- lo dijo como si nombrara las vocales.

-¡Ahh y se me olvidaba!-agregó divertido Terry-rompereglas y pleitista además de galán del colegio.

-Entonces estamos a mano… menos en lo de galán.

En definitiva le agradaba el muchacho de cabello alborotado, era sincero y se hacia respetar ¡Por fin! Tendría un compañero y no un adulador o sirviente.

-Ahora que nos conocemos espero que seamos buenos compañeros.

-Espero lo mismo, buenas noches- dijo Harry poniendo punto final a la conversación, ya que el día tan ajetreado lo había dejado exhausto.

Terry al verlo dormir hizo lo mismo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En las habitaciones de las chicas Hermione esperaba ansiosa a su compañera de cuarto y cuando esta entró no se supo cual de las dos estaba mas impactada ¡ no sabían si sonreír, gritar o desmayarse!

-¡Prima!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sara!- le dijo Hermione prestamente y le dio un abrazo, sabía que su prima no era muy sociable con ella pero era bueno tener un familiar cerca

-¡Hola Herms!- no imaginé que nos tocara en la misma habitación habiendo más de 150- lo dijo con un poco de desilusión.

Hermione no sabía que decir, solo se limitó a oírla.

-¿Y a que se debe que estés en este colegio?, mamá dijo que estarías aquí, pero no detalló el porqué, pensé que te iba muy bien en los Estados Unidos.

-Sí me va muy bien, si no que fuimos elegidos para realizar un intercambio estudiantil debido a nuestras notas, por eso estoy aquí- lo dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Si hablas en plural quiere decir que no viniste sola- su curiosidad se despertó.

-No, bueno, es decir he venido con Harry, mi amigo- que pasa estoy nerviosa, eso de mentir no va conmigo.

-¿No será tu novio pilluela?- Sara quería ver la reacción de su perfecta prima Herms.

-¡No!,¡Harrry es mi amigo!,si quieres mañana te lo presento- estaba cada vez mas nerviosa y acalorada…

-¡Buenas noches Sara- era mejor dormir y relajarse.

-Buenas noches Hermione.

Pero Sara no durmió aún , pensaba en como sería el amiguito de Herms, de seguro un intelectual como ella , un sabiondo y pesado ¿sería guapo o feo?,Pero que guapo era inteligente, además si había venido de intercambio debía ser brillante ¿noo?, entonces era feo…aunque el único guapo e inteligente que conocía era Terry, pero tan altanero el muy ¡imbecil!, se durmió y soñó con el imbecil

¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿como les ira en este nuevo colegio? Y ¿Qué relación hay entre Sara y Terry?.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos vemos pronto. Gracias por leer este fic que es el primero que escribo, gracias por su aliento.

Zuzu30


	7. Chapter 7

Holaa, disculpen por la demora y es que me dio un resfriado terrible, aun no me recuero del todo y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan aquí estoy actualizando.

Aclaro que esta historia es fresh, osea no tiene tanto drama porque quiero que tanto Hermione como Harry se relajen y ya no sufran tanto, que se diviertan y tengan una vida más normal si es que se puede, nos vemos pronto, espero que al menos en 1 semana. Bye.

Capitulo 7

- ¿Porqué no llega Harry?- Hermione estaba deseperada, pero tenía que disimular ante su prima-faltan 5 minutos para que inicie las clases!... y si se durmió y lo peor no puedo ir a buscarlo,¡ si lo van a sancionar!- estaba tensa esperando la llegada de su amigo.

- Prima, ¿ que te pasa?, estas un poco roja, ¿estas enojada de algo?- decía Sara

No, es que no veo a mi amigo

Y si esta adentro y no lo notaste

-No está y además Harry siempre es notorio, su cabello no pasa desapercibido.

Mejor entremos y lo esperamos,¡nos vamos a quedar en las mesas de atrás!-insistía Sara.

Sí, mejor entremos.

Dos minutos después entró la profesora Zarep y empezó a Hablar de Willams Shakespeare. Hermione anotaba todo lo que podia y a la vez recorría todas las mesas con el corazón desbocado hasta que... hasta que lo vió y el sintiendo su mirada voltió a verla y le guiñó un ojo.

Por fin, respiró y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para su prima Sara.

Primita ¿qué pasó? De pronto te iluminaste- la miraba como con rayos X

Es que ya llegó Harry,justo a tiempo.

¿ y donde está?

Habla más bajito que nos van a escuchar, esta alli en la tercera fila al lado del chico de cabello hasta el hombro.

¡dejame ver!- chico de cabello hasta el hombro, tercera fila, pero...¡ese es Terry! Y el chico de al lado...

¡primita!- pensaba Sara-¿ de donde viene ese bombom?,¡que ojos!,¡son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida! y ¡esos labios! y su cabello, ya veo porque Herms había hablado de ello....¡me he enamorado!.

¿Estas segura prima de que el papacito de ojos esmeralda es tu amigo?

¡Sara! Y si el es Harry- hablaban entre susurros.

Menos mal que la profesora les dio una mirada asesina asi que Sara mantuvo la boca cerrada el resto de la clase, Hermione atendia y de vez en cuando miraba a Harry por si necesitaba algo. ( cuando no).

Muy bien jóvenes antes de retirarme quisiera hacer la presentación oficial de sus dos compañeros, que estaran una temporada con nosotros, Srta. Hermione Jane Granger y Sr. Harry James Potter, acérquense por favor.

Los dos se acercaron un poco avergonzados por tener que enfrentar a todos.

Los dos vienen del colegio Salem de EEUU y han sido seleccionados por sus excelentes notas y buen comportamiento y como veo que no han pasado desapercibidos, espero que todos les muestren cortesía y respeto.

El salón les dio un cálido aplauso y ellos asintieron regresando a sus sitios.

¡Hey Harry!, no me comentaste nada sobre tu compañerita-le decia un poco curioso Terry.

- Y porque tenía que hacerlo?, además no es mi " compañerita", es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga- le contestaba un Harry más tranquilo de lo que parecía.

Es muy guapa, tiene un brillo especial en su mirada y parece muy dulce- Terry había hecho una muy buena observación.

Tienes razón, es muy especial.

En las siguientes horas tanto Hermione como Harry empezaron a sentir miradas muy evidentes sobre ellos, a Harry las chicas le sonreían al igual que a Terry y a Hermione los chicos la analizaban con la mirada, empezaba a sentirse incomoda y cuando buscó los ojos de Harry para tranquilizarse- verse en su mirada la calmaba- se encontró con los ojos azules de Terry el cual le guiñó picaramente y la saludó con la mano. Hermione se sonrojó, no se esperaba esa reacción del compañero de Harry y un poco aturdida bajo la vista a sus apuntes y no levantó la cabeza hasta que acabaron las clases.

En la hora de almuerzo Harry se acercó apresuradamente a Hermione, la extrañaba y necesitaba tenerla cerca.

- ¡Harry me has leído el pensamiento!, te iba a buscar- le sonreía aliviada

- Herms, eso no es raro entre nosotros- y le devolvió su mejor sonrisa

Eso es cierto, ven te voy a presentar a mi prima Sara.

¿tu prima?-le decía algo incrédulo

Sí, soy Sara, un gusto en conocerte Harry, Herms me ha hablado de ti y se quedó corta en los detalles, eres mejor visto de cerca- terminado esto se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se sobresaltó por el beso repentino de Sara, pero le sonrió e inconscientemente se desordenó los cabellos.

¡Sara!, Harry no está acostumbrado a esas muestras repentinas de afecto- le reprendía Herms.

No hay problema Mione- le susurraba Harry

¿ves primita?, ¡me caes bien Harry!

Así que aquí estabas compañero, me distraje y desapareciste- le decía Terry con una sonrisa que derretía a las chicas- ¡ Buenos días señoritas!.

Verán el es mi compañero de habitación- explicaba Harry a las chicas- su nombre es...

Terry Farrel- completó Sara con el ceño fruncido.

¡Ahh!¡allí estabas avispita!, no te había visto- Terry tenía como Hobby hacer enojar a Sara.

¡No me llames así!, soy ¡Sara! S-a-r-a- lo empujaba con el dedo.

Harry y Hermione los miraban perplejos, Sara enfurecida y Terry divertido, entonces Herms para cortar la escena se presentó.

Hola Terry, soy Hermione- estaba sonrosada al recordar lo que pasó en clases.

Ya veo Harry porque corriste a su encuentro,¡tu amiga es adorable!,¡mucho gusto Hermione!- y al igual que Sara , la sorprendió con un beso suave en la mejilla.

Harry sin saber porqué, se puso en medio de los dos para dirigirse a Herms.

Tenemos que hablar, tengo que preguntarte "algunas cosas"- Harry tenía la voz un poco ronca por hablar de improviso.

Creo que después de la cena podremos hacerlo, nos dan una hora antes de dormir.

Muy bien.

Sara que puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Terry hacer sus estrategias galantes dijo:

Vamos a almorzar y luego haremos un recorrido por los jardines , hay lugares muy bellos- y dicho esto se colgó del brazo de Harry así que Herms fue a su otro lado con Terry que la llevaba de la cintura muy galantemente.

Hermione pensaba que era raro ver dos ingleses tan afectivos como este par , que otras sorpresas les tendría este colegio.

Durante el paseo Terry, para variar, intercambiaba miradas con las chicas y algunas se acercaban y le daban notitas que el guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón sin decir nada, los jardines eran como un bosque en miniatura pues tenían árboles muy frondosos y pequeñas colinas con bancas dispersas y cabañas abiertas en donde varios estudiantes y sobre todo parejas iban para tener mayor privacidad.

Luego del pequeño paseo siguieron las clases de la tarde y después de la cena, Hermione y Harry se encontraron en el salón de estar.

Mione , tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde podamos hablar los dos a solas porque tal parece que nunca vamos a tener privacidad.

También lo he pensado, pero aprovechemos ahora y dime que pasa?.

Es que mañana debemos elegir los talleres y no se en que deporte anotarme, recuerda que soy "un estudiante brillante" y no se en que soy bueno además del Quidich.

Bueno creo que debes de ir a natación, ya que en el campeonato de los tres magos demostraste tus cualidades de gran nadador y estoy segura que muchas chicas se alegrarán de esta elección- lo dijo con picardía y lo miraba de manera juguetona.

Herms. Si yo voy a natación, tu también, para que estemos a mano- ahora el le devolvía la mirada y se acercaba más.

Esta bien, tu ganas ¿y en el taller de arte cual es tu opción?- lo dijo rápidamente para que no notara su sonrojo.

En pintura no creo, nunca he sido bueno para eso y teatrono..., solo queda música y yo tampoco... pero ¡que más da!, total, no puedo ser bueno en todo.

¡justo era lo que pensaba!, así nos veremos casi a diario, salvo los dias que tienes equitación y yo ballet y pienso que luego de montar a Bukbeak ¡un caballo será fácil!

Eso espero- sus rostros estaban a muy pocos centímetros podían sentir la respiración del otro hasta que...

¡Hola chicos!, mi nombre es Georgina Walls, soy la presidenta del 7mo. Ciclo y los quiero invitar al baile de bienvenida a los estudiantes del primer ciclo y de hecho Uds. serán elegidos¡chaperones!, nos vemos y ... Harry, le vas hacer buena competencia a Terry, bye.

¿El baile de bienvenida?- dijeron ambos

UHF, ya habló con Uds. Georgina, se cree ¡la reina del colegio!, ¿ y que les dijo sobre el baile de bienvenida?- se sentó en medio de ellos.

Nos ha dicho que seremos chaperones-contestó Harry

¿Queeeé?,¡yo nunca he sido en todos estos años!, bueno no importa, lo mejor es que los voy a ver de etiqueta- la verdad era que por muy bonita que fuera Sara, era un poco torpe para los bailes de salón.

¿Y cuando es ?- preguntó Hermione

El sábado

¡Solo faltan 4 días!- dijeron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap, prometo actualizar antes de una semana, nos vemos.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola , que tal, les agradezco los rewiews, siempre me llenan de aliento y alegría.

Aquí esta un capitulo más de esta historia que les recuerdo trata de enfocar a Harry y Hermione como dos jóvenes sin problemas, quiero que su amistad se desarrolle sin la tensión de lo vivido anteriormente para que así sean más libres y sinceros en su actuar, bueno al menos eso intento.

Y como siempre se dice "los personajes no son míos, solo la historia".

CAPITULO 8

Y los días volaron, Hermione como siempre acertó con la elección de los talleres, Harry y ella habían causado conmoción en las clases de natación y no en exclusiva por sus habilidades si no por sus atléticos cuerpos y al estar acompañados de Sara y Terry, centralizaron las miradas. Harry gracias a la fama de su compañero, era más sociable sobre todo con las chicas a todas les sonreía cuando le hablaban.

Por otro lado en las clases de música se dieron con la sorpresa que ese año organizarían un ¡grupo musical!....¡de animación infantil!, y es que el proyecto social de ese año era ayudar a los niños huérfanos del hospicio de San Patrick, felizmente el viernes desde medio día suspendieron las labores para que todos tuvieran tiempo de elegir sus trajes para el baile.

- Sara ¿ya estas lista?, Harry nos esta esperando- le decía Hermione refunfuñando.

- Zip, ya estoy-apareció con dos trencitas muy coquetas.

- Menos mal, salgamos

- Hola chicas- Harry las saludó a ambas con un beso en la mejilla , era una costumbre que había adquirido.

- ¿ Y Terry?- preguntó Sara-No me miren así , solo preguntaba porque como últimamente parece una extensión de Harry.

El no va avenir porque se fue a su mansión a arreglar algunos asuntos, pero mañana si estará en la fiesta- le contestó Hermione.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?- indicó Sara

Porque ella preguntó primero antes de subir a llamarte- decía Harry un poco cabizbajo.

¡Cuidado primita con enamorarte de ese rompecorazones!

¡Sara no imagines!, si yo pregunte antes es porque me extrañó su ausencia.

¡Dejemos de hablar de Terry y vamos!,¡las mujeres son famosas por sus compras!-Harry ya estaba resignado.

En verdad que Harry agradecía el hecho de que Terry no los hubiera acompañado, las chicas se probaron como 10 vestidos cada una y él pensaba que estaba en el cielo, ¡tenía que cerrar la boca y asentir con la cabeza cada vez que le pedían su opinión!, .Cuando acabó esa ¿tortura o placer?, fueron por la ropa de él, lo que resultó más fácil ya que eligió un traje azul que al ponérselo le quedaba tan bien, como hecho a la medida y como ellas aprobaron, se fueron luego a comer algo ligero y luego se dirigieron al colegio.

Sara iba saltando delante de ellos y luego tomaba a Harry de ambas manos y lo hacía girar, Hermione sonreía al ver a ese par, nunca había visto a su amigo tan liberado de tensiones, estaba más alegre y menos tímido pues saludaba a todos con una sonrisa y se reía o mejor dicho se carcajeaba ante las ocurrencias de Sara; cuando ella se adelantó Harry se acercó a hablar con Hermione y le dijo:

Gracias a Terry he descubierto un lugar perfecto para que podamos hablar los dos solos, esta en los jardines, iré por ti a las 10:30 ya que me has comentado que Sara duerme a las 10¿verdad?- su voz era muy baja para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Sí, pero ¿cómo?, si no los dejan ir a nuestro pabellón y ¡ no te habrás traído la capa de invisibilidad!, Porque...- le decía Hermione un poco sobresaltada.

No te preocupes, ya lo tengo resuelto, solo deja tu ventana abierta, nos vemos, despídeme de Sara- y se alejó.

¿Qué lo ha resuelto?, mejor espero, total no son más de dos horas.

Sara debido a lo emocionada que estaba se durmió casi al instante y Hermione aprovechó en darse un baño y cambiarse pues Harry le había dicho que irían a los jardines, acomodó su cama como si durmiera, escribió unas cartas para McGonagall y otra para Ron donde le contaba algunas cosas menos el motivo real de su salida de Hogwarts, las cuales luego de su firma desaparecieron ( solo eso le habían podido autorizar).

- ¿ Como va a entrar Harry si todas las ventanas tienen rejas?- decía mirando el ventanal, de pronto una piedrita cayó dentro y luego se escuchó:

Heeermss- le decía Harry bajito desde la ventana.

¡Harry!, casi gritó, se tapo la boca con ambas manos-¿cómo vas a entrar?

Observa -le decía Harry quien con ayuda de unas tenazas movió una pieza de la reja y esta se abrió como una puerta y el le fue fácil entrar.

Pero ¿como?, ya se que has trepado hasta este piso y..., ¡no lo hubiera imaginado!- le decía mirándolo admirada.

Bueno es un beneficio de convivir con Terry, el es el autor de esto.

¿Queeé?¿él también sale así?- estaba más sorprendida

Casi todas las noches desde que llegó, así que un día lo seguí, obvio sin que se diera cuenta, ya sabes que mi curiosidad es una debilidad, y aproveché en buscar un sitio para que podamos conversar.

¡Vaya Harry te has vuelto mas osado!

Soy un Gryffindor- le decía orgulloso

Somos-le corrigió Hermione-¿vamos?.

Claro, pero permíteme ir primero para guiarte, cuando bajes, coloca este clip para que la reja no se abra.

De acuerdo.

Luego de sortear el camino, Harry la llevó hacia una casa en el árbol.

Este es un escondite perfecto , ¿cómo lo descubriste?.. o Terry ya lo conoce.

No creo que sepa que existe, lo descubrí casi por accidente, tuve que treparme para esconderme de Terry que casi me pilla y lo encontré, estaba lleno de maleza y un poco sucio pero cada vez que podía lo iba habilitando y vez, traje algunas cobijas y cojines para poder estar más cómodos- estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Harry ¿y que hace Terry por aquí?- no podía evitar sonrojarse al hablar de él.

¿porqué te interesa tanto?-le dijo un poco molesto ya sabes que es el galán del colegio.

No te molestes, si no quieres responderme no lo hagas, pero no lo tomes a mal, ¡a veces eres muy posesivo conmigo!, yo tengo derecho a interesarme y preocuparme por otros amigos y no en exclusividad por ti- sonó como una llamada de atención.

Si soy así contigo es porque eres mi mejor amiga, lo más cercano a una familia y si no te gusta que sea así contigo ¡esta bien!, te voy a dar tu espacio- se estaba enfadando y no quería hacerlo menos en el mundo muggle.

¿Y de que querías hablar?,estamos solos- preguntaba Hermione para cortar el tema.

Bueno...- tomando aire- como sabes son muy pocas las veces que hemos bailado en Hogwarts, bueno me refiero a los bailes de salón y la verdad creo que desde cuarto año que no lo he practicado "mis reuniones sociales" han sido bastante escasas, por no decir nulas y como somos "los estudiantes modelos", te quiero pedir que me enseñes a bailar- lo decía con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Pero Harry , lo hubiéramos podido practicar en los salones de baile aquí en la mañana.

Sí, pero no estaríamos solos, no se si no te has dado cuenta, pero ¡nunca estamos solos! Y en verdad no me gustaría que otros vieran mi torpeza.

Te entiendo, no soy muy experta, es cierto que he asistido a otros bailes...

Harry levantó una ceja.

... con mi familia y otra vez con Víctor... así que haré lo mejor que pueda, ¿y la música?

Aquí la tengo en mi radiocasette- apretó los botones y se escuchó la melodía.

No se te pasa nada, creo que ya no me necesitas, todo lo resuelves solo- fingió hacer un puchero.

¡Hermione!- la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a él, puso su cabeza al costado de su rostro y le habló- ¡sabes que siempre te voy a necesitar!, ¡no vuelvas a decir eso!- y la tuvo aprisionada a su cuerpo unos minutos más.

¡Dios!¿por qué mi corazón late tan aceleradamente?-"Hermione recuerda es tu mejor amigo", gracias al cielo que no puede ver mi cara tan enrojecida, mejor me sereno"- tomó aire y dijo:

Ehh, ¡bien! ¡empecemos las clases!- le costó separase un poco- pon tu mano derecha en mi cintura y con la otra toma mi mano, ¡has crecido mucho desde el primer año, ahora tengo que levantar mi cara para verte!

Pero Ron ha crecido más- y ambos suspiraron recordando a sus amigos de Hogwarts.

No nos distraigamos, ya bien ahora 1,2,3 haciendo un cuadrado, primero practicaremos sin música luego con ella.

Estuvieron 2 horas practicando, Harry se sentía en las nubes al sentir el cuerpo suave y blando de su amiga junto a él, aprendió muy rápido, incluso ya hacía girar a Hermione y se movía por todo el lugar y lo mejor... no le pisó para nada.

Excelente,,, a mi también me faltaba practicar, mañana...

Hoy en la noche- le cortó Harry

¡Por Merlín! Pasa de la medianoche, felizmente es s160bado y podemos dormir hasta tarde, y como decía hoy en la noche, vamos a quedar bien.

Sí, ¡gracias!- y la volvió a abrazar, ahora ella saltaba ante tanta efusividad de su amigo.

¡Vamos!- dijo rápidamente y Harry asintió.

Felizmente Sara seguía durmiendo y Hermione pensó en imitarla pero no podía, recordaba el baile con Harry y su corazón volvía a latir intensamente.

¡Me gustas Harry y en verdad no se como hacer para controlar este sentimiento!- minutos después se durmió.

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación esta estaba vacía, Terry aún no había regresado ¡mejor!, se acostó y se durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Harry por fin te encuentro!- le decía Sara un poco agitada- ¿Qué hacías con Georgina?.

Wow Sara, estas lindísima- le decía Harry un poco sorprendido pues verla con el cabello arreglado y el ligero maquillaje en verdad se le notaba muy hermosa.

Sara era rubia, de ojos verde claro, su estatura era igual a la de Herms pero de contextura un poco más delgada, tenía un aire infantil en ese cuerpo de mujer; el color naranja oro de su vestido corto le asentaba muy bien y lo que más le agradaba a Harry era su temperamento alegre intenso y explosivo.

¡Ay Harry que me sonrojo!- lo que estaba haciendo en realidad

¿Y porqué me buscabas?

¡Para alegrarme el día con tan divina visión!

En serio Sara- le advirtió Harry

Es que Hermione me dijo que debías ir al salón 7, ven te llevo- lo cogió del brazo- allí están los chaperones y les están acomodando las parejas.

Llegaron.

Te dejo y ... ¡lo de romperme el ojo también era cierto!- y se fue dándole un beso volado.

¡No puede con su genio!- ingresó y observó que todos estaban ocupados en ordenarse y alinearse con sus parejas.

¡Harry!, ven por aquí por favor- le dijo la profesora Ludezmi- te presento a Lea es tu pareja.

Harry agachó su cabeza para ver a la pequeña pelirroja de primer año.

¡Hola Lea!- le sonrió

La pequeña pegó un salto y puso su cara color de su cabello y no dijo nada.

Harry quiso reír pero vió que no era apropiado.

¡ven coge mi brazo y alistémonos para ingresar!

La pequeña asintió y se fue del brazo con su príncipe.

Ya dentro del salón Harry no pudo ver a Hermione así que ocupó su lugar , cuando le indicaron salió, se hicieron las presentaciones y el baile dio comienzo, su pequeña era muy buena bailarina, lo sorprendió, así que mentalmente agradecía a Hermione por haberle practicado.

Siempre te persiguen las pelirrojas- le dijo la voz de Hermione y casi pierde el paso, pero no la veía, todos giraban, hasta que de pronto la encontró y todo empezó a girar en cámara lenta.

¡Por Merlín, **su** Hermione estaba fantástica! y lo miraba coquetamente mientras giraba.

Tenía puesto el vestido fucsia que tanto le había agradado, el cual era largo y entallado hasta las caderas, de allí caía como una flor, cuando giraba se podía ver la abertura del costado que llegaba justo a la altura de la cadera, tenía los hombros descubiertos y en su cuello portaba un collar muy fino que en el centro caía con un dije que se perdía hacia abajo; su cabello estaba suelto pero bien peinado, solo sujeto con una diadema de diamantes bien delgada y delicada.

Harry nunca la había visto así, pues en cuarto ella era muy joven e insegura, estaba linda, pero ahora estaba en todo su esplendor, ahora lo miraba y le sonreía y él ¡no podía alejar la vista de ella!.

- Muy bien – decía la directora- entreguen a su pareja a otra del mismo año para que se inicie el baile general.

Entonces Herms se acercó a Harry e intercambiaron sus parejas, Lea se fue con Sergio y Hermione quedó con Harry, los dos siguieran bailando.

Ellos dos se sentían dichosos y en verdad Harry estaba disfrutando del baile, pues se sentía ¡libre!, no habían miradas de rencor, ni estaban pendientes de ellos dos, no había preocupaciones por lo que otros sintieran, ni vergüenza, ni nada, solo ellos dos bailando, sin pensar en el pasado y viviendo el presente.

La noche transcurrió muy divertida, los cuatro porque Terry y Sara se les unieron como siempre, bailaron, charlaron, bebieron vino y champán, intercambiaron anécdotas, claro que Hermione y Harry tuvieron que hacer algunos "arreglos" a sus historias, pero en sus memorias siempre quedaría esta noche tan especial.

Nos vemos pronto, Bye.

¡Feliz día para todas las mamitas y mamacitas del mundo!


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Luego del baile se dirigieron a sus habitaciones cantando hasta que se separaron.

En la habitación de varones Terry que había tomado más que los demás de pronto se puso melancólico y empezó a decir:

Harry te envidio, si no me mires así, quisiera ser tu por un momento y sentir esa felicidad que irradias- hablaba e hipaba producto del licor.

-En verdad te dogo que no hay nadie en el mundo que quisiera vivir lo que yo he vivido y si lo hubiera sería un loco de remate- sonreía amargamente al recordar su pasado, también la nostalgia lo quería embargar-además Terry de que me envidias si ti tienes muchas cosas para ser feliz, eres joven y bien parecido pues así las chicas lo demuestran, tienes muchas comodidades y amigos...

¿amigos, amores?, es que tu no entiendes Harry, ¡todos son unos interesados! Y mi popularidad es un imán para ellos, yo soy popular por mis padres, siempre en el centro de la tormenta, por eso soy rebelde, además de que vale mi belleza física si mis padres no me quieren, si mi madre me abandonó a los cinco años de edad y nunca más se interesó por mi y mi padre... mi padre solo viene a verme cuando le avisan que he hecho alguna "maldad", tu Harry serás huérfano porque tus padres murieron yo soy huérfano pero con mis padres vivos y eso es peor...

La vida es dura pero debemos seguir adelante,"tener fé en uno mismo" como me dice Hermione y no olvidar que los verdaderos amigos siempre estarán a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas, sabes Terry lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida fue conocer a Hermione y Ron, creo que sin ellos a mi lado no habría podido superar todo lo que me ha pasado.

¿Ves Harry?, por eso te envidio, tienes amigos ... yo... no.

Pero podrías empezar a darles oportunidad a las personas, mira si Hermione y yo nos juntamos contigo ten por seguro que no es por tu popularidad, porque de eso ya teníamos suficiente en nuestro colegio, si estamos junto a ti es porque nos agradas, así como Sara, pienso que ella es una gran persona y la podrías tener como una buena amiga- Harry hablaba con el fin de consolar a Terry.

Es que fui un idiota con ella Harry, lo arruiné, te voy a contar lo que me pasó así me desahogo, bueno ya sabes que en las noches salgo de la habitación, si Harry me di cuenta de que me seguías...

Disculpa no fue mi intención...- decía un Harry avergonzado

No hay problema, mientras no me delates...- sonrió- el caso es que desde que tengo 14 años las mujeres se fijaron en mi, al principio las rechazaba, pero la ausencia de una madre y de cariño me hizo acceder a ellas, yo tenía como amiga a Sara que en ese entonces no era bonita, era delgadita, pecosa y ruda, pero era mi amiga, cuando las chicas me acapararon poco a poco me alejé de ella, un día se armó de valor y me pidió que habláramos, yo acepté, nos encontramos en los jardines, creo que quería que retomáramos nuestra amistad y yo ¡un estúpido! Pensé que quería coquetear y hacer lo que todas hacían y traté de aprovecharme de ella.

¡¿Queeeeeé?- gritó Harry muy enfadado

Calma Harry, escúchame por favor, Sara se defendió y me golpeó ¡no sabes lo fuerte que es! Y yo me quedé paralizado al ver sus ojos enfurecidos pero fue su cara de decepción lo que más me dolió, quise decir algo para remediar lo actuado pero mi inmadurez y mi orgullo me hicieron rechazarla y la insulté, le dije mojigata, aburrida, inmadura y otras cosas más por eso ella huyó y no me volvió a dirigir la palabra hasta que Uds. aparecieron.

En verdad que fuiste un idiota , pero ahora que el tiempo ha pasado se pueden arreglar las cosas.

Tal vez

Hermione es un genio para arreglar los problemas.

Entonces es una chica muy especial, Sara será muy bonita, más que Hermione, pero tu amiga tiene un encanto especial, es agradable, sexi e inteligente...¿ y es cariñosa?

No tan efusiva como Sara, pero siempre encuentra la forma de hacerte sentir bien.

Me gusta Hermione- suspiró Terry

Harry iba a protestar pero lo miró durmiendo, pronunciando el nombre de su castaña en sueños, eso no estaba bien, nada bien, él tendría que ayudar a Terry para que reanude su amistad con Sara, porque si Hermione participaba ¡ con lo mucho que le gustaba ayudar a las personas! Probablemente terminaría enamorando a Terry sin proponérselo y quizá ella misma se enamoraría de él al verlo en desgracia ¡noo!, yo Harry Potter seré el mediador para que hagan las paces Sara y Terry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente en el taller de música.

Muy bien jóvenes- decía la profesora Sinfonía, en realidad era Sofía pero todos la llamaban así- hoy vamos a escoger a los integrantes del grupo musical, tienen que ser tres varones y tres mujeres, desde luego los que no queden seleccionados ayudaran con los vestuarios, la iluminación etc., bien daremos inicio a la prueba de voces, aunque el día de la fiesta escuché algunas bien afinadas y empezaremos con el Sr. Ferrel- al cual miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-¿Queeé?, pero yo solo lo hago por diversión- decía Terry un poco apenado.

Sí, pues todo lo haces por lo mismo ¿noo?- señaló Sara ácidamente.

¡Ah!, señorita Sara a Ud. también la iba a llamar, venga hará un dúo con Terry- indicó con un poco de malicia la prof. Sinfonía

No, yo paso- decía Sara renegando

¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo avispita?- Terry sabia como hacerla enojar

Nadie pasa Srta. Sara, así que haga el favor de obedecer.

Todos los miraban, Hermione animó a Sara al igual que Harry y ella no tuvo mas remedio que ir.

Empiecen a cantar este tema, primero Terry y luego Sara y el coro ambos- instruyó miss Walters.

¡Ja, vamos a ver como te va galán!- pensaba Sara

Y así lo hicieron , ambos eran muy entonados pero sus voces no se compenetraban asi que la Sra Sinfonía decidió parar.

¡Hummm!, algo no concuerda, a ver Srta Granger cambie con Sara por favor

Esta bien Sra Walters- Hermione se acercó un poco nerviosa en cambio Sara se fue feliz con Harry.

¡Reiniciemos!- y el cambio fue notorio, Harry nunca le tomo mucha atención a Hermione como cantante, pues siempre lo hacían en grupo, pero ahora... esa voz le recordaba algo... ¡claro! Era la voz que recordaba cuando estaba inconsciente en la enfermería, era la voz que lo tranquilizaba y calmaba , no era la voz de su madre cantándole una canción de cuna , era la voz de Hermione, ¡su Hermione!.( la canción era algo así: " a dormir, a dormir, a dormir mi bebito, a dormir, a dormir, mi precioso bebé, duérmete tranquilito, tan lindo y bonito, duérmete, tranquilito mi precioso bebé...)

Este era otro regalo a su castigo y el que pensó que conocía a la castaña, la volvió a ver y notó que Terry parecía encantado con ella, cuando acabaron de cantar "arroz con leche", todos aplaudieron.

¡Que bien!, perfectos, ya hemos encontrado dos voces- decía Miss Sinfonía- continuemos, sigue Ud. Sr. Potter.

A Harry se le crisparon los cabellos de la nuca, tenía que cantar y no quería hacerlo solo, felizmente también tendría un dúo que terminó siendo un trío porque Sara y Georgina voluntariamente se presentaron y en verdad lo hacían bien, su canción fue mas divertida pues cantaron "tengo una vaca lechera" con baile y todo al final ya solo faltaba un integrante y luego de varios intentos resultó ser Kennet, el capitán del equipo de tenis.

La tarde transcurrió ensayando algunas canciones y coreografías para luego irse a descansar, quien los viera no lo creería en que nuevo lío se habían metido.

En la habitación de las chicas , ellas comentaban animadamente.

Vaya Herms, si que eres una cajita de sorpresas, no sabía que también el cantar era una de tus cualidades.

Bueno me gusta cantar en la ducha y cuando estoy sola, primera vez que lo he hecho con otro público que no sea mi padre y mi madre- y pensando para sí, bueno Harry no cuenta porque estaba inconsciente.

¡Con razón todos quieren que sea como tú!

Se que no he sido santo de tu devoción, pero mira, yo también quería ser como tú, tan linda, eres muy bonita Sara, más que yo, no me digas que nunca te lo han dicho.

Me lo dicen todo el tiempo desde que crecí, pero no hago caso de ello, además no es fácil conseguir amigos sinceros, ¡en realidad no tengo ninguno!.

La verdadera amistad es muy escasa, felizmente yo cuento con Harry y Ron, espero que tu también prima te conviertas en mi amiga pues lo deseo de verdad.

¡Huy primita, si tu eres irresistible! Y lo digo en serio, palabra de Granger

¡Que bueno!- y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo y como era llorona no pudo evitar dejar correr unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría.

Hermione...

Sí

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Claro

¿ Con que te bañas primita para tener los amigos mas guapos que he visto en mi vida? y todavía en todas sus variedades- decía esto al ojear unas fotos de Hermione las cuales habían sido hechizadas previamente para perder su carácter mágico.

¡¿Qué es eso de en todas sus variedades?!

Pues los tienes pelirrojos, rubios , castaños y azabaches y todos parecen loquitos por ti.

¡Sara!, son mis amigos y algunos ya tienen sus novias...

Pero no negaras que están al 100

Pues... ¡estoy totalmente de acuerdo!

Ja, ja ,ja- rieron al unísono.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les siga gustando la historia. Hoy ha sido el cumple de mi mamá y por eso recién a estas horas estoy actualizando ¡y mañana tengo que trabajar!, nos vemos.

Zuzu30


	10. Chapter 10

Y aquí les dejo un nuevo CAP, gracias a los que lo lean.

0-0-0-0-

capitulo 10

Luego de desayunar se dirigieron a la clase de Ed. Familiar ¡Que rayos era eso! pensaba Harry mientras entraba al salón-¿ ya no fue suficiente con su etapa de animador infantil?

Verán esta clase es divertida, nuestra maestra a cargo le gusta representar casos de la vida real, aunque no faltan los papelones super ultra fresas y es que Madam Ruperta luego de cuatro divorcios ha quedado muy sensible sobre el tema familiar.- indicaba animadamente Sara.

La verdad que yo nunca he llevado un curso así, vaya el nombrecito- señalaba Hermione

En el aula la maestra los hizo formar grupos de 6 por afinidad y les entregó una hoja en donde se detallaba un "caso de la vida real" para que lo representaran, como era de suponer Hermione, Sara , Harry y Terry se unieron , acoplándose a ellos Georgina y Bruno, un joven un poco tímido; luego de sortear los papeles a representar leyeron la historia que les tocaba dramatizar, se trataba de una pareja de enamorados que descubren que la chica esta embarazada y los padres de estos se oponen a su unión y quieren dar en adopción a la criatura pero ellos deben de luchar para evitar su separación.

Muy bien chicos- decía Georgina- veamos que papeles nos ha tocado, el mío es la madre del joven.

El mío es el de la madre de la señorita o señora- decía Sara

El mío es el padre del joven- era este el papel de Harry

Yo soy la señorita en problemas- indicaba Hermione

Vaya picarona- le decía Sara en broma

¿Haber, cual de los jovencitos es el afortunado?-les preguntaba Georgina

Yo quisiera, pero soy el padre de Hermione- decía Terry

¡Aja Brunito, te llevas el premio mayor!- le guiñaba un ojo Sara

Pero, pero, yo... no puedo, ¡no podría! Y al mirar a Hermione se ponía rojo, casi morado

Si solo es como un juego, no lo tomes así- le decía Georgina.

Tal parecía que Bruno se iba a desmayar pues luego se puso blanco como un papel.

Lo haré yo si no tienen inconveniente- dijo Harry el cual le ganó a Terry pues él tenía la misma idea

¡Gracias Harry!,- y mirando a la castaña- es que Hermione y- yo nunca le haría nada malo a ninguna niña y menos a ti que eres tan linda- y Bruno volvió a tornarse rojo.

Hermione solo sonrió, los demás soltaron la carcajada.

Muy bien ya que todos estamos de acuerdo , aprendámonos nuestro papel- indicó Georgina

Después de 15 minutos los grupos pusieron en escena sus casos, algunos eran muy hilarantes, como el caso de dos hermanas que se habían enamorado del mismo hombre, otro afectó directamente a Harry pues era de un niño que quedó huérfano y era maltratado, Hermione tomo su mano y la estrechó durante toda la escenificación, disimuladamente para que nadie lo notara, luego fue su turno.

¡Pero papá, mamá, entiendan que lo amo!- a Hermione le salía natural , esta claro

No me vengas con bobadas Uds. son muy jóvenes para amar-Sara

Sres. Granger, no hay edad para el amor ¡y yo no me voy a separar nunca de su hija!- Harry

Y para que quieres estar con ella si le has hecho todo este daño-Terry

Sres. No justifico la acción de mi hijo, pero estoy de acuerdo en que no pueden truncar su futuro, así que lo mejor será que lo den en adopción- Bruno

¿Queeee?,¡nunca!- dijeron ambos enamorados tomados de las manos

Pero que tienen en la cabeza, ¡solo sueños!, ¡porque no pensaron antes, son muy jóvenes para criar un hijo!-Georgina

¡No consentiré que mi hija malgaste se vida con este inútil!-decía Sara y cogió a Hermione de un brazo pero ella se aferraba a Harry

¡Déjenla!, ¡ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y mi hijo!... nunca podré abandonarlos- Harry

¡Porque no nos entienden!, estamos de acuerdo que tal vez no seamos los mejores padres, pero lo amaremos como a nadie, ¡nunca lo abandonaremos!, yo amo a Harry y somos fuertes, si no nos quieren apoyar tendremos que irnos, trabajaremos, pero nunca más vuelvan a decirnos que nos quieren separar.}

¡Bien, hagan lo que les parezca!, pero de ahora en adelante iran solos porque hemos de decirles que Uds. dos nos han decepcionado- Terry

¡Ohhh! Que maravilla muchachos!, hasta me lo creí, bueno ahora empecemos el debate.

Mas tarde les toco ciencias y Geometría, cursos que Terry y Hermione dominaban a la perfección y si hubieran estado en Hogwarts habrían ganado muchos puntos y si no fuera por ese par Sara y Harry estarían en la luna. En el receso Hermione y Terry se quedaron ayudando a algunos de sus compañeros así que Harry aprovechó para conversar con Sara sobre Terry.

Sara, he podido notar que tu actitud hacia Terry es un poco agresiva- decía Harry sinceramente

Sí ¡no me había dado cuenta!- ironizó Sara

Esta bien... si no quieres hablar conmigo....- indicó algo decepcionado Harry

¡Discúlpame! Es que cuando hablo de él se me crispan los nervios, tu eres diferente Harry y no tengo porque tratarte así.

Pareces muy dolida- la miraba atentamente

Dime ¿como te sentirías si de pronto Hermione se olvida de ti y te hace a un lado por un montón de chicos estúpidos.?

Pues me dolería muchísimo

Eso me pasó

Y si era tan importante para ti ¿porqué lo dejaste ir?, yo habría intentado todo por ella.

¿Y crees que no lo hice?¿y sabes como me pagó? Me trato de la peor manera que te puedas imaginar.

Es muy doloroso pero se que en el fondo lo sigues queriendo, porque una amistad sincera siempre estará en nuestro corazón. Cuando yo estaba en cuarto año en mi colegio hubo un campeonato muy difícil y solo era para estudiantes de 5to. para arriba, pero alguien puso mi nombre en el ánfora y salí sorteado, todos pensaron que hice trampa, incluso Ron, porque creían que quería ser popular a toda costa y eso me dolió en el alma, incluso me peleé con él de no ser por Hermione que fue la **única **que creyó en mi y me apoyó en todo momento, no sé que me habría sucedido, su apoyo fue crucial para mi; pero en mi corazón a pesar de la actitud de mi amigo siempre había la esperanza de que recapacitara y así sucedió y volvimos a estar como antes "el trío dorado de Hogwarts".

¿Hogwarts?, no eran de Salem- apuntó Sara

Bueno, este, es que Hogwarts era el nombre de un trío famoso en la historia de Salem, por eso nos comparaban- salió Harry del apuro

¡Ahh!, es que yo no tuve una Hermione para que me apoyara, estaba sola.

Pero ahora estamos nosotros, así que inténtalo, dale una nueva oportunidad a tu amistad, nosotros te apoyaremos, mejor dicho los apoyaremos porque Terry te tiene gran estima y quiere retomar vuestra amistad.

¿Estas seguro?.... , bueno, si me sigues mirando con tus preciosos ojos creo que te diré si a todo, ¡me tienes hipnotizada!- y empezó a caminar como zombi

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, Sara era tan graciosa.

Sé que mis palabras no habrán sido en vano y vayamos a clases que ya va a acabar el receso.

¡Como Ud. mande capitán!- saludó marcialmente

Harry solo movió la cabeza y sonriendo la cogió por la cintura y la llevó al salón de clases.

En la cena el cuarteto de amigos charlaban sobre sus experiencias del día

Vaya Hermione, que ha sido duro ser tus padres- decía Sara

Nunca pensé verme en tal situación.

Sí ,ser padres tan jóvenes debe de requerir bastante valor- decía Terry

Pues en nuestro mun... continente la mayoría de edad se consigue a los 17 años y creo que si la pareja en verdad se ama puede casarse y tener hijos siendo jóvenes, yo lo haría así como lo hicieron mis padres- Harry dejo salir su lado romanticón

¿En serio?, sabía que en el otro lado era más liberales, pero no pensé que tanto- Terry se mostraba asombrado

Hermione escuchaba a Harry atentamente pues sabía que el siempre había deseado tener su propia familia, pero no imaginó que desearía ser padre tan joven.

si se aman como tu y Hermione- decía Sara seriamente

¡Quee!- decía Hermione sorprendida

Bueno, aclaro, como el ejemplo que Uds. dos interpretaron para Miss Ruperta, ¡serénate primita!- sonreía Sara

Es que me pillaste de sorpresa, bueno, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en ser padres tan jóvenes pienso que si en verdad se aman y desean asumir sus responsabilidades, nadie podrá impedírselos.

Si que nos ha puesto a reflexionar esa clase-Terry se mostraba pensativo

No estuvo mal para ser la primera vez en que me convertí en padre- decía Harry un poco emocionado.

Pero no te emociones tanto porque después vas a querer llevarlo a la realidad y no creo que la anterior candidata se muestre disponible, pero para eso estamos las primas Harricito- y le pellizco sus mejillas

¡Sara!- saltaron Hermione y Terry, haciendo sonrojar un poco más al ojiverde.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No desesperen que dentro de poco vendrá la escena del beso.

Chao y a abrigarse para que no nos agarre la influenza, nos vemos pronto ZUZU30


	11. Chapter 11

Muy bien aquí estoy de nuevo, un poco depre, porque tal parece que ha muchos se les ha ido la inspiración de paseo o simplemente ya abandonaron a la pareja del Fénix , bueno a pesar de ello aquí les dejo otro capitulo que nos lleva mas cerca al nudo de esta historia. Bye, cuídense.

CAPITULO 11

Ya habían pasado 20 días de su estadía en el colegio muggle y ese fin de semana Terry los había invitado a su mansión, una de las más lujosas de Londres por no decir la mejor.

Espero que nos divirtamos, Harry pienso mostrarte mi colección de motocicletas,¿te gusta el motocross?- decía Terry

Bueno la verdad que nunca he manejado una, siempre me han llevado- le dio nostalgia recordar la moto de Sirius.

Pienso que serás un excelente maestro para Harry, Terry- decía entusiasmada Hermione

Eso espero, veraz que es una experiencia alucinante- señalaba Terry contagiado por el entusiasmo.

Sara permanecía callada, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos de su infancia y niñez felíz al lado de su amigo inseparable. Como ella pensaba la servidumbre la reconoció y la saludó amigablemente, Terry no se sorprendió, sonreía al recordar algunas de sus travesuras. Les indicaron sus habitaciones y luego fueron a recorrer el lugar.

-¡Que bonito es todo esto!- decía Hermione mientras corría alrededor del lago artificial con los brazos extendidos.

- Me recuerda mi anterior hogar- decía Harry parado en la orilla bajo la sombra de un roble.

- Si es muy bonito, lo conservan muy bien- decía Sara

- Sí, fueron buenos tiempos- Terry hablaba contemplando a Sara.

Sara lo miró y se estremeció, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la verdad era dolorosa,¡no era fácil olvidar todo ello!

Harry al voltear y observar la cara de Sara pudo notar un brillo en ella ¿eran lágrimas?, no, no podía llorar y para sorpresa de todos hizo algo inusual en él, tomó agua entre sus manos y se la lanzó a Sara que al principio quedó en shock pero luego reaccionó persiguiendo a Harry por todo el lugar mojando a Hermione y Terry en el camino iniciándose una guerra de agua terminando con todos empapados y acostados en la orilla tomando el sol.

Luego de unos minutos se acercaron los del servicio con toallas para cubrirlos, sonriendo al ver a su niño tan felíz después de mucho tiempo.

El almuerzo fue exquisito y luego de este y de recorrer los jardines Terry inició sus lecciones con Harry ya que ninguna de las chicas estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a las ruidosas máquinas. Era increíble ver la emoción que ponía Terry al describir a Harry las cualidades de cada moto, parecía que hablaba de sus hijos y Harry no perdía ningún detalle, luego de la teoría vino la práctica para ello se ataviaron de esos trajes deportivos bien ajustados con sus guantes y cascos que dejaron a ambas primas con la boca abierta.

Woww que guapos son los dos- pensaban ambas

La práctica fue más sencilla para el ojiverde ya que al ser magistral volando la escoba, descubrió que con las motos había que tener un poco más de fuerza en los brazos pero el equilibrio era el mismo.

Me encanta esta sensación, con el viento en el rostro y el vértigo de la velocidad, apenas pueda me voy a comprar una.

Guau Harry, aprendes demasiado rápido diría yo, ¿verdad que es lo más excitante que has hecho en este mundo?- le decía Terry llegando a su lado en su moto negra.

Sí, en este mundo- afirmaba Harry

¿Qué te parece una carrera y luego un paseo?, el que gane elegirá a su compañera.

OK- aceptó Harry

Luego de darse las indicaciones empezaron su competencia, Harry pensó que era una buena oportunidad para que Sara y Terry pudieran retomar con más fuerza su amistad, así que mejor ganaba para elegir a Hermione porque estaba casi seguro de que Terry también la elegiría pues en los últimos días se habían vuelto inseparables, incluso se sentía desplazado y Hermione parecía estar muy cómoda en su presencia.

Dicho y hecho, la competencia fue muy reñida, ambas primas desconocían las intenciones de los muchachos pero miraban asombradas el espíritu competitivo de ambos y sus ansias de triunfo en cada maniobra.

Harry ganó ( aunque hizo trampa al usar un atajo) y sin decir nada cogió a Hermione de la cintura y la sentó detrás, le puso el casco y arrancó, avanzó hasta la cima de la entrada y paró para observar a Terry y Sara, al principio parecía que ella se iba a negar pero se subió a la moto.

¡Bien!- dicho esto apretó el acelerador y se internó en la ciudad, quería perderse de la vista de Terry, para que así él y Sara tuvieran la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, además aprovecharía en hablar con su castaña a solas pues hace tiempo que extrañaba esa intimidad que tenían ambos en Hogwarts.

Hermione nunca se había subido a una moto, bueno el hipogrifo fue otra historia, y siempre le había tenido temor a la velocidad, ¡al menos las motos muggles no volaban!, pero era como hacerlo, además de ello se sentía segura, ¿Por qué?, simple, porque iba con Harry y sabía que él nunca le haría daño, siempre la protegería…ya le explicaría el porque de esta huida, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, abrazando cada vez más fuerte a su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegaron a una hermosa alameda Harry paró y contempló el paisaje, luego ayudó a Hermione a bajar, se sacaron los cascos y se sentaron a mirarlo todo.

¡Que lugar más lindo!, tantos años en Londres y nunca vine por aquí- decía Hermione

Sí, creo que Terry estará buen tiempo buscándonos

Y ¿por qué de esta huida?

¿Huida?- la miraba fingiendo asombro, pero esta demás decir que ella no caería en su engaño pues sabia cuando mentía y cuando decía la verdad.

¡No te puedo engañar!, bueno esta huida es para tener un poquito de tiempo para nosotros y además para permitir que Sara y Terry confraternicen más.

Me he dado cuenta que Sara evita a Terry, pero en el fondo lo estima bastante y él aunque trate de disimularlo, también le tiene mucho aprecio- apuntó acertadamente Hermione.

A ti nunca se te pasa nada

Soy muy observadora, me conoces, y también me he dado cuenta que me has desplazado por Sara y ella anda muy cómoda a tu lado, se han hecho grandes amigos.

En lo último estoy de acuerdo, no me negarás que ella es muy divertida y agradable, pero jamás te desplazaré Hermione, sabes muy bien que tu además de ser mi amiga, eres mi familia y si he estado con tu prima ha sido para ayudarla a superar algunos problemas amicales.

Y porque no me dijiste nada, yo también podría ayudar, recuerda que es mi prima.

Si Hermione, pero no te preocupes yo te aviso para que me apoyes… y cambiando de tema ¿que noticias tienes de Hogwarts?, y ahora que recuerdo la otra vez le dije a Sara que éramos el famoso trío de Hogwarts y …

¡Queé! ¿y como lo arreglaste?- se escuchaba alarmada

Calma, le aclaré que era un apodo porque nos comparaban con un trío famoso que así se llamaba y me creyó.

Estaban abrazados, Harry pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Hermione y ella tomaba su mano libre y jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡Qué bueno!, -suspiró- nuestra estancia en el colegio muggle ha estado bien después de todo pero no dejo de extrañar a Hogwarts, según me ha informado la profesora Mcgonagall, los estudiantes piensan que nuestra ausencia se debe a que nos han enviado a una misión del ministerio para analizar la educación mágica en otros continentes, debido a que ambos somos los mejores estudiantes…

- En 100 años, bueno tú porque yo…

- Harry , recuerda que tu eres "el niño que vivió", "el salvador del mundo mágico", "el galán de Hogwarts", "el buscador más joven de quidich"…¿continuo?- le dijo con su típico aire de sabelotodo.

Ambos sonrieron y Harry acarició su mejilla suavemente mirándola tiernamente.

Lo tengo muy claro, ¿sabes? me parece asombroso el gran cambio que he experimentado, de ser el niño flacuchento, bajito y miedoso de 11 años a todo lo que tu me has dicho.

¡Vaya que modesto! Y yo que había exagerado- le dijo Hermione divertida

Veo que Sara te ha contagiado su ironía

Un poquito

Y volvieron a reír.

- ¿Qué será de Ron?- preguntaba Harry

- ¿ Y Ginny?- lo miró plenamente en espera de su reacción

- ¿ Y todos?, ya te dije que Ginny y yo no hemos vuelto a retomar la relación.

- Pero parece que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo, porque te podría asegurar que fue ella la que inició la batalla campal en el baile.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo, me pareció notar que un rayo iba dirigido hacia ti, pero gracias a uno de tus¿20? pretendientes este no te dio de lleno- ahora el ironizaba

- ¿celoso?

- ¿celosa?

- ¡Bahh!- dijeron al mismo tiempo y lanzaron una carcajada

- ¡Quiero que siempre nos mantengamos unidos Harry!, tu eres para mi el hombre más especial y extraordinario que he conocido y a pesar de todos tus cambios, tu noble corazón siempre ha sido el mismo y es lo que más me gusta de ti, ¿te quiero muchísimo, nunca lo olvides!- y lo abrazó fuertemente

- Es lo que mas quiero, ¡no separarme de ti!, porque eres lo que nunca tuve y siempre añoré y ten por seguro que haré lo posible para que tu deseo y el mío se hagan realidad- y la estrechó más fuerte aún.

En otro parque una pareja de ex amigos buscaba la forma de romper el hielo y entablar conversación.

Apenas Terry estacionó Sara se bajó y comenzó a caminar despacio. Terry por su parte observaba todo con el fin de localizar a sus dos amigos pues no era posible que se hubieran perdido si le dió bien las instrucciones a Harry.

¿Y Harry y Hermione?- preguntó Sara un poco incómoda

¡ No tengo ni idea!, ya deberían de haber llegado, le indiqué a Harry muy bien el camino, no sé que ha pasado , puede ser que hayan tenido ganas de curiosear antes de venir- indicó mas sereno Terry

Bueno , supongo que tienes razón, esperemos- "¿donde demonios se han metido y ahora que haré?, no me gusta nada estar a sola con Terry y este corazón que empieza a acelerarse, mejor respiro y me sereno"- pensaba Sara aparentando tranquilidad.

No desesperes Sara que tu "querido" Harry en unos minutos aparece- apuntaba Terry

Veo que te has dado cuenta del gran afecto que le tengo, es que en verdad Harry es maravilloso y yo que ya había perdido la esperanza en los hombres- era mordaz pero él se lo había buscado.

¿Porqué?,¿No lo dices por mi?-Terry era una mezcla de pena y asombro

No te des mucha importancia Ferrel, aunque tú has dado muchos motivos para esta decepción- señalaba Sara.

Es verdad y te pido perdón, se que no es suficiente, pero en verdad lo lamento…, creo que después de mucho tiempo estamos teniendo una conversación civilizada, y es que la influencia de tu prima ha hecho que mejore mi comportamiento ¡Quién me viera "hablando" con una jovencita tan linda como tu en plan de amigo y no de conquista!.

Así que Hermione ha hecho un buen trabajo, los dos son increíbles ¿verdad?, a veces pienso que pertenecen a otro mundo

Sí, Harry se ha ganado mi respeto y aprecio y Hermione además mi admiración.

Lo mismo me pasa con Harry, bueno ya sabes hermione es mi prima y siempre le había tenido envidia, aunque ahora de la buena pero con Harry, él es tan tierno, tan respetuosa, tan varonil, tan guapo…

Pero Hermione es más inteligente…

¡Y tu que te creías el mejor!, por eso te gusta, ella te gana en todas las materias y Harry es incluso mejor que tu en algunos deportes a pesar de no ser la celebridad del colegio.

No seas tan ácida Sara, recuerda "la conversación civilizada"

Sí, sí…¡mira , allí vienen!- saltó señalando a la moto y sus dos ocupantes

Harryy, Harryyy- lo abrazó y por poco lo estampa en la acera si no fuera por los buenos reflejos del pelinegro.

Si primita, yo también te quiero, ya veo que sucumbiste al poder Potter- decía en son de broma Hermione

¿Qué es eso del poder Potter?- preguntó interesado Terry

¡Ahh!, es un poder característico de este pelinegro aquí presente que atrae a las chicas como imán a los metales, en nuestra anterior escuela era el mayor galán que incluso club de fans tenía, siendo su presidenta Romilda Vane- señalaba Hermione como si hubiera leído el concepto de un diccionario.

No que en lo de galán no coincidíamos- Terry le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Sí, sí, y eso que eres mi mejor amiga- decía un poco apenado Harry- ya veraz, ujum, lo que Uds. no saben- levantó el dedo índice como típico sabelotodo- es que una señorita castaña, también presente, tenía a mas de medio colegio suspirando por ella, incluso algunos duelos se habían dado y gracias a que para su buena suerte tiene "un caballero" que la protege de los chicos malos es que ha salido bien librada de algunos líos- terminó a punto de partirse de la risa

¿Líos?,en los que tu me has metido y si no mal recuerdo muchos de los cuales gracias a mi – hizo énfasis en esto- pudimos salir- indicó satisfecha.

Wow, que colegio más interesante, no sabía que Uds. eran tan populares- puntualizó Sara.

Por algo nos mandaron de intercambio, para no ocasionar más líos- dijo Harry de manera inocente.

Y los demás rompieron en risas, aunque una castaña le daba una mirada de regaño a su amigo antes de compartir la risa con todos.

En la noche se pusieron a ver una película romántica para agradar a las chicas, todos estaban recostados en los cojines , comiendo palomitas y tomando algunos refrescos, luego se desató una batalla de almohadas que terminó con una guerra de cosquillas.

Hermione sabía que la debilidad de Harry eran las pantorrillas y Harry sabía que Hermione quedaba indefensa cuando le hacían cosquillas en la planta del pie, así que fueron al ataque.

Sara consiguió echar a Harry al suelo y ambas lo hacían retorcerse de la risa así que Terry fue en su defensa haciendo cosquillas a Sara en la espalda y ella echó a correr, lo que aprovechó Harry en levantarse y perseguir a Hermione, ella corrió al baño y antes de que cerrara la puerta el ojiverde ingresó.

¿En donde quedó la valentía Gryffindor señorita?- le decía un harry acalorado

Pues, ¿no sabes que el baño es privado?

En la guerra y el amor vale todo

Ambos se miraban expectantes de quien hacía el primer movimiento, entonces Hermione que pretendía ganar la puerta hizo un brusco movimiento y trastabiló, se hubiera dado tremendo porrazo si no es por Harry que se agachó para cogerla colocando su mano debajo de la espalda de la castaña pero con la mala suerte de que al inclinarse se golpeó la ceja con el lavamanos y hubiera pasado desapercibido si no fuera que un hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotar.

-¡Harry te has dañado!- decía Hermione preocupada

- No me duele

- Si me sueltas, te podré limpiar el corte

Harry no había reparado en que todavía la sostenía delicadamente, la soltó y ella cogió un algodón del botiquín y con alcohol empezó a limpiarle la herida, Harry se sentó para que ella pudiera estar a su altura, viéndola tan cerca podía notar sus pecas de la nariz y el lunar del costado de su cuello.

¡Harry no te muevas!- y le cogió la mejilla con la otra mano para evitar su movimiento, él se quedó quieto, sentía muy rico el calorcito de la mano de Hermione y ella podía apreciar la textura de la piel de Harry un poco rugosa por la incipiente barba que ya le había crecido.

¡Auch!

¡Lo siento!, voy a soplar para que no te arda- y se acercó más a él, estaban tan cerca, casi nariz con nariz, mirándose a los ojos con ensoñación.

¿Qué hacen aquí?- era Sara-¿Y Hermione porque estás despeinada? ¿Y tu Harry porque pareces transpirado?

Es que vistos desde la puerta daban una visión bastante comprometedora.

¡Mi hebilla!, se debe de haber caído cuando me resbalé

¿Y estas bien Hermione?- preguntó Terry

Eso pregúntenle a Harry que para evitar mi caída se golpeó en la ceja, por eso estaba limpiándole la herida.

¡Ahh, era por eso!- dijeron Sara y Terry al mismo tiempo.

Haber Harry- Sara se acercó a examinarlo y al revisarlo se dió cuenta de su cicatriz de rayo- ¡Que cicatriz tan particular!, recién la he visto.

Me la hice de muy pequeño… en un accidente de coche

Sí, es una seña característica en él- apoyó Hermione

Y hasta me llamaban cararajada

¿Quién se atrevió?- preguntó enojada Sara

Un rubio platinado… bueno ya estas Harry- decía Hermione mirando su herida- así que Sara ya te puedes despegar de su frente.

Entonces la castaña la tomó de los hombros y la alejó de su amigo.

Hermione,¡ya sé donde cayó tu hebilla!- le decía Harry con cara de divertido

¿Qué?¿En donde Harry?

Y él le señaló hacia dentro del water

- ¡Ohh!

-0-0-0-0-

Muy bien esto es todo por hoy, espero continuar pronto, cuí30


	12. Chapter 12

Muy bien aquí esta la parte que muchos estaban esperando, espero que sean más generosos con sus reviews.

CAPITULO 12

Llegó el día de la presentación del esperado grupo musical "Los chicos encantadores", tenían que asistir temprano al orfanato para poder apoyar en las labores y en la tarde sería la fiesta que había organizado el colegio , para los pequeñitos que vivían allí.

Todos iban emocionados, todos menos Harry, el nunca había tratado con niños tan pequeños a excepción de Teddy y su primo Dudley cuando eran niños y de eso… mejor no acordarse y de pronto al encontrarse rodeado de tantas caritas curiosas le dio miedo y mucha tristeza, miedo porque no sabía como actuar, que hacer y tristeza porque él al igual que ellos era huérfano desde tan pequeño, se sentía torpe, estaba paralizado mirando como sus amigos regresaban a su infancia y jugaban con los pequeñines.

Sara y Hermione jugaban a la ronda, Terry cargaba a los niños en sus hombros y el de pronto se vió rodeado de muchos pequeños que tiraban de sus ropas para que les prestase atención, al reaccionar quiso correr pero reaccionó al escuchar a un chiquitín pedirle que les contara un cuento.

E hh…¿un cuento?- suspiró, bueno su vida era una gran historia, así que no seria difícil narrarla ¿verdad?, se sentó y los niños lo imitaron, tomó aire y empezó:

Había un niño que se llamaba James y vivía en una alacena debajo de la escalera…

¿en una alacena?- preguntaron los niños curiosos.

… y así salvaron la piedra filosofal y derrotaron al señor malo- finalizó algo emocionado.

¡Waooo!,¡que viva el trío dorado!- los chicos aplaudían felices.

Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y no era la primera vez y cuando se iba a parar llegó Sara para decirle que tenían que cambiarse para la función.

¡RIDICULOS!, no era la palabra adecuada puesto que íbamos a actuar para niños, pero era irreal- pensaba Harry.

¡Vamos Harry , que mono estas!- le decía Georgina

Harry nunca se imaginó verse vestido así, como un …¡payaso!,con su nariz y mejillas rojas, con sus zapatotes y su gorrita.

¡Vaya!¿que diría Romilda y las chicas al verme asi?y ya me imagino la cara de Ron y los demás, ¡ si hasta Snape se habría levantado de su tumba! Y de Malfoy mejor ni hablar.

Terry estaba disfrazado de robot, Sara de muñequita, Hermione como gatita, Georgina como mariposa, Kennett como vaquero y completando el pintoresco grupo estaba Harry como payasito.

¿Porque me tuvo que tocar este disfraz?- bueno al menos no esta Rita Skeeter pensaba para si Harry- Cantamos, bailamos, repetimos como 4 veces la canción de los patitos y 3 la de la granja, creo que tendré pesadillas con tanto tema, pero al final todos quedamos contentos y con promesas de regresar, pero no sé si Hermione y yo lo hagamos porque falta muy poco para acabar nuestro castigo.

¡ven vamos para las fotos!

Luego de las fotos guardaron todo y se sentaron un rato para descansar.

Ven Harry, siéntate a mi lado y conversemos- le decía Hermione cansada pero felíz.

Fue todo un relajo verdad- le decía Harry suspirando.

Sí, aunque veo que te las arreglaste muy bien con los niños, al principio pensé en ayudarte pero luego te vi con ellos muy contento y me alegré ¿Qué les estabas contando?- decía Hermione orgullosa y curiosa.

Pues mi vida, nuestra primera aventura.

¿De verdad?

Bueno a ellos les parecía un cuento y cualquiera que la escuchara pensaría lo mismo, claro menos tu y yo.

¡un cuento!, si hubieran vivido lo que nosotros, parece tan fácil al contarlo.

¡Nunca me cansaré de agradecerte por haber estado conmigo!- y la abrazó acercándola más.

¡No tienes porque hacerlo, yo sé que tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi!- le decía mirándolo a los ojos a escasos centímetros de distancia.

¡si volviera a nacer repetiría todo lo vivido contigo!

¿estas seguro?, ¿hasta las horas de estudio y hasta las regañinas?

Todo Hermione, porque si no me hubieras regañado o no me hubieras y aun obligas a estudiar, no seria lo que soy.

¡Harry me vas a hacer sonrojar!- y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del ojiverde

Esto aprovechó nuestro amigo para darle un beso tierno detrás de la oreja haciendo que ella se sonrojara más, pero no se movió, su corazón empezó a latir mas aceleradamente, ella quería decir algo pero no quería romper el momento, de pronto Harry le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara, él tenía una expresión ¿nerviosa?, sus ojos brillaban y con voz ronca le dijo:

¡.Hermione…te quiero mucho, nunca me dejes por favor!

Qu…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque Harry le dio un suave beso en los labios, Hermione se quedó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y empezó a temblar, Harry la estrechó mas aún y aunque dolía su fuerte agarre no podía moverse, ¡estaba paralizada! y cuando decidió disfrutar del mágico momento:

¡Son novios!, ¡son novios!, ¡son novios!- eran los niños que brincaban a su alrededor.

Se separaron asustados y sonrojados, cada uno viendo al lado opuesto.

¡que dicen!, ¡ya es tarde!, ¡voy a ver si vino la movilidad!- dijo la castaña huyendo hacia el ingreso del orfanato.

A que son novios ¿verdad?- preguntaba un niño

Ella es muy linda- aseguraba otro

¿estas triste?- preguntaba un tercero

¿Quuué?, ah, yo … voy a subir las cosas al bus, nos vemos- y se fue corriendo tras de Hermione.

¿Y ahora ¡que hago!?, si quería, pero no me lo esperaba aún y ahora que le digo, ¿le pregunto el porque?,¿le digo lo que siento?, ¿no hago nada y me comporto como si esto no hubiera pasado?, ¡pero no voy a poder!..., mejor espero que el me diga algo…, sí, sí, mejor eso.

Y se acercó al bus dispuesta a ayudar, necesitaba distraerse y tranquilizarse, en eso estaba cuando se acercó Kennett y sin mas le tomó la mano.

- Hermione te estaba buscando- le dijo algo emocionado

- ¿?

- Sé que talvez estas sorprendida por mi atrevimiento pero quiero decirte que tu me interesas mucho y quiero entablar una amistad mas cercana contigo y es que desde que te vi no he podido sacarte de mi mente, si me animé a entrar al grupo musical fue por ti, porque tu me inspiras.

- Pero Kennett, que dices…

- Eres mi sueño hecho realidad, ¡nunca imaginé volverte a tener tan cerca!

- ¡ como puedes decir eso si recién me conoces!

- Te conozco desde hace cuatro años.

- No, te estas confundiendo, tu no puedes conocerme

- Hermione, yo estudié en Dumstrang, pero debido a Voldemort, mi familia se exilió a Sudamérica y hace poco después de su derrota regresamos a Londres.

-¿T-tu, eres mago? Porque te sorprendes, pensé que lo sabías

- No… y creo que Harry tampoco.

-¿ahh…Potter!- dijo con un poco de desilusión- bueno, no es tan desagradable como supuse, pensé que el "gran salvador", tendría el ego hasta el cielo.

- El no es así, además estamos con muggles y sabemos comportarnos

¿Hermione, estas más hermosa que en el baile del torneo!, Krum no paró de hablar de ti en casi un año, no sabes lo celoso que estaba, ¡yo te iba a invitar!, pero el se me adelantó, además al ser mi superior no pude retarlo a un duelo.

¡pensaste hacer eso!

Sí, ¡gracias por venir!- y de improviso la abrazó y apretujó, Hermione estaba super sorprendida.

Tran-qui-lo Kennett- y le dio unos toquecitos en la cabeza- ¿me puedes soltar?

¡ohh!, perdona, de ahora en adelante te voy a cuidar siempre.

¿Qué cosa?, ya me esta dando miedo- pensaba para sí nuestra linda castaña.

Bueno, ya que nos saludamos, ¡mejor me voy a seguir guardando las cosas!- le dió la espalda para salir corriendo pero se quedó paralizada al ver la cara de piedra de Harry, el cual con los puños blancos del enojo parecía a punto de lanzar fuego, entonces giró bruscamente, tomó del brazo a Kennett y mientras lo arrastraba le dijo:

¡ven y ayúdame!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¡chanchanchanchannnn!, ¿Qué pasará?, nos encontramos en el próximo cap.

Bye zuzu30


	13. Chapter 13

Este capítulo va dedicado a Pupy mi fiel lectora, creo que es por ella que esta historia continua.

En verdad no se como le haces para tener tiempo de estar al tanto de tantos fics, ¡muy impresionante!, Te felicito.

CAPITULO 13

El camino de vuelta fue muy silencioso, primero porque muchos dormitaban a causa del cansancio y segundo porque los pocos despiertos preferían mirar en silencio el paisaje nocturno.

Sara, Hermione y Terry dormitaban y Harry al lado de la ventana miraba un punto imaginario y es que en realidad pensaba en lo acontecido ¿ por qué cada vez que abría sus sentimientos hacia Hermione algo los interrumpía?¿era una señal?¿porque tenía que ser tan difícil? Y ahora aparecía el tal Kennett que se le notaba embelesado con su castaña, si era un idiota, todo el camino de vuelta no dejaba de verla con su cara bobalicona mientras dormía… ¡si pudiera usar magia!.

-Ahh Hermione, si tal vez pudieras comprender que no se como explicarme bien, si me enfrenté al innombrable ¿Por qué aun no te he dicho todo lo que siento por ti? Y tu no me has dado a entender nada, ni siquiera me has dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto de regreso,¿no te gusto mi beso?, un corto detalle de mis sentimientos por ti ¡ese beso que ha encendido en mi un fuego que empieza a consumirme y no se si me pueda contener!.

Se volvió para observarla y notó que Kennett no separaba sus ojos de ella así que no soportó más y se acercó a él para enfrentarlo.

-¡Oye tu! ¿Por qué la miras tanto?

- Ese no es tu problema Potter.

Harry estaba de pie frente de él y lo miraba con odio, si las miradas mataran ambos hubieran muerto apenas apenas estas se cruzaran, obviamente evitaban gritar para que todos oyeran pero las palabras masticadas por cada uno de ellos daba a entender el momento de tensión.

No, no es mi problema porque tu te vas alejar de ella.

Ni en sueños

Solo te lo estoy advirtiendo

¡Oye, tu no eres nadie para ordenarme, además el que tu seas el salv…

¿Harry que pasa?- era Terry que había despertado al escuchar el tonito de esos dos

¡Ahh! Ahora vienen tus refuerzos!

Ven Harry , no pierdas el tiempo son ese

Y Harry obedeció no sin antes rematar a Kennett con la mirada.

- Harry puedo hablar contigo un ratito- era Georgina

- Creo que no estoy en un buen momento y …

- Si se te nota algo tenso, ven te voy hacer unos masajitos bastante buenos para que te relajes.

Harry miró a Terry y él le levantó los hombros dejándolo con la chica.

Dame la espalda para que pueda masajearte, primero por los hombros- Harry obedeció- Uyy, si estas mas duro que una tabla, ¡tan enfadado estabas!- y con los pulgares le frotaba detrás de la nuca, el pelinegro se dejaba llevar, en verdad que los masajes le estaban relajando y no sabe como pero se quedo dormido.

-¡ahh, que tierno!, mis masajes nunca fallan- entonces Georgina aprovechó y lo recostó en su pecho, acariciándole el rostro todo el trayecto de regreso.

Luego de un rato nuestra castaña favorita despertó apenas el carro estacionó, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros; estaba decidida a aclarar las cosas con Harry, el sueño que había tenido le abrió los ojos sobre sus sentimientos por l.

Y pensando en eso ¿Dónde estaba Harry?- empezó a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que Sara…

-¡¿Que hace harry con Georgina?!

¿Que?

Sí, míralos, están tan acaramelados

Hermione luego de ver esa escena no dijo nada pero salió del bus como un torbellino, apretando los puños y los dientes con los ojos acuosos y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación.

Uy creo que metí la pata

¿Qué le pasó a Hermione?- preguntaba Terry a Sara algo confundido

Pues creo que se acaba de dar tremenda decepción con Harry

¿Por qué?

Pues míralo tu mismo, no se como pudo con esa resbalosa y yo que pensé que él era diferente.

Alto Sara, no prejuzgues a nuestro amigo, él se acercó a Georgina porque ella lo llamó y luego ví que ella le hacía unos masajitos en el cuello y bueno supongo que se durmió porque ese es el efecto de las manos de Georgina.

¡Como si no lo hubieras experimentado!, y si lo sabías porque no lo evitaste, mira en que situación comprometedora se encuentran, ve y soluciona esto que yo voy a hablar con Hermione.

En la habitación Hermione rompió a llorar, no sabía porque lloraba así, si solo lo había visto bien …¿aplastado? en Georgina, no se estaban besando, pero ¡NO PODÍA SOPORTAR QUE OTRA Y NO ELLA ESTUVIERA ASÍ CON EL!, justo hoy cuando la había besado ¿porqué?

De pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par y entró Sara.

Primita ¡¿que te pasa?!, estas, estas derrumbada, ¿porqué?, hay algo mas de lo que vimos en el bus ¿verdad?, vamos dímelo, déjalo salir, desahógate.

¡es que me besó! Y yo, yo …- no podía hablar, lloraba y lloraba

¡Harry te besó!

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Y luego se fue con esa…¡ yo lo mato!, como pudo… aunque Terry me dijo que él se acercó a Georgina porque ella lo llamó.

¿y como terminaron así?

No sé primita, pero serénate yo voy a hablar con esos dos luego podremos tomar decisiones

¡ no quiero verlo!

¡Hermione!, por favor, sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo de la calma pero no hagas berrinche, tenemos que aclararlo todo, ve date un baño, eso te tranquilizará.

Y la empujó hasta la puerta del baño.

- Ya vengo- y salió disparada al encuentro de Terry y Harry

Mientras tanto Harry por la bulla de todos empezó a despertar, estaba con la vista un poco nublada por el sueño y empezaba a ordenar sus ideas cuando…

Hey Harry, párate, tenemos que cambiarnos para bajar a cenar- le decía Terry un poco molesto

¡Ahh, bien!

No hay apuro Harry

¿Quién me habla?- giró su cara para observar directamente los pechos de Georgina y cuando se dió cuenta de la posición en la que estaba saltó como un resorte al pasadizo.

¡Por Merlín!¿que hacía yo así?- pensaba atropelladamente, ¿y Hermione me habrá visto?, no recuerdo nada, solo los masajes…¿Dónde esta Hermione?

Si buscas a Hermione ella ya bajó- le dijo Terry

Ppero ella me vió así- le susurraba a Terry cerca del oído- di que no, di que no, rezaba Harry.

Según Sara , sí, y parece que no le agradó nada, no sé que le habrás …¿Harry!- el pelinegro bajaba a toda velocidad del auto en dirección al dormitorio de las chicas, cuando estaba a mitad del camino frenó en seco y se desvió por un pasadizo cercano a la biblioteca.

¿y que le voy a decir?, seguro que el golpe a Malfoy no será nada comparado a lo que me espera, ¿cómo fui a dar a los brazos de Georgina?¿Porque Harry eres un imbecil?, justo hoy que la besé, Aggg,- se jalaba los cabellos de la frente,¡rayos!, se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se puso a suspirar quería buscarle el lado bueno pero… luego de unos minutos de reflexión.

Aunque no he hecho nada malo, yo no quiero nada con esa chica y ahora que recuerdo Hermione tiene que explicarme que hacía con Kennett, yo al menos me dormí pero ella estaba muy despierta, no me puede reclamar nada- ¡cuando no los celos matan todo razonamiento!.

Harry que bueno que te encuentro, no pudimos hablar porque te dormiste…

Disculpa, si me dormí, estaba algo cansado, pero ¿ahora quieres hablar?, de verdad que tengo que hacer algo urgente y …

¡ohhh!, ¡todos me rechazan!- y empezó a llorar, digo llorar, ¡no!, eran torrentes que salían de sus ojos.

No Georgina, no es eso, no llores por favor- se impresionó por la explosión de llanto de la rubia.

Harry, llévame a la biblioteca, debe estar vacía, no quiero que me vean llorar.

Esta bien, pero tranquilízate

Entraron y el juntó la puerta, tampoco quería que los vieran así.

Dime Harry ¿qué tengo de malo?

Nada, nada

Entonces ¿porqué me rechazas?

No es eso, si no que tengo que…

¡cállate!, no trates de ser amable conmigo

No es amabilidad, en verdad

Soy fea

No, no…

Mi cuerpo es feo

¿queé?

¡Mírame!, tú eres hombre, dime cual es mi defecto, ¡no soporto que me rechacen!

Y empezó a sacarse la ropa.

- ¿Qué haces?-le dijo Harry alarmado

- ¡mírame!, dime que parte de mi cuerpo no te gusta

- esta chica esta loca, ¿porqué me pasa esto a mi?- pensaba Harry aterrado y sudando frío.

-¡Detente!- pero ella no parecía escucharlo, estaba como poseída quitándose la ropa y arrojándola con cólera.

-¿son mis brazos muy gordos?,¿mi busto es pequeño?,¿mi piel no es lo suficientemente suave?.

Harry instintivamente empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta .

-¿A dónde crees que vas Harry?,¡tócame!, dime ¿mi piel es suave?

-¿Queeé?, ni loco la tocaba, el solo quería escapar pero ella se acercaba peligrosamente ataviada solo con su ropa interior.

En el cuarto de las chicas Hermione apenas si se lavó la cara, no quería bañarse ni mucho menos dormir, no quería estar allí encerrada torturándose porque era un poco masoquista, se cambió y se dirigió al lugar en el que siempre se tranquilizaba, al lugar donde encontraba paz, se dirigió a… ¡la biblioteca!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se acerca el desenlace de esta historia ¿qué pasará?, si tiene alguna idea me gustaría conocerla.

Bye, cuídense y a los maestros ¡¡Feliz día!! Zuzu30


	14. Chapter 14

Hola chicos y chicas ya nos estamos acercando al final del fic, aunque aun hay momentos divertidos y mas íntimos entre esta pareja por eso la categoría es T.

CAPITULO 14

Mientras tanto en "ese lugar", la biblioteca, Harry estaba que sudaba frío ante la actitud mostrada por su joven compañera.

-¡Tócame Harry!, dime por que no soy buena,¡¿Cuál es mi defecto?!

- Y si la desmayo, mejor le tapo la boca y la amarro,¡es tan escandalosa!, si la golpeo y … no, no ¡no se que hacer!- pensaba Harry desesperado, no mas bien aterrado.

Por el pasadizo la ojimiel se acercaba cada vez más a la biblioteca, sus pies le pesaban pero sabia que leyendo algo "suave", quizá "100 años de soledad", se le iba a pasar el malestar, así se repondría y estaría lista para hablar con Harry ya mas tranquila.

Bueno ya casi llego… pero ¿que es ese escándalo que se escucha allí dentro?, ¡que no saben que es una biblioteca y allí no se alza la voz!....ufff, creo que aquí tampoco voy a estar tranquila.

Ya iba a dar media vuelta cuando …

- ¡Tócame Harry!

-¿?, ¡¿Queeeé?!, Harryyyy…, esto si que fue suficiente,¡ahora me va a escuchar!- y arremetió contra la puerta abriéndola de un manotazo.

En su vida vió a Harry en muchas situaciones pero jamás estaría preparada para ver lo que vió, se queda paralizada en el marco de la puerta, no esperaba ver tal escena: Georgina en ropa interior, Harry todo sudado y en una lucha de manos ¿Quién quería agarrar a quién? o ¿luchaban por separarse?; su cuerpo empezó a temblar de furia, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, perdió la noción de todo, solo los veía a los dos tan juntos, tan, tan ¡ODIOSOS!

Harry al verla se alivió un poco, Hermione siempre lo había ayudado a salir de situaciones tan desafortunadas pero el alivio le duro poco porque al ver el rostro de Hermione pudo leer los pensamientos ¿asesinos? que su "querida amiga" le estaba profesando.

Hermione lo mataría, pero de pronto y en cámara lenta su "mejor amiga" cerro los ojos y se giro en dirección a la puerta con toda la dignidad que disponía.

Si Hermione se va, no, no la pesadilla – de pronto frente a sus ojos pasaron las imágenes de sus odiadas pesadillas: Hermione refugiándose en los brazos de un pelirrojo, luego ambos ( Hermione y Harry) mas envejecidos con las miradas apagadas en la estación del tren despidiendo a otros pelirrojos que eran sus hijos ¡por Merlin! una invasión pelirroja¡jamás!, entonces Harry mas desesperado que nadie grito desaforado- ¡HERMIONEE!- no la podía perder.

Eso fue para la castaña como el clic de una granada, giro para enfrentarlo y de su cuerpo salía una áurea roja como fuego incandescente.

-¡Cierra la boca Harry James, Potter Evans!¡¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo?!

- ¡Vete Hermione, este es un asunto entre Harry y yo!

- ¿Qué esta chica esta loca de remate", no sabe como es Hermione cuando esta enfadada- decía Harry para si un poco acobardado por las palabras de su ... todp.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso , Hermione girٴ su rostro y como quien mira una cucaracha levantó el brazo y Georgina fue a dar contra la pared cayendo desmayada.

¡¡Hermione!!

La castaña había hecho magia involuntaria, su descontrol la llevó a atacar a Georgina, sabia que habia violado muchas regla pero¡que carajos le importaban! Estaba muy alterada.

No te me acerques

Pero Herm...

¡Te he dicho que no te me acerques!- y a Harry le pasó lo mismo que a la anterior chica pero al ser mas ágil pudo amortiguar la caída, en verdad que ese lado de su castaña lo sorprendió bastante pero no lo suficiente para dejarla ir,¡al diablo con las reglas, con el castigo, con todo!, haría hasta lo imposible por convencer a Hermione de su inocencia y demostrarle todo el amor que sentía y lo primero que hizo fue amarrarla, con magia claro, luego creo un escudo que le evitara desaparecer.

Srta. Hermione Jane Granger, creo que Ud. se ha portado muy mal hoy, mire lo que ha hecho y todo por un mal entendido, ahora su valiente caballero tendrá que arreglar esto, demoraré un poco pero solo le pido que no se mueva de allí.

Hermione forcejeaba, quería desaparecer pero sabia que Harry era muy poderoso y romper su hechizo era casi imposible.

-Vaya y dices que lo va a arreglar todo y encima te burlas sabiendo que no puedo escapar, ¡te odio Harry James!, ¿porqué me tuve que enamorar de ti?,¿por qué maldita sea no pudimos seguir siendo amigos?, ¿por qué me tuviste que besar?,¡Aaagggg!.

El pelinegro sabía que estaría siendo objeto de todas las maldiciones imperdonables de "su amor"- que lindo sonaba- pero ya se encargaría de tranquilizarla ¡aunque la tuviera que secuestrar y llevar a una isla solitaria!.

Bueno, primero "obliviate" y señaló hacia Sara y Terry que perplejos miraban desde un rincón del pasadizo, el los había visto desde que Hermione lo lanzo contra la pared pero no pudo advertirle al verla tan alterada, luego los tomo de las manos y desapareció con ellos llevándolos a la habitación de Terry, los acostó juntos en la cama bien abrazaditos y sonrió, al menos abrirían sus ojos a sus sentimientos, escribió una breve nota en donde decía que el estaba con Hermione y que el Lunes hablarían con ellos.

Regreso por Georgina, la vistió con magia,¡no quería tocarla!, al menos lo mínimo como para aparecer en el salón de gimnasia , la acomodó en unas colchonetas y luego de un "obliviate", se devolvió a la biblioteca para enfrentar a la fiera ¡perdón!, para enfrentarse al amor de su vida y hacerle una declaración que tendría que unir sus vidas de una vez por todas.

-¡Aquí esta mi hermosa damisela!, no te escapaste, un minuto mientras termino de arreglar esto- con unos cuantos "reparo" fue suficiente.

Hermione estaba que botaba chispas, no le pensaba hablar, al menos aun no y solo lo miraba con sus lindos ojitos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que brotaban sin querer.

Ahora que me has demostrado que puedes hacer magia sin varita, ¡ woo que me has sorprendido!, solo te pido un favor : no te desaparezcas cuando te quite el escudo, hoy vamos a aclarar muchas cosas y si luego de ello me quieres golpear o te quieres desquitar, no voy hacer nada para impedírtelo- miro a su castaña y parecía mas obstinada aun, no lo quería mirar y tenia el ceño fruncido- vamos Hermione, tu siempre has sido comprensiva, no se pero parece que ahora entre los muggles hemos invertido los papeles, "Harry Potter el razonable" y " Hermione Granger la impulsiva" y no es que me disguste al contrario si no que no quiero perderte y te repito ¡ no me dejes por favor!-No quería flaquear pero la ojimiel se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Luego de unos minutos Hermione por fin habló.

Esta bien te voy a escuchar.

No esperó más disolvió el escudo la tomo en sus brazos y se desaparecieron

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Estuvo un poquito corto pero espero que les haya gustado.

Por fin Harry podrá expresar como debe ser su amor por Hermione y ella que hará ¿lo perdonará? O ¿podrá más su orgullo?.

Bye, cuídense zuzu30


	15. Chapter 15

Reconoció el lugar de inmediato, estaban en el valle de Godric, en la casa de los padres de Harry y para ser más específicos en la habitación matrimonial, todo seguía tan hermoso como la habían dejado, si porque ambos y algunos amigos mas ayudaron en la reconstrucción de la casona.

Hermione se separó de Harry, se sentó en el borde de la cama y cruzó los brazos esperando sus explicaciones, nuestra castaña tiene su orgullo y ver al ojiverde con otra mujer y encima ¡ casi desnudos!, ¡santa no era!, pero de que amaba a Harry, ¡lo amaba!

-Uhhmm!- carraspeó nuestro chico, estaba nervioso y lo demostraba desordenándose el cabello- bueno, ya me conoces y sabes que mi fuerte no es hablar y menos de mis sentimientos, pero por ti lo voy a hacer, solo discúlpame si no sé explicarme bien.

- Creí conocerte- habló la castaña mas para sí.

- ¿Cómo?

- Continúa Potter, continúa.

- Voy a pasar por alto que me llames por mi apellido- tomó aire- ¡ vaya que esta niña crispa mis nervios!, pensaba acongojado- bueno… todo comenzó el día que una linda niña entró a mi compartimiento de tren preguntando por un sapo,¿sabes que fuiste la primera niña en dirigirme la palabra?,¿la primera en halagarme?,¿la primera en impresionarme?,¡ dijiste que lo sabías todo de mí y creo que no hay verdad mas cierta que esta, desde antes de ser amigos me conocías y yo estaba en desventaja, creo que siempre lo he estado, pero luego te hiciste mi amiga y pienso que alguien allí arriba me debe de querer mucho como para traerte a mi lado, luego tu fiel amistad en todo momento me acompañó: con la piedra filosofal, ante el basilisco, sí cuando te petrificaron se me heló la sangre, debo admitir que me hiciste mucha falta, si no fuera por tus datos y por el empeño de Ron de rescatar a Ginny, no sé que habría pasado y cuando me abrazaste ¡el alma volvió a mi cuerpo!, ¿te he dicho que fuiste la primera niña en abrazarme así?,¡ casi me infartas la primera vez que lo hiciste!, así que señorita de ahora en adelante esos abrazos ¡solo para mi!, quiero ser egoísta en todo lo que se refiera a ti.

Hermione lo escuchaba muy atentamente y aunque le daba la espalda sabía perfectamente los gestos de su pelinegro al hablar, su enojo se fue calmando ¡ y como no hacerlo si al escucharlo hablar de ambos su mente retrocedia en el tiempo hasta revivir de nuevo esos recuerdos!, ella que era tan analista¿Cómo no pudo reconocer todo lo que Harry le estaba señalando?...** "fuiste la primera"** y sonrió, eso si que fue para ella un descubrimiento.

Hermione debía reconocer que para ella Harry fue siempre su prioridad, desde que estudio su vida ( le había parecido tan frágil y desvalido), hasta que lo conoció y pudo distinguir en el muchas cualidades y virtudes; aunque en un inicio le tuvo un amor fraternal ( por ese entonces estaba enamorada de Malfoy, si pues del odio al amor hay un paso) luego se dio cuenta que ya no le bastaba tenerlo como su mejor amigo, ella quería sentirlo como hombre … el quidich tuvo la culpa pues cuando vió a Harry desnudo de la cintura para arriba ,sus pensamientos de amiga casi hermana se evaporaron y fueron reemplazados por el de la mujer que desea tocar y no solo mirar, uff ¡empezaba a sentir calor!.

- Se que tal vez te aburra, pero quiero aclararte las cosas Hermione- ella giró su rostro y lo vió, estaba muy solemne, con sus ojos brillantes y apoyado en una esquina de la pared, luego él cruzó los brazos y continuó.

- Bueno veo que ya me miras, espero no ponerme mas nervioso, ejem, veras fue en tercero cuando tu compañía pasó a ser algo más ¿porqué? Pues, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos los dos, sin Ron y te aprecié más, creo que mis gafas empezaron a funcionar y cuando te ví enfrentarte a Draco me sorprendiste y noté que "fea no eras", si no todo lo contrario- sonrió- además me llenó de orgullo tu fortaleza y dignidad.

En cuarto mis hormonas me causaron algunos desconciertos y pues el Torneo de los tres magos me puso de cabeza pues solo tu creíste en mi, fuiste mi apoyo ya que con tu cariño, a pesar de que yo todo lo veía oscuro, encendiste la luz y me llenaste de fe, una fe en mi que ni siquiera yo sentía y menos al estar frente a Cedric o al mismo Krum.

Y luego ¡ el baile!, debo serte sincero yo esperaba ver a Cho, la cual apareció muy bella. Pero cuando bajaste tu, me quedé sin habla y aunque no te reconocí me pareciste la mujer mas bella que vi en mi vida y después me saludaste y quedé en SHOCK, ¡ no podía creer que eras tu!, por eso no atiné a hacer nada, mi mente era un caos… pero lamentablemente no solo yo había notado tu cambio, sino otros mas y en especial una persona muy importante para mi, Ron, por eso le dejé el camino libre, ¡ no podía perderlos a los dos!, por eso enterré mis sentimientos y me concentré mas en mi lucha contra Voldemort sobre todo luego de la muerte de Cedric.

- Ayy Harry, si supieras que fue en cuarto cuando empecé a fijarme en ti y no me di cuenta hasta que Víctor me dijo que mucho hablaba de ti, allí reflexioné… por eso me dejé besar por Krum, quería sentir el amor, pero su beso no fue nada comparado con nuestros abrazos y miradas, allí me di cuenta que sentía por ti algo mas que amistad- pensaba para si Hermione.

- Por eso en quinto- continuaba Harry- me volví mas esquivo contigo, creo que fui un poco cruel al inicio y me concentré en el ED y Cho fue como un chivo expiatorio hasta que se metió contigo y pues la ilusión por ella se esfumó y a pesar de mi mal genio y mis ataques de héroe, tu siempre estuviste a mi lado… luego, cuando fuiste atacada, cuando pensé que te había perdido, ¡quise morir allí!, pero al ver que seguías con vida me prometí eliminar mi amor por ti para evitar que te dañaran otra vez y luego la muerte de Sirius, fue una etapa muy triste en verdad.

Hermione no pudo soportarlo más pues a Harry se le quebró la voz y una lágrima fugitiva hizo su aparición por eso corrió y lo abrazó llorando ella también.

-¡ Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, no quería hacerte sufrir ni dañar a Georgina, pero yo … ¡estaba celosa Harry!.

- Mi Hermione- le tomo la cara con ambas manos- no me pidas perdón, se lo que se siente, y yo en tu lugar hubiera sido mas destructivo- luego le besó la frente y la estrechó contra él.

Mientras en Hogwarths…

- ¿Pero estas seguro que hemos hecho bien?, mira que la Srta Granger nunca ha estado tan descontrolada y bueno el Sr. Potter nunca ha estado tan comprensivo, pero…¿crees que todo resultará como lo planeamos?

- Bueno mi querida Minerva, creo que a "situaciones inesperadas, medidas desesperadas", pero si y creo que mucho mejor.

- Aunque para ti todo esta bien de todas maneras tengo que notificarlos y advertirles de la sanción que les espera a su regreso.

- Tiempo al tiempo Minerva, creo que con un "retrasito" en la entrega de la amonestación esto se pondrá mucho mejor.

- Espero que nuestros anhelos y sentimientos no nos estén llevando a cometer un error…Albus.

Dejó de mirar el retrato y decidió que la nota la enviaría en tres días, total no había apuro.

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry!, disculpen la tremenda demora pero es que tenía una evaluación para un ascenso muy importante y ¡aun no sé los resultados!, bueno estaba estresada.

El siguiente capítulo contendrá un lemon, y debo confesar que es la primera vez que escribo algo así… pido su comprensión, espero no demorarme tanto. Bye ZUZU30


	16. Chapter 16

Luego de llorar juntos se sintieron fatigados, se echaron en la cama, se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos, luego de esta tormenta emocional Hermione despertó y empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Harry para ver si este habría sus lindos ojitos pero no lo conseguía; luego dedicó unos minutos a observarlo, le gustaba admirar su perfil con sus pestañas largas, sus cejas pobladas , sus finos labios y su mentón con una incipiente barba, era lindo y sin poderse resistir con su dedo índice empezó a delinearlo, ¡parecía tan tranquilo! Si no fuera por que una sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios.

¡Harry!,¿desde cuando estas despierto?

- Desde que empezaste a abusar de mi en mi inconciencia- y abrió los ojos encontrándose menta con chocolate.

¿yo abusando?,ehh- y le tocó la frente con un dedo

Si no mal recuerdo Ud. señorita es mi mayor y hacer este tipo de tocamientos es un abuso.

¡Pero si solo te acaricié el rostro!

No me refería a esa mano Srta. Granger

Pero que dic… - en eso bajo la vista para ver su otra mano bien sujeta a la entrepierna de su ojiverde amigo- ¡ohh!- y se llevó ambas manos a la boca pero luego la retiró casi instantáneamente entrelazándolas a la altura del pecho más roja que una Wesley.

Yo no …- no podía enlazar palabras

Ja, ja ,,ja, Hermione si te ves tan linda toda confundida, ven te voy a dar un abrazo para que te tranquilices.

Pero ¿Cómo llegó mi mano allí?, yo no recuerdo haberla puesto, a lo mejor fue cuando estaba dormida, con razón Harry pensaba que soy …¿abusadora?- nuestra castaña se devanaba en sus razonamientos

Disculpa Mione

¿?, no , yo soy la que se tiene que disculpar porque …

No Mione, verás, yo desperté antes que tu y tomé tu mano para besarla pero parece que fui un poco rudo porque empezaste a despertar y bueno me asusté y deje tu mano allí, bueno no me fijé bien donde y luego sin querer me hiciste cosquillas y como es una parte muy sensible pues no me pude resistir y …

¡Harry James, Potter Evans!- amenazó Hermione incorporándose y atacándolo con leves coscorrones, el intentó escabullirse pero Hermione no lo pensaba dejar escapar así que se sentó encima de él con ambas piernas a sus costados y comenzó su "ataque", Harry intentaba cogerle las manos pero la castaña era muy hábil.

Has sido un niño muy malo Harry James, ya vas a ver …

Pero fue sin querer…

Sí seguro, llamarme abusadora… a mi!

Ya Hermione me confieso culpable y te pido perdón.

Creo que ya te disculpaste antes y …

No por lo anterior si no por esto.

Y la abrazó contra él y tomo sus labios con pasión, Hermione otra vez fue sorprendida pero ahora sí sabia como responderle y correspondió a su beso con el mismo ímpetu, lo besó con un poco de desesperación y luego lo profundizaron, Harry aprovechaba en recorrer la espalda de Hermione debajo de su abrigo y con la otra mano acariciaba su suave melena, ella por su parte acariciaba su rostro y de ves en cuando despeinaba si se podía más su indomable cabellera, luego en una pausa juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

- Hermione te amo y tengo miedo de perderte.

- Harry, hemos sido unos tontos, yo también te amo y no sé como el miedo a podido hacernos perder tanto tiempo… ¡si seremos cabezotas!

- No importa ahora, ya somos uno porque ¿estamos juntos en esto, verdad pequeña?

- Siempre lo hemos estado

- Y no debemos perder esta bonita costumbre, ahora menos- entonces Harry en un ágil movimiento se ubicó encima de Hermione y le empezó a besar suavemente el rostro y le decía:

- te amo, te amo , me parece insuficiente esta palabra para expresarte todo lo que siento.

-¡Ohh, Harry!- y lo abrazó muy fuerte y lo besó, ¡como le gustaba hacerlo!, la pasión se fue incrementando y el ambiente se fue calentando, sin darse cuenta empezaron a quitarse sus prendas, su noción del tiempo y del espacio desapareció solo se hallaban los dos tocándose, explorándose y amándose, tal ves iban muy rápido, tal ves no, ¡habían esperado tanto este momento! Que la magia de su corazón creo un aura que los envolvió, un escudo para el mundo mágico y muggle que les dio privacidad para que nadie supiera de este acto de amor sublime; ella quería todo de él y él quería todo de ella así fue como sus cuerpos se amoldaron y Harry empezó a entrar en Hermione.

Los dos eran inexpertos pero se amaban y la confianza del uno por el otro era infinita.

… me , me duele un poco- le susurraba

Entonces ¿me salgo?

No… mejor hazlo ya.

¿estas segura?

Sí

Bien, entonces abrázame muy fuerte ahora.

Hermione sabía que dolería, pero también sabía que sería pasajero y es que no quería alejarse de Harry, le encantaba sentirlo así tan íntimo, tan cálido… de pronto sintió un ardor interno y sin querer soltó un débil gemido.

¿te he hecho daño?

No… t-te siento palpitar dentro de mí ¿estas bien?

Sí, creo que demasiado bien, siento que voy a explotar- tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar el inmenso calor que lo recorría entero.

A la castañita le encantó su honestidad- y es que así eran ellos- lo vió tan concentrado en ella y se llenó de ternura, lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a ella para darle suaves besos en los labios mientras él suspiraba y para animarlo a continuar levantó sus caderas para juntar más su intimidad, así se inició una danza de amor y de pasión que los invitaba a gemir, a susurrar sus nombres, a llevarlos a soñar en una vida juntos en esto y en lo venga después, en el mundo muggle y en el mundo mágico, porque mientras se mantuvieran unidos la magia la harían ellos.

Pues quien más para compartir la vida con Harry si no nuestra pequeña "sabelotodo", hija de muggles sí, pero muy poderosa; inteligente y mandona pero muy sensible y solidaria, fea no era, pero para él era perfecta y mucho mejor con su cabello indomable al igual que el de él y ambos ansiosos de tener una pareja a su lado, alguien que te ame por como eres, alguien que haya vivido como tu en soledad( son hijos únicos) y entienda la importancia de los lazos de amistad , de amor y lealtad.

Quien mejor para nuestra Hermione si no Harry que sin proponerlo la embarcó en la mejor aventura de su vida, él que la hizo sacar lo mejor que tenía – y ahora último lo peor, nadie es perfecto- él que le enseñó que romper las reglas " a veces esta bien", aquel que le enseñó que la belleza está en el ojo de quien te mira y que la envoltura no es lo que cuenta si no lo que esta dentro de ella y que además de libros y estudio lo mas importante es la amistad y el amor.


	17. Chapter 17

¡¡Holaa!!, estoy de regreso, me tardé un poco lo sé, pero de que termino el fic, ¡lo termino!

CAPITULO 17

Despertaron de madrugada pero no querían abrir los ojos, temían que lo vivido horas antes fuera un sueño por eso Hermione se apretujó en él y Harry la estrechó fuertemente contra sí, entonces ambos sonrieron y se miraron.

Hola leoncita, por favor no me provoques así.

Hola cariño, dime ¿Cómo te provoco?.

¿Cómo?, pues toda tu eres una provocación, con solo tocarte todo mi cuerpo reacciona en especial allí abajo- le dijo susurrándole suavemente en el oído.

¿De verdad?, pensé que solo yo sentía todo esto.

¿Y mi beso de buenos días?

Aun no es de día… pero tu besito aquí esta.

Se dieron un beso tierno pero que fue encendiendo cada vez mas sus acalorados cuerpos, Harry no podía dejar de estrecharla y ella no podía dejar de besarlo hasta que la dureza de la virilidad de Harry la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

- Pues lo que tu quieras yo estoy disponible.

- ¡Harry! Me refiero a ¿que va a pasar?, ¿Cómo vamos a explicar lo actuado?,¿que les vamos a decir a Sara y Terry?, ¡¡¿que le voy a decir a Mc Gonagall?¡¡, ¿Cómo voy a explicar de la magia involuntaria?, ¡Com…

- ¡Calma mi pequeña!, pensé que te estabas arrepintiendo de lo nuestro.

- Nunca, y no vuelvas a dudar de ello.

- Pues luego de tus sabias palabras, no veo el motivo de tu aflicción, primero: Georgina se lo buscó, tienes en mi un testigo y … víctima, segundo: Sobre Sara y Terry, pues no creo que recuerden nada, además les deje una nota para que entiendan en algo la situación , tercero: recuerda que si nos sancionan estaré junto a ti para enfrentar lo que venga y cuarto : lo más importante es que te amo y que gracias a tus celos hoy estamos juntos aquí.

- ¡Ni me lo recuerdes!, nunca en mi vida he tenido sentimientos tan encontrados, ¡me vuelves loca Harry Potter!.

- Pues vete acostumbrando porque así me tienes tu a mi.

- Me tranquilizas tanto, y que les vamos a decir a Sara y Terry cuando los veamos.

- Pues que una fierecilla celosa me secuestró y me sedujo, y al escondernos hizo que nos perdiéramos en nuestro amor, que nos extasiáramos de nuestros cuerpos y que la fusión que conseguimos se volvió indisoluble; porque si alguien te separa de mi enloquecería de tristeza , porque tu eres todo lo que necesito Hermione y si alguien se opone a lo nuestro no respondo de mi.

Nuestra castaña suspiró profundamente y dijo recostada en su pecho:

- Tengo miedo, aunque suene tonto, lo tengo, y no por lo que hemos hecho- se sonrojó sin querer- tengo miedo de causarte problemas, de complicarte las cosas.

- ¿complicármelas tú a mi?, si yo soy el señor de las complicaciones.(si no pregúntenle a Severus Snape)

- Es que no sé que dirán los Weasly: Ron, Ginny y la Sra. Molly, ¡son tu familia Harry! Y no quiero que se molesten contigo por mi culpa.

- Mi familia ahora eres tú, y siempre- le dió un beso- tú siempre has estado primero, ¿crees acaso que sólo me dejé llevar por mis hormonas ¿, ¿crees que mañana se va a acabar el encantamiento y te voy a dejar de amar?, mira princesa, aunque todo el mundo nos de las espaldas yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado… siempre y cuando tu lo quieras.

-¡Soy una tonta!- y empezó a llorar.

- Nunca lo has sido, ¿no sientes lo mismo por mi?

- Te amo y tus palabras explican lo que mi corazón siente, ¡no puedo ser más felíz!

- Entonces, ¡seamos egoístas pequeña!, pensemos en los dos y al diablo el resto, si les parece ,bien, y si no, también; porque digan lo que digan, ¡yo no te voy a dejar!.

- Ni yo- y lo abrazó como a él le gustaba, luego de unos minutos en donde ambos se tranquilizaron, nuestra Hermione hizo una pregunta que a Harry lo estremeció por completo.

- Y Harry…¿Cuándo se lo diremos a mis padres?

- Ehh, ¿?- ¡los Granger!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de los chicos del colegio Sir Walter, una hermosa señorita se despertaba, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y el cuerpo, parecía que una aplanadora la había atropellado, bueno ese era el menor de sus problemas, porque cuando quiso coger una manta para abrigarse mejor sus manos chocaron con el pecho de un apuesto joven que dormía plácidamente abrazado a ella, de pronto a Sara el aire le faltó, la sangre se le subió al rostro y de sus dulces labios salieron estas palabras:

- ¡¡¡Terry Farrel, hoy vas a moriiiirrr!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¿Que me has hecho?!!!!

Sí, ya sé, es un cap. muy corto, pero les prometo actualizar en menos de una semana, es que el trabajo no deja tiempo para escribir.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!, espero recibir otros más.


	18. Chapter 18

Disculpas y mas disculpas, ahora si que ya no hago promesas porque luego no las cumplo, espero que no se aburran de tanto esperar.

CAPITULO 18

- Pero…¡que demonios!,¿Qué te pasa Sara?,¿Por qué gritas tan fuerte?...y ¿Qué haces aqui?.

Afuera todo el mundo saltó de sus camas y se asomaron al pasadizo para ver que pasaba, pero al darse cuenta que el escándalo procedía del cuarto de Terry Farrel, pues sonrieron sin gracia y regresaron a sus habitaciones pues de seguro Farrel había regresado a sus andanzas.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?,¡eso explícamelo tu! –Sara se paseaba como león enjaulado con los puños blancos del coraje y su rostro rojo hirviendo de la indignación.

- No sé, lo último que recuerdo fue estar buscando a Hermione y Harry.

- ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad?, no creía a Terry capaz de engañarla… bueno al Terry de estos tiempos, además ella también se acordaba de haber estado buscando a ese par… pero algo no encajaba, había algo más, pero ¡queeé!-Sara pensaba y se devanaba los sesos tratando de aclarar la situación.

Terry ya se estaba poniendo nervioso de la mirada radiográfica de Sara, ¡él no era ese tipo de hombre!, bueno al menos no con Sara, desvió su mirada de ella y se encontró con una carta en la mesita de estudio.

-¡Una carta y es de Harry!

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡dámela!- y se la arrebató de un manotazo.

- Contrólate,¿quieres?, ya afuera se habrán dado cuenta de tu presencia- resongó Terry molesto.

-¡como si fuera la primera vez que traes a una chica a tu cuarto!- atacó Sara

- ¡pero yo no te traje!

- ¿Y como aparecí aquí?, ¡acaso por arte de magia!

- pues seguro fue por voluntad propia.

- ¡eso quisieras!

- mejor leemos la carta

- uffff- gruñó Sara.

Según la carta dejada por harry, el les narró el problema surgido con Georgina y la aclaración de la situación con Hermione, así que para conversar mas serenamente habían quedado en encontrarse en la habitación de Terry, por eso ambos se dirigieron allí y al parecer la fatiga del viaje de regreso del orfanato los había fatigado y se quedaron dormidos, por eso cuando Hermione y Harry llegaron, al verlos así y para no molestarlos los dejaron descansando y se retiraron para conversar con mas calma, ya dialogarían el lunes. ( ¡¡¡¡que mentirosos!!!

-¿ves Sara?, yo no te traje

- ¡es que no me acuerdo como llegué aqui!

- bueno , puede ser por el cansancio, yo lo tengo un poco borroso, pero si recuerdo que los estábamos buscando por la biblioteca y de allí seguro nos dirigimos a la habitación.

-¿Y ahora como salgo?

- pues como es de madrugada, no es recomendable, mejor sales alas 6:00 que es cuando todos se estén aseando, así nadie te verá.

- ¿y en donde voy a dormir?

- pues ¿en donde despertaste?

-¡CONTIGO!

- shhhh, ¿qué?,¿dormimos juntos?

-¡¡ohh, eres imposible!!!

Y se giró, le dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos frunciendo el ceño.

- Entonces si solo dormimos ¿porqué me duele todo el cuerpo?,¿porqué me siento tan cansada?- pensaba Sara

Terry quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Sara,¡¡DORMIMOS JUNTOS!!,pero no pasó nada ¿noo?, porque ambos estamos vestidos, un poco desarreglados, pero vestidos… entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansado?.

Se acercó a Sara por detrás y la abrazó contra su pecho. Sara saltó de la impresión y los colores de su rostro subían y bajaban del tono morado al blanco, del rojo al verde.

-Sarita, tranquila, no creo que haya nada de que preocuparse- le susurró al oído.

- Eso espero

- Entonces mejor duermo en la cama de Harry, tu usa la mía

- Bien

Y como una autómata se acostó y arropó hasta el cuello, sabía que no iba a poder pegar el ojo.

Terry se acomodó en la cama de Harry y al igual que Sara quedó mirando el techo, luego de media hora torturándose…

- Sara, yo no …

- No por favor, ahora no…

- Yo, te amo

Definitivamente ese día no dormiría nada.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarths

- Prof. Macgonagall ¿Cuándo regresan Hermione y Harry?

- Estas preocupado por ellos Garrid.

- Sí ¿y como cree que les haya ido?

Pues en términos generales bien, ya sabes que son muy talentosos y hacen un buen equipo.

De eso no me cabe la menor duda, el colegio no es lo mismo sin ellos, hay muchas personas que los extrañan,¿que pasará cuando regresen?

- Eso mismo quisiera saber.

¿Ud. cree que su hist…ejem, que la historia se repita?

- Ellos merecen ser felices, solo espero que esta experiencia les haya abierto los ojos.

Y si siguen tan cabezotas como siempre, aquí se desata el caos.

No, eso no, ¡soy capaz de mandarlos a una isla desierta!

¡por Merlin!, ¡¡que dice!!

Solo es una idea Hagrid, no creo que llegue a tanto.

Lo único que deseo es que todo acabe bien.

Todos queremos lo mismo.

En un ambiente de Slyterin.

¿que me esta pasando?, primero la traidora y ahora la sangre sucia, aunque Granger de una u otra manera siempre ha estado en mi mente, pero ¿Por qué?,¿Por qué?, esa respuesta ya lo sé…para que me engaño, porque ella me hiso aterrizar de mi nube, fue la única mujer que no se dejo doblegar por mi atractivo, por mi físico, por mi dinero o por mi status, ella siempre fue un reto para mi, a veces pienso que eres inalcanzable, demasiado perfecta para un Malfoy … y ahora que te has puesto todavía mas bella, mas sexy, mas interesante, ¡te quiero tener!, ¡te deseo y no sé cuanto tiempo mas soportaré tu ausencia, ¡sería hasta capaz de vivir entre muggles si así me lo pides ¡¡oh rayos!!, ¡envidio a Potter por estar contigo!- y sin pensarlo pegó un puñetazo a la mesa la cual crujió ante tamaño golpe.

Y es que el rubio ardía de deseo por la castaña, su cuerpo le pedía estar con ella, su mente no lo dejaba de atormentar imaginando sesiones amorosas con la leona, ¡por eso se había propuesto seducirla!, ninguna mujer podría serle indiferente,¡ninguna!, incluso la prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger.

No prometo nada pero ya falta poco para el final

¿Cuál será la historia de Minerva y…Albus?, ¿Que es lo que casi se le escapa a Hagrid?, estas y otras respuestas en el próximo cap.

Ja, ja ¡parece comercial!.

Cuídense, bye.


	19. Chapter 19

Disculpas y mas disculpas, ahora si que ya no hago promesas porque luego no las cumplo, espero que no se aburran de tanto esperar.

CAPITULO 18

- Pero…¡que demonios!,¿Qué te pasa Sara?,¿Por qué gritas tan fuerte?...y ¿Qué haces aqui?.

Afuera todo el mundo saltó de sus camas y se asomaron al pasadizo para ver que pasaba, pero al darse cuenta que el escándalo procedía del cuarto de Terry Farrel, pues sonrieron sin gracia y regresaron a sus habitaciones pues de seguro Farrel había regresado a sus andanzas.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?,¡eso explícamelo tu! -Sara se paseaba como león enjaulado con los puños blancos del coraje y su rostro rojo hirviendo de la indignación.

- No sé, lo último que recuerdo fue estar buscando a Hermione y Harry.

- ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad?, no creía a Terry capaz de engañarla… bueno al Terry de estos tiempos, además ella también se acordaba de haber estado buscando a ese par… pero algo no encajaba, había algo más, pero ¡queeé!-Sara pensaba y se devanaba los sesos tratando de aclarar la situación.

Terry ya se estaba poniendo nervioso de la mirada radiográfica de Sara, ¡él no era ese tipo de hombre!, bueno al menos no con Sara, desvió su mirada de ella y se encontró con una carta en la mesita de estudio.

-¡Una carta y es de Harry!

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡dámela!- y se la arrebató de un manotazo.

- Contrólate,¿quieres?, ya afuera se habrán dado cuenta de tu presencia- resongó Terry molesto.

-¡como si fuera la primera vez que traes a una chica a tu cuarto!- atacó Sara

- ¡pero yo no te traje!

- ¿Y como aparecí aquí?, ¡acaso por arte de magia!

- pues seguro fue por voluntad propia.

- ¡eso quisieras!

- mejor leemos la carta

- uffff- gruñó Sara.

Según la carta dejada por Harry, el les narró el problema surgido con Georgina y la aclaración de la situación con Hermione, así que para conversar mas serenamente habían quedado en encontrarse en la habitación de Terry, por eso ambos se dirigieron allí y al parecer la fatiga del viaje de regreso del orfanato los había fatigado y se quedaron dormidos, por eso cuando Hermione y Harry llegaron, al verlos así y para no molestarlos los dejaron descansando y se retiraron para conversar con mas calma, ya dialogarían el lunes. ( ¡¡¡¡que mentirosos!!!)

-¿ves Sara?, yo no te traje

- ¡es que no me acuerdo como llegué aqui!

- bueno , puede ser por el cansancio, yo lo tengo un poco borroso, pero si recuerdo que los estábamos buscando por la biblioteca y de allí seguro nos dirigimos a la habitación.

-¿Y ahora como salgo?

- pues como es de madrugada, no es recomendable, mejor sales alas 6:00 que es cuando todos se estén aseando, así nadie te verá.

- ¿y en donde voy a dormir?

- pues ¿en donde despertaste?

-¡CONTIGO!

- shhhh, ¿qué?,¿dormimos juntos?

-¡¡ohh, eres imposible!!!

Y se giró, le dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos frunciendo el ceño.

- Entonces si solo dormimos ¿porqué me duele todo el cuerpo?,¿porqué me siento tan cansada?- pensaba Sara

Terry quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Sara,¡¡DORMIMOS JUNTOS!!,pero no pasó nada ¿noo?, porque ambos estamos vestidos, un poco desarreglados, pero vestidos… entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansado?.

Se acercó a Sara por detrás y la abrazó contra su pecho. Sara saltó de la impresión y los colores de su rostro subían y bajaban del tono morado al blanco, del rojo al verde.

-Sarita, tranquila, no creo que haya nada de que preocuparse- le susurró al oído.

- Eso espero

- Entonces mejor duermo en la cama de Harry, tu usa la mía

- Bien

Y como una autómata se acostó y arropó hasta el cuello, sabía que no iba a poder pegar el ojo.

Terry se acomodó en la cama de Harry y al igual que Sara quedó mirando el techo, luego de media hora torturándose…

- Sara, yo no …

- No por favor, ahora no…

- Yo, te amo

Definitivamente ese día no dormiría nada.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarths

- Prof. McGonagall ¿Cuándo regresan Hermione y Harry?

- Estas preocupado por ellos Hagrid.

- Sí ¿y como cree que les haya ido?

Pues en términos generales bien, ya sabes que son muy talentosos y hacen un buen equipo.

- De eso no me cabe la menor duda, el colegio no es lo mismo sin ellos, hay muchas personas que los extrañan,¿que pasará cuando regresen?

- - Eso mismo quisiera saber.

- ¿Ud. cree que su hist…ejem, que la historia se repita?

- - Ellos merecen ser felices, solo espero que esta experiencia les haya abierto los ojos.

- Y si siguen tan cabezotas como siempre, aquí se desata el caos.

- No, eso no, ¡soy capaz de mandarlos a una isla desierta!

- ¡por Merlin!, ¡¡que dice!!

- Solo es una idea Hagrid, no creo que llegue a tanto.

- Lo único que deseo es que todo acabe bien.

- Todos queremos lo mismo.

En un ambiente de Slyterin.

- ¿que me esta pasando?, primero la traidora y ahora la sangre sucia, aunque Granger de una u otra manera siempre ha estado en mi mente, pero ¿Por qué?,¿Por qué?, esa respuesta ya lo sé…para que me engaño, porque ella me hiso aterrizar de mi nube, fue la única mujer que no se dejo doblegar por mi atractivo, por mi físico, por mi dinero o por mi status, ella siempre fue un reto para mi, a veces pienso que eres inalcanzable, demasiado perfecta para un Malfoy … y ahora que te has puesto todavía mas bella, mas sexy, mas interesante, ¡te quiero tener!, ¡te deseo y no sé cuanto tiempo mas soportaré tu ausencia, ¡sería hasta capaz de vivir entre muggles si así me lo pides ¡¡oh rayos!!, ¡envidio a Potter por estar contigo!- y sin pensarlo pegó un puñetazo a la mesa la cual crujió ante tamaño golpe.

Y es que el rubio ardía de deseo por la castaña, su cuerpo le pedía estar con ella, su mente no lo dejaba de atormentar imaginando sesiones amorosas con la leona, ¡por eso se había propuesto seducirla!, ninguna mujer podría serle indiferente,¡ninguna!, incluso la prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger.

Esa noche fue tanto en el mundo mágico como muggle, una noche de insomnio para muchos de nuestros personajes el rubio, la prima, el galán de Terry y ahora Minerva…

- ¿porque Hagrid tuvo que traerme esos dolorosos recuerdos?, se que no fue intencional pero… ahora es más difícil, ahora que esta muerto.

Y sin querer su mente viajó a muchos años atrás, cuando ella era estudiante de Hogwarths y estaba perdidamente enamorada del buscapleitos Albus Dumbledore, ella según comentarios de todos los docentes era la mejor estudiante que Hogwarths había tenido, siempre cumpliendo las reglas, siempre estudiando hasta el amanecer, siempre haciendo lo correcto, la competencia con Albus nunca dejó de ser reñida, y lo que más le molestaba a ella era que él nunca parecía estudiar, siempre estaba de parranda con sus amigos haciendo bromas y trucos ¡eso no era lo propio de un mago decente!, pero en los exámenes por poco y él le ganaba, ¡siempre tan fresco como una lechuga!,¡con su manía de por vida por los caramelos de limón!, luego ella ya se enteraría de su afición por ellos, y eso le fastidiaba, le fastidiaba reconocer que él era mejor que ella porque hasta había ocasiones en que pensaba que el se equivocaba a propósito para dejarla ganar y por más que concientemente lo odiaba, inconcientemente se había enamorado de él. ¡Somos como el agua y el aceite! Se recalcaba mentalmente pero cuando el corazón decide muy poco puede el cerebro hacer.

Una noche cuando les tocó guardia por la torre de astronomía ella decidió bajar a las cocinas por un vaso de limonada, el jugo de calabaza no le gustaba mucho, y es que habían tenido que correr en varias oportunidades para atrapar infragantes a muchas parejas que les gustaba desvelarse en sus sesiones amorosa, aunque habian no era lo correcta pues ¡Albus no corrió para nada!, ella solo tuvo que encargarse del trabajo sucio y por eso estaba tan agotada y sedienta, estaba furiosa por la poca o nula colaboración de su compañero, además estaba cansada y despeinada, una buena limonada helada seria suficiente para calmarla y en eso estaba cuando vió a Albus , no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba observándola, su mirada azul brillaba y eso la ponía inquieta ¿es que solo ella notaba esa mirada?, el estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados en el pecho de pronto le dijo:

- ¿sabías que te ves adorable con los cabellos en el rostro?, deberías dejártelos libres de vez en cuando.

- ¿qué, te estas burlando de mi?,¡ y si estoy así es por tu c-u-l-p-a!, no me ayudaste en nada con tantas parejas que…

- ¿y tienes pareja Minerva?

- ¿que has dicho?, no estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo…

- He escuchado todo y te vuelvo a preguntar ¿tienes pareja Minerva?- para esto él se había acercado tanto que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, lo que la puso más nerviosa, su mirada penetrante, su presencia imponente, no sabía que hacer, que responder, balbuceó un monosílabo.

- Nno..

- Que bueno, porque siempre he deseado hacer esto- y la besó, aun después de tantos años podía recordar la sensación que tuvo, fue como si la electricidad la recorriera por entero y de su cuerpo salieran grandes olas de calor y luego él la estrechó contra su cuerpo, ¡podía abrirse la tierra bajo sus pies y no caería porque sentía que volaba!, ese día se dió cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Albus Dumbledore.

- Sabes a limón y me encanta.

Luego de ese encuentro y otros mas, siempre fomentados por él iniciaron una relación, sus amigos estaban contentos pero muchos otros, la gran mayoría los vieron como una amenaza, ¡dos magos poderosos unidos!, ¡Quién sabe que podrían conseguir! o ¿que desearían tener?, los poderosos tuvieron miedo e influenciaron en los padres de minerva para que la alejaran de Albus, ¡es un mago problemático! le dijeron, ¡ni su familia se lleva bien con él!, pero ella no quería oírlos, entonces fueron donde él, lo amenazaron, le dijeron que era muy poca cosa para ella, que por culpa de él muchos la miraban mal, que si su relación continuaba los planes de Minerva se verían truncados, que era un egoísta por pensar en él y no en ella; y eso pareció dar en el clavo. Minerva sabía que Albus era bueno y que a pesar de su fama de pleitista, rompereglas y rebelde el siempre estaba del lado del bien y de la justicia, por eso muchas veces se atrevía a encarar las injusticias cometidas por los protectores de las sangre en contra de los mestizos y muggles, por eso era mal visto por muchos integrantes de la comunidad mágica y ese fue el principio del fin.

Aunque ella nunca quiso separarse de Albus lo acontecimientos que se sucedieron luego lo cambiarían todo, el se alejó de ella se fue lejos y conoció a un mago de oriente tan poderoso como el, parecían niños con juguetes nuevos recorriendo el mundo sin pensar en el resto, después la madre de Albus enfermó y … murió, él se quedó a cargo de su hermana que en un extraño incidente también falleció , luego tuvo una pelea con su hermano y empezaron las acusaciones de que si era el causante de las muertes, que si fue su negligencias y muchas más, Minerva por su parte estuvo destrozada, cuando Albus se fue no le dijo nada y cuando regresó tampoco, a pesar de ello le envió una carta con sus condolencias y le brindó su ayuda para cuidar de su delicada hermana pero él se negó, "puedo hacerlo solo", le dijo así que ya no pudo soportarlo más y se mudó a Francia , a pesar de ello las noticias seguían llegando y ella no dejaba de enviar lechuzas las cuales regresaban con las cartas arrugadas pero sin abrir, pasaron años y años y ella nunca más pudo volver a amar, su corazón ya estaba ocupado con el amor por Albus, mucho tiempo después recibió una carta en donde le ofrecían trabajar en el colegio de Hogwarths como profesora principal y además dándole el puesto de subdirectora, aceptó encantada y grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó allá y se encontró con el nuevo director Albus Dumbledore, ya los años habían pasado factura y ese amor juvenil se había transformado en una amistad indisoluble, ella se transformó en la profesora estricta que todos conocemos y él en el mejor director que alguien pudo imaginar, solo una vez recordaron sin querer los años perdidos.

- Dígame profesor- decía Hagrid- ¿Cómo puedo Ud. aguantar tantos años de injusticias y de acusaciones infundadas?

- Pues gracias a esto Hagrid- y le enseñó los caramelos de limón- ¿alguna vez te he dicho que son mis favoritos?, el limón me encanta y sin ellos nunca hubiera podido sobrevivir.

Minerva al oír esto sintió como un balde de agua fría le hubiera sido arrojado, los ojos se le nublaron y casi se echa a llorar, giró bruscamente y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

- Profesora Mcgonagall, ¿esta Ud. bien? le dijo Hagrid

- Perfectamente, solo necesito descansar.

- Muy buena idea Minerva el sueño alivia todo y el trabajo duro también.

- En serio profesor Dumbledore, yo a veces pienso que Ud. esta un poco loco.

- Yo también Hagrid.

Después de eso todo siguió como si nada, hasta que murió.

Muchos conocían de su historia pero nadie quiso decir nada y si alguien lo intentó pues la severidad de ella mató esas ideas , pero ahora era diferente ahora que había paz, ahora que ellos eran jóvenes, tan buenos y talentosos , ahora ella no iba a permitir que alguien les arruine su vida, ni siquiera ellos mismos ¡haría hasta lo imposible para que la Srta Granger y el Sr. Potter terminasen juntos!, si pudo hacerlo con James y Lili, también podría con ellos, ¡se lo debía a Albus!¡sí señor!

Como me es difícil actualizar aquí les estoy dejando dos capítulos de un solo golpe, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, ya falta poco para que este fic acabe.

Bye.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Mientras en Londres una pareja de magos enamorados se aparecía en la habitación de la castaña.

-¿Y ahora que les vamos a decir a nuestros amigos?

- Pues que somos novios- dijo Harry con simpleza

Hermione suspiró "novios" aun le quemaba el cuerpo al recordar los momentos íntimos vividos.

- Sí, no lo vamos a poder ocultar, bueno estando así las cosas les diremos que fuimos a visitar a tu primo y pues allí aclaramos nuestros sentimientos.

- No quieres que sepan que dormimos juntos- afirmaba, no preguntaba

- No tengo porque divulgar estos momentos vividos contigo, es nuestra intimidad Harry y no quiero compartirla con nadie, solo contigo.

- Te entiendo, pero somos novios, así que no me puedes privar de más momentos íntimos,¿verdad cariño?- le dijo mimoso.

Entonces Hermione sonrió coquetamente, se acercó a él y empezó a juguetear con su corbata.

- Así que quieres más momentos íntimos ¿ehh?- le susurró al oído

Vaya que la leona sabía como prender al ojiverde, el cual sintió la electricidad del placer recorrer todo su cuerpo.

- Pues tendrás que portarte muy bien ,amor

- Pero si yo soy muy bueno

- ¿ah sí?, eres bueno con todas, ahora espero que dejes tus coqueterías y galanteos de lado y te dediques solo a mi, ya sabes como soy cuando estoy celosa.

- ¡Srta. Granger!, ¿me esta amenazando?, sabes que yo no busco la atención femenina, además aún recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste tiempo atrás "tengo que ampliar mi círculo social" y parece que muy bien te iba sobre todo con el lado masculino.

- Uhhmmm…- se alejó de él dos pasos- si nos ponemos a pensar fríamente ¿Cuántos crees que se alegren con la noticia de nuestra relación?

- Eso no nos debe de importar

- Es cierto, pero ya viste lo que pasó en el baile de Halloween , no por nada Snape afirmó que éramos las manzanas de la discordia.

- Ya te dije y te lo repito , así se oponga todo el mundo , YO NO TE VOY A DEJAR

- Ni yo, pero tenemos que ser más inteligentes que ellos, quizá si disimulamos y fingimos que seguimos siendo amigos , no se meterán con nosotros

- Entonces ¿pretendes esconder nuestra relación?, ¿somos acaso delincuentes para tener que vernos a escondidas?.

- ¡Claro que no!, pero falta poco para que acabe el año, así que mientras estemos en Hogwarths será mejor dejar que los demás vean nuestra amistad y no nuestro amor, claro que cuando estemos solos seremos la pareja que tanto nos gusta.

- No quiero pero como siempre, tienes razón, no vaya a ser que nos vuelvan a expulsar.

- ¡gracias por entenderme!- y parándose de puntillas le dio un alegre beso en los labios.

- ¡Ahora a buscar a nuestros amigos!

Si Minerva hubiera sabido de sus planes no habría actuado tan desesperadamente después, aunque lo que tiene que pasar siempre pasa.

0-0-0-0-0-0

El lunes todo volvió a la normalidad, ¿normalidad?, bueno casi, Sara se notaba bien afectada, había perdido su chispa natural, Terry no era la excepción , se mantenía callado y serio, como contracara los Gryffindor resplandecían de alegría, ni la nota de McGonagall les opacó su felicidad , aunque había un asunto pendiente con la prima y su galán.

- Amor, no me dejes solo porque Georgina no me quita los ojos de encima , tal parece que mi obliviate no le hizo olvidar su obsesión por mi.

- Sí- le contestó toda ida

- ¿te pasa algo?, estas distraída y preocupada

- Es que…¡míralos!, están tan opacados

Harry se giró a ver a sus compañeros inseparables desde que llegaron a la escuela sir Walter, Sara trabajaba en completo silencio y Terry un poco más alejado no despegaba la vista de sus libros, tal parece que todos lo notaban porque nadie se acercaba a buscarles conversación.

- ¿y que podemos hacer?

- Creo que ya es hora de que sepan toda la verdad

- ¿ y como crees que lo tomarán?

- Bueno si esto no los hace reaccionar…

- Estoy contigo

- ¿ya te he dicho que te amo?

- La verdad si pero me encanta que me lo repitas- y se iban a besar pero Sara interrumpió

- ¡Ya chicos, todos sabemos que se aman!- proclamó Sara

- Si, no es necesario tanta miel- acotó Terry

- Bueno tal parece que nos están prestando atención, que bueno, porque tenemos algo muy importante que decirles, ¡sígannos!.

Así con sus amigos intrigados se dirigieron al salón de gimnasia y allí escucharían algo que nunca olvidarían.

- Bueno Harry,¿ se los dices tu o se los digo yo?

- Te cedo la primicia, antes voy a insonorizar y a sellar las puertas y con un movimiento de brazo logró su cometido.

- ¿que estas haciendo Harry?- preguntó Sara extrañada

- En verdad chicos me están preocupando- dijo Terry

- Bien, lo que les queremos decir es… que no estamos aquí de intercambio si no como castigo , en otras palabras nos expulsaron temporalmente de Hogwarths, nuestra verdadera escuela- tenía que ir de a pocos.

- ¿expulsados?, pero prima tu eres superinteligente, seguro Harry tuvo que ver con eso.

- ¡Gracias Sara por la confianza!, pero en realidad ninguno tuvo la culpa ¿o tal vez si?, pero bueno, en una fiesta hubo una gresca y a Hermione a mi nos acusaron de ser los responsables por ser las manzanas de la discordia y por eso vinimos a parar aquí.

- Y yo que pensé que Hermione nos diría que estaba embarazada,¡ tanto arrumaco trae consecuencias!.

- ¡SARA!, tal parece que ya regresó tu ironía- le reprochó la ojimiel

- Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?- preguntó Terry seriamente.

- Es cierto Terry, lo que les queremos decir es que…- Hermione tomó la mano de Harry - SOMOS MAGOS- ya estaba hecho.

Sara al oír esto empezó a reír histéricamente y se acercó a la puerta para salir, pero no podía abrirla.

- Ya chicos, déjense de bromas en verdad me han levantado el ánimo.

- Sara, por más que lo intentes esa puerta no se va a abrir, esta cerrada con magia- sentenció Harry

- Entiéndanos por favor, no podíamos decirles nada antes, pero ahora que somos de confianza queremos que sepan de nuestro mundo, el mundo mágico.

Tanto Sara como Terry se quedaron paralizados no sabían que decir, su mente aun procesaba esas tres palabras: SOMOS MAGOS, hasta que Sara habló.

- ¿ A que no pueden sacar un conejo de un sombrero?

- Me parece un poco infantil, pero que te parece esto- Entonces Harry convirtió la cancha de básquet en un Hipogrifo , allí fue cuando Sara se desmayó de la impresión y cayó en los brazos de Terry que por poco la hace caer porque su cuerpo no quería reaccionar.

- ¡¡Harry James Potter Evans!!, ¡y dices que Sara es infantil!, ¡mira lo que has hecho!, ¡mejor hubieras aparecido un dragón!- y la castaña corrió a socorrer a su prima.

¿Que pasará?, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, y no sean tan tacaños con sus reviews.

Bye.


	21. Chapter 21

¡¡¡POR FIN VOLVÍÍÍÍ!!, Y COMO DICE EL DICHO MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA!!, BUENO SALÍ DE VACACIONES Y RECIÉN ME DIO TIEMPO, NO LOS HAGO ESPERAR MAS Y AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAP.

CAPITULO 21

Después de tres infusiones de manzanilla doble, nuestras victimas Sara y Terry comenzaron a asimilar todo lo escuchado y visto en esos breves minutos, breves por el tiempo, pero eternos por la impresión causada.

- Pues ahora que los dos están concientes y serenos- Terry no aguantó "el viaje", hacia la casa del árbol cuando Harry los desapareció- es que queremos terminar de explicarles nuestra situación.

- Nosotros nos conocimos desde los 11 años cuando el sapo de nuestro amigo Neville se perdió, estábamos en el expreso de Hogwarths camino a nuestra escuela de magia y hechiceria….- así alternaron Hermione y Harry hasta que casi toda su vida fue develada.

- Lo último ya se los contamos, el como y porque estamos aquí, nunca imaginamos que nuestro castigo se convertiría en nuestra dicha puesto que después de tantos años por fin aceptamos nuestro amor, ahora que lo decimos parece tan obvio que debíamos de estar juntos ,que aun no comprendo como no nos dimos cuenta antes Harry.- decía hermione un poco atropelladamente.

- Sí princesa, pero lo conseguimos y nada ni nadie nos separará.

- ¡Entonces Uds. son unos héroes!- decía Sara admirada

- Algo así, pero la popularidad no nos gusta y menos que nos miren como extraterrestres o divinidades- decia Harry sinceramente

- ¿Y que se siente tener esos poderes, me refiero a la magia?- decía Terry

- Bueno "es una gran responsabilidad y hay que usarlos para el bien", ¡ya me parezco a spiderman!, en realidad para mi era una carga muy pesada, sobre todo porque me condenaba a enfrentarme a Voldemort, incluso algunas veces desee ser muggle y no mago.

- Muggle es el termino empleado para los que no tenemos magia ¿verdad?- decía Terry

- Si , como mis padres, por eso fue un poco raro para los demás entender que yo no tenia parientes magos- intervino la castaña.

- Ahora que saben la verdad deben prometer que no le dirán esto a nadie, salvo que sea de una emergencia extrema, algún día podrán irnos a visitar y se sorprenderán más por lo que verán.

- Lo único que lamento de toda mi vida, es haber sido tan ciego con respecto a mi amor por Hermione- se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás colocando su barbilla encima de su hombro- tenía miedo de perderla como amiga y de perder a la familia adoptiva que había conseguido pero ahora que estamos juntos todo lo demás ha pasado aun segundo plano.

- Aunque todavía no podamos compartir esta noticia con nuestros amigos de Hogwarths

- ¿Por qué?¿que tiene de malo su amor?- preguntaba Sara

- Creo entenderlos Sara, es por la envidia ¿verdad?, por los celos egoístas de las demás personas.

- Sí, estamos seguros que nuestros verdaderos amigos se alegrarían con la noticia, pero muchos otros se opondrían a la unión de dos magos poderosos como nosotros, tal vez el miedo a Voldemort o a otro poder los tenga nerviosos, sin contar con los resentidos y los aun seguidores de la pureza de sangre.

- ¡que complicado!

- Por eso les pedimos que no dejen pasar mas tiempo, Uds han demostrado tenerse mas que cariño, no desperdicien su vida y sean felices- les decía acertadamente la ojimiel.

- Pues ¿como creen que se pondría todo aquí?, para empezar ya me imagino el titular "el chico mas popular con la chica más bonita de la escuela" ¿Cuánto duraran?.-decía amargamente Terry

- O peor aún, ¡por fin Farrel barrió con todas!

- ¡¡Sara!!- dijeron todos al unísono

- Gracias por los consejos, prima, Harry, se que tal vez soy muy cruda al hablar pero Terry sabe que sería así, es cierto yo siento por ti- mirando a Terry- más que cariño, pero creo que deberíamos retomar primero nuestra amistad para intentar algo más , sabes que hay algunas heridas abiertas, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo .

- Tienes razón Sara, y les prometemos a ambos que si todo evoluciona bien, así el mundo hable nosotros nos mantendremos unidos- acto seguido cogió la mano a Sara y la abrazó contra si.

- ¡Que bueno chicos que se den la oportunidad!- dijeron la pareja de magos emocionados

- Ahora solo nos queda despedirnos porque dentro de tres días regresaremos a nuestra escuela, el castigo ya esta finalizando, aunque no sabemos aún que nos espera.- dijo Hermione

- Algo mas que creo que nos están ocultando- dijo Sara temerariamente-¿ME PODRÍAN EXPLICAR, QUE PASO EXACTAMENTE CON GEORGINA, UDS Y NOSOTROS EN LA BIBLIOTECA?¡ME ROMPO LA CABEZA Y NO LO LOGRO ENTENDER!

Entonces Harry acobardado por la mirada asesina de su casi prima respondió.

- Esta si te la cedo Hermione, entre Granger se entienden.

- ¡cobarde!- le respondió la castaña- bueno Sara como comprenderás una mujer celosa es capaz de cualquier cosa y en especial cuando es una Granger…

Luego de algunos días cuatro amigos iban contentos camino al callejón Diagon , a pesar de que se trataba de una despedida la amistad forjada les permitía sentirse tranquilos..

Prima ¿Cómo dices que se llama el lugar al que vamos?

Callejón Diagon, es un lugar sorprendente, a harry casi se le salen los ojos cuando vino por primera ves.

¡Oye!, tu como sabes- protestó Harry

Ya sabes, contactos- y le guiñó un ojo

¡Hagrid!

Bueno Terry será mejor que estaciones aquí.

¿estas segura Hermione?, parece un lugar muy peligroso- respondió desconfiado Terry

Las apariencias engañan, esta diseñado para ello, no pasará nada, no te preocupes pero antes de salir coloquémonos estas capas no queremos que nadie nos reconozca.

Luego de bajarse del cómodo BMW de Terry y antes de entrar al ya reconocido bar, Hermione les dió las recomendaciones del caso, unas veinte mas o menos y no aumentaron porque Harry intervino.

Y tal como lo esperaban los jóvenes magos, Sara y Terry quedaron ¿asombrados?, ¿sorprendidos?...¡extasiados! al ver un mundo nuevo para ellos y así como Harry en su primera visita querían tener ocho ojos para poder verlo todo.

- Terry- susurraba Sara

-¿sí?

- Será muy necesario estar así tan cubiertos

- Ya oíste a tu prima, no quiere que nadie los reconozca, además luego de ir al banco y a la oficina de traslados se despedirán de nosotros y tratan de pasar lo mas desapercibidos, ya sabes como son famosos- concluyó Terry

- Es que ya me estoy sofocando, nunca he estado tan cubierta.

Luego de ir a Gringoths y a la oficina decidieron tomar un helado antes de desaparecer por red flu.

Ay chicos los ojos me duelen de tanto mirar

Y es que todo es tan asombroso- dijo Terry

Si a nosotros nos pasó lo mismo pero ya estamos acostumbrados, voy por los helados- decía Harry alegremente

No se olviden chicos de escribirnos, Sara , mamá sabe como mandarme la correspondencia, además ya le conté que Uds. están enterados de la situación.

¡Que bien!

De pronto Harry regresó con los helados pero regresó con el gesto preocupado.

Te reconocieron- no preguntaba pues Hermione con solo verlo sabía que pasaba

Sí, debemos irnos ya- apremió Harry

¿Que pasa ?- preguntaron sus amigos al unísono

Tenemos que partir ya, no queremos problemas, ¡los voy a extrañar tanto!- y les estampó un abrazo marca Hermione a cada uno-¡cuídense!

Y si alguien pregunta por nosotros, Uds. no saben nada- les dijo Harry al despedirse y prácticamente huir con la castaña por la puerta trasera.

¡Que rayos!,¡si nadie viene!- dijo Sara con enfado

De pronto en un plop, magos de todas las edades se aparecieron en la puerta y en las afueras de la famosa heladería.

¿qué decías Sara?- le preguntó Terry sarcásticamente

¡Esto da miedo!- y de manera nerviosa se quitó la capa al pasar sus dedos por los cabellos.

En eso un mago bajito y de ojos brillantes se les acercó y preguntó

Srta. Veela, ¿ha visto Ud. a los salvadores del mundo mágico?

¿vee…qué?

Disculpe Sr. Pero no hemos visto a nadie conocido- intervino Terry

¿están seguros?- ahora todos los miraban

¡COMPLETAMENTE!- respondieron los dos a la vez.

¡Que lástima!, seguro siguen en Hogwarths- dicho esto se desapareció junto con todos los demás magos.

Bien Terry , creo que estas han sido demasiadas impresiones para un día.

Sí, mejor nos vamos Srta veela- le dijo con gracia

¿y que será eso?,¿un insulto?

Ya le preguntaremos a Herms

Y salieron abrazados hacia el mundo muggle.

Al mismo instante Hermione y harry se aparecían en la oficina de Mc Gonagall.

Se adelantaron un poco, Srta Granger, Sr. Potter, sean bienvenidos.

Es bueno estar aquí de nuevo Sra. Directora- saludó Hermione

Y disculpe los contratiempos- indicó Harry

Ahora que ya están aquí, les daré dos horas para que reposen y se preparen para la audiencia con el consejo estudiantil, como comprenderán hay asuntos pendientes que debemos de tratar en especial con Ud. Srta Granger- señaló seriamente la directora.

Lo comprendo perfectamente- indicó la leona

Pero Hermione todo tiene una exp…- se apresuro en decir el ojiverde

No te preocupes ca.. Harry- lo sosegó tocándole el hombro- todo se arreglará, con su permiso.

Hasta pronto- les respondió.

Y salieron hacia el corredor que los conducía a sus habitaciones en una torre apartada de los demás pues aún no se podían reintegrar a su casa.

- Pero linda es injusto, tú actuaste para defenderme

- No nos debemos precipitar- y lo tomo de la mano

- Recuerda , estamos juntos en esto y ellos no te pueden sancionar, Georgina se lo buscó…¡yo te defenderé!

- ¡Ohh, apareció mi noble caballero!- le dijo mimosa

- Soy más que eso y lo sabes- le susurró al oído

- ¡Y como olvidarlo!

Ni bien atravesaron la puerta de la torre Harry atrapó a la castaña entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Hoy no me has dado un beso

Pero Ha…

Shh, menos palabras y más acción y atrapó sus labios con pasión contenida, mientras sus brazos la recorrían haciéndola estremecer.

¡me encanta besarte, sabes tan bien!,¡eres deliciosa!, no sé porque no hice esto antes.

No importa el tiempo que pasó, lo que importa es el presente, ohh..Harry ¡me haces sentir tan bien!- le susurraba mientras se estremecía con los besos que el ojiverde tan afanosamente le daba a su cuello, luego a sus hombros continuando con sus pechos y delicadamente la ropa empezaba a caer con cada gemido que ambos emitían y esa aura misteriosa los envolvía a medida que la pasión aumentaba.

Luego en la cama ella se deleitaba mordisqueándole la orejita o dándole suaves besos a su espalda y pecho, le gustaba sentirlo desesperarse con cada beso y se enorgullecía al sentir que su virilidad se endurecía con cada roce y se movía inquieta por empezar la acción y ella no lo dejaba esperar lo hacía gemir con cada caricia y lo inducía a una penetración más profunda, le agradaba los sonidos de satisfacción que el emitía y a nuestro pelinegro le encantaba sentirla tan apasionada, ¡tan entregada!,le parecía lo mejor de lo mejor sentirse dentro de ella, ser uno, que a veces la sorprendía con sus fuertes embestidas y era el paraíso llegar juntos al orgasmo; el placer de estar juntos el amor que desbordaban era tan adictivo que sabían que necesitarían de todo su autodominio para no demostrar sus afectos frente a los demás.

Princesa ¿sabes algo?- le decía mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho y le daba suaves besos en la frente.

Dime

¡eres mía!- y sonrió- y yo soy tuyo, si no estas junto a mi me sentiré incompleto por eso no puedo permitir que nadie te separe de mi lado.

Te amo tanto que tengo miedo, ¡porque lo nuestro tiene que ser tan difícil!, como quisiera que lo nuestro nunca termine- le decía suspirando

¿Por qué tiene que terminar?, ¡tan poca fe nos tienes!, lamentablemente somos famosos y siempre vamos a estar en el ojo de la tormenta y eso que, ¡ a veces me dan ganas de darles el espectáculo que tanto esperan!- alegaba nuestro Gryffindor.

¿Y crees que él mundo mágico este listo para ver al niño que vivió, al salvador del mundo mágico, con una simple come libros?

Con la maga más poderosa y linda de toda la generación de Hogwarths, dirás

Tal vez te haga caso y les daremos "el espectáculo" que dices pero aún no, primero tenemos que escuchar que nos tiene que decir el consejo estudiantil.

Siempre y cuando no me alejen de ti, porque si no soy capaz de desaparecer todo Hogwarths.

¡No exageres!

¿Crees que exagero?- y con un movimiento de mano todo el castillo comenzó a temblar.

¡¡Harry James!!

Ya mi vida, pero lo digo muy en serio

Entonces Hogwarths, ¡cuídense! Que aquí viene Harry Potter el mago mas enamorado de la historia- y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Mientras en las mazmorras de Slyterin.

lo siento Sr. Malfoy, pero las sesiones de entrenamiento se suspenden por hoy

¿alguna reunión de importancia?

Bah, ¡las celebridades regresaron!, tenemos que ver que haremos con ellos.

Lo entiendo Sr., me retiro, con su permiso.

Una vez cerrada la puerta al rubio le faltó pies para llegar a su habitación y luego de insonorizarla pegó un grito de alegría, ¡había regresado!,¡por fin!, esta oportunidad no la iba dejar pasar, su leona había vuelto, estaría mas linda, eso era seguro, no podía imaginarla desnuda porque era profanar su imagen, ella era más perfecta que cualquier sueño erótico que pudiera tener, ¡se sentía idiota!, pero que más daba, ¡pronto la vería!... aunque a su lado estaría Potter, ¡estúpido cararajada!

ALGUNOS AVANCES…

Ya en la reunión del consejo estudiantil

Sr. Potter , Ud. ya se puede reincorporar, pero ,la Srta Granger….

¿Qué dice Sr. Potter?,¿el vencedor del innombrable no pudo defenderse de una mujer muggle?

¿Y estaba desnudo?

CONTINUARA….

Y a pesar de no recibir los reviews que quisiera agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia, y como no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias es que voy a acabar este fic, aunque a veces me tarde mucho. Bye


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

A la hora indicada el consejo estudiantil se presentó ante los recién llegados, minutos antes se habían reunido y habían llegado a la siguiente conclusión:

- Muy bien, luego de deliberar hemos acordado que su castigo como estadía en el colegio muggle , ha sido satisfactoria casi a cabalidad- era Minerva quien estaba tomando la palabra- por lo tanto Sr. Potter ya se puede reincorporar a sus labores académicas, en cuanto a Ud. Srta. Granger, los acontecimientos ocurridos la última semana nos han hecho dudar de su lógica intachable.

- Pero Herm…, la srta. Granger actuó así para defenderme,¡me estaban atacando!

- ¿Qué dice Sr. Potter?, ¿una mujer muggle lo estaba atacando?, ¿y Ud. que derrotó al Sr. Tenebroso no pudo defenderse?

- ¿Y que quería que haga, ¡que la hechizara!?

- ¿Y que hacía Ud. solo con esa mujer si era peligrosa, porqué se alejó del resto?- Snape era incisivo en sus preguntas.

- Es que no comprende, ¡me engañó!

- ¡Hasta dejarlo casi desnudo!¿ehh?- como se divertía el profesor poniendo en aprietos al ojiverde.

- No, no es lo que Ud. supone …- respondía Harry afligido

- Y como siempre la Srta. Granger fue su escudera personal y lo libró de los tentáculos de la mujer muggle, ¡vaya y fue su heroína de nuevo!

- Pues…

- Profesores- interrumpió la castaña- disculpen al Sr. Potter por su locuacidad, pero la verdad es que yo actué sin pensar en las consecuencias, es que después de la guerra he quedado un poco susceptible, pido disculpas y aceptaré las sanciones que dispongan darme.

- Pues para ayudarle a mantener la cordura y autocontrol hemos determinado que pondrá en práctica estas cualidades al impartir clases extracurriculares a algunos estudiantes seleccionados, sobre la vida muggle, le advierto que son estudiantes muy avanzados pero algo rebeldes en aprender sobre lo no mágico, supongo que Ud. podrá con ellos- concluyó Mc Gonagall.

-¡Yo puedo ayudarle!- se ofreció voluntariamente Harry

- ¡Es algo que la Srta. Granger tiene que hacer sola!- le corto Snape

- Muy bien, pondré todo mi empeño en ello- se apuró en decir la leona antes que su querido amigo volviera a interrumpir.

-Bien ya esta todo dicho, ahora retírense al área de los leones y después bajen a cenar.- concluyó la inteligente maestra.

Una vez afuera ambos enamorados comentaban

- Bien cariño, empieza el show.

- Si, mi princesa.

Como sus demás compañeros se encontraban en pleno dictado de clases cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones, ordenaron su equipaje y decidieron que lo mejor era ir temprano al comedor antes que todos llegaran para evitar llamativas entradas que era lo habitual y así lo hicieron, se sentaron en el extremo de la mesa Gryffindor, el lado más cercano a la mesa de los maestros, uno al frente del otro como siempre y tomaron aire cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió para dejar paso al grupo de estudiantes hambrientos.

Los jóvenes alumnos al inicio distraidos, no se percataron de su presencia, pero a medida que se fueron acercando los reconocieron y quedaron paralizados en el sitio, asi los que venían más atrás no frenaron a tiempo y terminaron chocando con los de adelante desparramándose por todo el trayecto.

-¡Oh no!- dijeron los recién llegados al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Snape hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Qué pasa jóvenes?, ¡reaccionen y póngase de pie! que esto no es un salón de exhibición.

Como pudieron todos se pararon y lentamente todos se acercaron a sus mesas en completo silencio y así al costado de Hermione se sentaron Lavander, Parvaty y Ginny, al costado de Harry se sentaron Seamos , Neville y Dean, Ron aún no llegaba, y de nuevo el silencio, así que Harry para romper el momento incómodo preguntó:

- ¿Y Ron?

- -¡ Con Luna!- respondieron los chicos

- ¿Con quién?- volvió a preguntar Hermione

- Con Luna, rubia, ojos soñadores, Ravenclaw- describió Seamos

- Sabemos quien es, lo que queremos saber es ¿porqué?- dijo Harry un tanto curioso.

- Pues desde el baile se hicieron más amigos y ahora son inseparables…¡ ven allí están!, seguro no saben que ya regresaron- concluyó Dean.

Al llegar a la mesa Ron al contrario de su actitud acostumbrada, no gritó ni hizo escándalo al verlos, solo saludó y preguntó:

- ¿Qué tal todo?

- Bien Ron, todo bien - respondió la castaña

- ¿Y se puede saber el porqué de la salida tan misteriosa de Ud. dos?- preguntó astutamente Ginny

- Es algo que es de solo conocimiento de los profesores- señaló Harry

Hermione al verlo responder tan seriamente a la pelirroja terminó de esfumar sus dudas sobre el interés de Harry por Ginny.

- ¿Y como estuvieron las clases?- preguntó la ojimiel con entusiasmo.

De allí la conversación giró sobre la vida en el colegio y temas cotidianos que hicieron pensar a la parejita recién llegada, que los meses que faltaban para culminar sus estudios transcurrirían en paz y con normalidad, ¡Que equivocados estaban!

Con mucho pesar Harry tuvo que dejar a la castaña para irse al entrenamiento de Quidich, pues Ron no podía esperar más tiempo para empezar y además los chicos querían que Harry viera las "nuevas innovaciones", que se habían dado; por su parte la castaña se dirigió a la oficina de Mc Gonagall para que le informaran sobre sus clases extracurriculares.

- Srta. Granger Ud. estará a cargo de un grupo un tanto especial de estudiantes, en primer lugar todos son varones, la mayoría no ha tenido contacto con la vida muggle y la misión de Ud. es … ENSEÑARLES A VIVIR SIN MAGIA, es decir como sobrevivir siendo un muggle, obviamente no les enseñará todo, pero si lo indispensable, como preparar sus alimentos, encargarse de la limpieza, manipular siquiera dos artefactos y también como divertirse, para ello tiene 10 días y sus clases empezarán pasado mañana, hemos habilitado un ambiente especial para ello, ¿alguna pregunta?.

- ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mis pupilos?- preguntó nuestra leona un poco impactada por la noticia.

* * *

Por los pasadizos de Hogwarths, una linda castañita caminaba pensativa, en verdad que el "castigo" por su reprochable comportamiento, no era lo peor del mundo, es más hasta era agradable poder enseñar a los magos como sobrevivir siendo muggle, pero… lo único que le preocupaba eran "los magos que le habían tocado como pupilos", ¿como se lo iba a contar a Harry?, de echo y estaba segura, que él no lo iba a tomar nada bien, y sobre todo sí se enteraba que prácticamente pasaría más de 8 horas diarias con ellos, ¡ocho horas!... que les quedaría para ellos, solamente se verían a la hora de la cena y eso era ¡tan poco!; estaba en esas cavilaciones que ni cuenta se dió cuando chocó con alguien sin querer y pasó de largo, hasta que sintió que era cogida del brazo y la obligaban a detenerse y voltearse.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí, si no es mi flamante profesora- decía un rubio platinado

- ¿Qué?- decía a media voz una Hermione sorprendida y no por la pregunta sino por el hecho de que el hurón tuviera el atrevimiento de tomarla del brazo, es más ni siquiera retiró su mano, seguía allí tocándola.

- Profesora Granger, porque tengo que llamarla así verdad, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para pedirle disculpas por mi nefasto comportamiento en todos estos años, Ud. menos que nadie se merecía ese trato aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de sus "amigos", y ahora que voy a ser su subordinado pondré todo de mi parte para forjar una buena amistad- le decía el rubio de manera muy agradable y correctísimo en su forma de expresarse, hasta parecía …humilde.

- ¿?- ahora sí que se quedó sin palabras, ¡¿que es esto?!Draco-nadie esta a mi altura- Malfoy, me esta dirigiendo la palabra de manera tan amable y ¡hasta me esta pidiendo disculpas!- parpadeó un par de veces pero esto era…¿un sueño? No, no ¿una pesadilla?, ¡que rayos pasaba aquí!, entonces giró su cara para ver la mano del Slytherin todavía sujeta a su brazo y ante este gesto él la retiró prontamente.

- ¡Bien , el que calla otorga!- dijo el ojigris nerviosamente- he de suponer que me ha perdonado, ¡gracias!- ¡y le dió un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios!; ahora si que la castaña abrió los ojos como platos- adiós y espero con ansias las clases de mañana, y se alejó despidiéndose con la mano.

Hermione trató de decir algo pero sus palabras no salían, se pasó las manos por los ojos, se pellizcó donde la tocó Malfoy y … pues si, ¡todo había sido real! Y si minutos antes caminaba ensimismada ahora lo hacía como alma en pena, ¡es que se había obrado un milagro durante su ausencia!, el rubio siempre había sido despectivo con ella y ahora era, era, ¿agradable?, muy correcto y respetuoso, salvo por el pequeño detalle ¡del beso!, ¿a qué estaba jugando el dragón?, seguro quería confundirla y ponerla nerviosa, seguro algo estaba tramando…¡ah, pero ella no caería! Ahora más que antes resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Alastor ¡alerta permanente!, ¡ya vería el rubio!.

Y con nuevos ánimos se encaminó hacia sus amigos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Horas más tarde y en su habitación de prefecta Hermione observaba a un molesto ojiverde pasearse como león enjaulado en la pequeña sala, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los puños blancos de tanto apretarlos, repetía una y otra vez el nombre de los cinco pupilos,,, aunque en realidad de cuatro porque, Neville era de los buenos según él.

-¿porqué los aceptaste?- dijo de pronto

- Que más podía hacer, además no creo que sea tan malo, yo puedo desempeñarme muy bien y tú lo sabes.

- Tu desempeño no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es el "desempeño" de ellos, bueno salvo Neville, creo, pero ¿porque ellos?, justamente los más mujeriegos y populares e idiotas.

- amor ¿no estarás celoso?

- ¿celoso?, no que bah…¡claro que estoy celoso!, celoso del tiempo que me van a quitar para estar contigo, celoso de que tengan que estar junto a ti.

- Son mis pupilos, no te olvides y lo principal es que me deben respeto, no creo que quieran propasarse o algo y si lo intentan sé defenderme sola.

- Es que esos son unos inescrupulosos empezando por M-A-L-F-O-Y, y de remate su amiguito Zabini y Boot y ese Mc Laggen ¿no era el que te coqueteaba ? en …

- Ya Harry, basta. Tenme confianza, además ellos saben que tienen que poner de su parte para conseguir buenas calificaciones, incluso me encontré con Malfoy y…

- ¿y?- insistió Harry

- Me trato amablemente- no iba a mencionar el beso de despedida porque si Harry se enteraba …

- Eso es muy raro.

- Pienso lo mismo pero, mejor ayúdame a plantear mis clases, tal vez y hasta logre divertirme viéndolos vivir como muggles.

- Eso espero.

* * *

DIA 1

- Antes de entrar al ambiente que nos han preparado para este taller quiero que quede claro que soy la profesora a cargo y no voy a permitir ningún intento de desorden y por ello he de revisar primero sus varitas, muéstrenmelas.

Todos obedecieron aunque algunos no ocultaron su gesto de molestia.

- Perfecto, así que ahora ¡accio varitas!- y las voces de protesta no se dejaron esperar, pero la ojimiel inmutable las desapareció al instante y con un hechizo los hizo callar.

- Desde luego estoy autorizada para hacer esto, los estudios que vamos a realizar es sobre la vida muggle y para ello no van a necesitar varitas, ah!! y al atravesar la puerta no podrán utilizar magia no verbal porque tiene un escudo para ello, si no les gusta estas reglas, están a tiempo de retirarse - esperó para ver si alguien se atrevía, pero como nadie lo hizo continuó- muy bien entremos.

Cuando entraron al inicio no hubo sorpresa, pues era un departamento muy acogedor con una amplia sala con ventanales que permitían una buena iluminación, tenía muebles modernos y cómodos una decoración bastante sobria con cuadros abstractos y las paredes estaban pintadas con suaves tonos.

- Bien este es un típico departamento muggle, ¿alguno de Uds, puede hacer alguna observación inicial?.

- Es muy pequeño- señaló Zabini- mi mansión es veinte veces más grande

- Quiero recordar que la mayoría de muggles viven en departamentos ¿algo más?-¡cuando las serpientes no pierden la oportunidad de presumir!

- Los cuadros no se mueven - dijo Neville

- Sí

- Este departamento esta ubicado a gran altura verdad, porque tiene una vista impresionante- apuntó Draco.

- Exacto, estamos en el 15vo piso, aunque claro la imagen proporcionada del exterior es una ilusión, lo que se quiere es que este taller sea lo más vivencial posible.

- ¿Y que son estas cosas?- preguntó Cormac

- Son aparatos eléctricos, este es un equipo de sonido, aquí un televisor, en la cocina hay un refrigerador, un horno microondas, una licuadora, etc; supongo que ya han leído el texto que preparé en donde se detalla la función de cada uno ¿verdad?- al ver sus caras de , si como no, ¡y eso que son alumnos destacados!, tomó aire - ahora síganme, les mostraré su habitación porque de ahora en adelante los cinco convivirán como muggles civilizados, solo los fines de semana podrán salir a Hogwarths, recuerden que es un curso intensivo y por lo tanto no hay tiempo que perder.

- ¿y su habitación, profesora?- preguntó Boot

- Obviamente yo no voy a vivir con Uds, me presentaré a las ocho de la mañana y me retiraré a las 4 de la tarde una vez que hayan culminado con sus deberes.

- ¡Que lastima!- dijo Cormac

Hermione pasó por alto el comentario y empezó la explicación de los aparatos eléctricos. Cabe destacar que el que parecía más impresionado era Neville, los demás un poco arrogantes y orgullosos solo levantaban las cejas, lo que para Hermione era señal de su sorpresa, aunque en realidad la sorprendida fue ella, al ver el gran interés que Malfoy ponía a sus clases , era el "estudiante estrella" por que siempre participaba y respondía a las preguntas haciendo enojar a Boot, en cambio Cormac parecía embelesado mirando a la castaña, Zabini miraba sorprendido a Malfoy y Neville era el único que tomaba apuntes.

- Ahora nos dirigiremos a la cocina para empezar con la preparación del almuerzo- decía la leona- les he dejado sus delantales en las sillas, colóquenselos y lávense muy bien las manos.

- ¿Y los elfos no hacen la comida?- dijo Cormac

- Sr, Mg Laggen le recuerdo que los muggles no tienen elfos domésticos, ¿me escucha Ud. cuendo hablo?- le preguntó tan seria que parecía Minerva.

- Disculpe, se olvidó- contestó hecho un tomate

- Hey Draco ¿que te traes? No me digas que ahora te gustan las sangre sucias- preguntaba Zabini en susurros.

- Solo te digo que las moscas se atraen con miel, no con hiel-respondió el rubio, no quería delatarse ante los otros, al menos todavía no.

- Y es que ahora que la veo de cerca estoy comprobando que es muy bella, humm quien sabe tal vez mis gustos puedan cambiar, además tiene clase y…

- Ya basta, hoy estas muy locuaz- los celos lo hacían amarrar con cólera el delantal y sus ojos brillaban queriendo fulminar al moreno.

- Ujum, si me prestan atención todos- decía Hermione mirando fijamente a Malfoy y cia- hoy vamos a preparar algo sencillo, un pizza y limonada.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Terry Boot

- Obviamente no van a aprender a preparar platos que ya conocen si no platos típicamente muggles y la pizza es uno de ellos- Hermione pensaba que este castiguito estaba empezando a ser mas difícil de lo que parecía- les leeré los ingredientes y los sacaran de la despensa, todos están rotulados.

Como toda profesional Hermione hizo la demostración preparando la masa con sus manos en la mesada y dejando que luego "los brillantes estudiantes" hicieran lo mismo en parejas y como Neville quedó solo ella se ofreció ayudarlo pero el declinó su oferta porque quería demostrar sus habilidades culinarias ya que el cocinar era algo que le gustaba mucho y lo demostró terminando primero su masa de manera impecable, Hermione lo miraba sorprendida, pero en cuanto a las otras dos parejas si que allí había un trabajo duro, aparte que todo lo llenaron de harina, la masa de Malfoy y cia estaba dura, la del otro par estaba líquida y Cormac pensaba que era un lienzo en donde dibujar corazones, así que la maestra tuvo que tomar muuucho aire para no desesperarse ante semejante desastre y ayudó a acomodar las cosas. Luego le echaron la salsa , el resto de ingredientes y las pusieron a hornear.

Para preparar la limonada tuvo que lidiar con el dedo cortado de Zabini , el ojo rojo de Boot y el ataque de risa de Cormac, solo Malfoy y Neville parecían mantener la cordura.

- Mientras esperamos que la comida este lista tienen que limpiar este desastre, yo los esperaré en la sala- ordenó la ojimiel

- ¿No nos va a ayudar?- dijo Terry

- Yo no he ensuciado nada, así que es trabajo de ustedes, debajo del lavatorio están los paños y detrás de la puerta hay un armario de donde sacarán las escobas, tienen 10 minutos - y salió dejándolos hechos un mar de confusiones.

Ni bien se sentó en el sofá a leer escuchó la discusión que se desató en el interior, puertas abrirse, objetos caerse y luegó silencio, giró su rostro hacia la puerta de la cocina y vió aparecer a un tímido Neville el cual era empujado por los del interior.

- Estee, Her…perdón Profesora Granger- hablaba estrujando su delantal- quisiera pedirle por favor que pase Ud. a la cocina porque queremos que nos asesore sobre la limpieza ya que creo que estamos utilizando mal los implementos- concluyó Neville con un suspiro.

- Nunca han usado las escobas para otra cosa que no sea volar¿verdad?; iré a ver que han hecho- ¡estos si que son inútiles! Pensaba Hermione

Y sus malos pensamientos se hicieron realidad, los chicos habían limpiado la mesa con la escoba, pues esta estaba llena de masa, los paños habían sido para el suelo y todo lo habían tirado al lavatorio el cual se había obstruido y el agua no pasaba.

- Me quiero jalar de los pelos, si serán &$%*, mejor respiro hondo- pensaba enfurecida la castaña- no quiero saber quien a sido el responsable de este desastre porque ya es en vano , solo por hoy arreglaré las cosas con magía- lo que hizo al instante regresando las cosas a como estaban antes de salir a la sala, no lo iba a limpiar- ahora les explicaré como se limpia, se barre con la escoba así, luego se recoge la basura y se la echa al cesto,¡no al lavatorio!, y los paños son para la mesa la cual luego debe ser rociada con este desinfectante y luego secada con un nuevo paño ¿entendido?- les dijo frunciendo el ceño

- Si profesora- respondieron todos

- Voy a apagar el horno para que no se arruine el almuerzo y voy a continuar con mi lectura,¡tienen cinco minutos para dejar todo limpio!- y salió

- ¡Que geniecito tiene!- dijo Zabini

- Hasta me dió miedo!- anotó Boot

- Es que Uds. no la conocen- concluyó Neville

Luego almorzaron y tuvieron que hacer un sorteo para ver quien se encargaba de lavar los platos y para su buena suerte Malfoy fue el premiado, así que se dirigió con Hermione a la cocina para que le enseñe antes de provocar otro desastre los demás fueron a la sala a distraerse con la televisión.

- Bien le enseñaré Sr. Malfoy, primero se pone el mandil y los guantes, luego coge la esponja y lo unta con el lavavajilla y empieza a frotar los platos, luego los enjuaga los deja escurrir y al final seca, ¿me ha entendido?

- Creo que sí- y empezó a lavar, como no frotaba bien los recipientes Hermione por detrás se inclinó sobre él y le empezó a dirigir las manos para que lo hiciera correctamente, esto le encantó al rubio

- Creo que me empieza a gustar esto de lavar- dijo sensualmente el rubio

Hermione reaccionó ante estas palabras y se retiró

- Creo que todavía no me sale bien eso de frotar- argumento el dragón

- Le esta saliendo perfectamente, le voy a ayudar secando los platos- dijo una Hermione sonrojada, ¡no podía permitir que Malfoy la pusiera nerviosa! y lo peor es que no hacía nada impropio.

Por otro lado el Slytherin sonreía, si que estos acercamientos se estaban poniendo interesantes, al terminar de lavar se acercó a la castaña y prácticamente la abrazó de frente.

- ¿Qué esta Ud. haciendo? - dijo la maestra a punto de hiperventilar y de lanzarle tremendo empujón

A lo que el rubio respondió separándose y dándole una sonrisa.

- Le estaba ayudando a quitarse el delantal- y luego él hizo lo mismo- como ya terminamos de lavar no era necesario seguir usándolos- hablaba como si fuera el ser más sensato del mundo.

Al ver que Hermione se quedaba callada acotó

- No sea maliciosa Profesora, yo soy un joven tranquilo

- ¿Maliciosa yo?, ¡que se cree este hurón! - pensaba a mil por hora - ¡ahora piensa hacerme creer que es un santo!, no le dijo nada, le lanzo una mirada molesta y se giró para colgar el delantal, cuando iba a salir le ordenó guardar todo para que luego pueda ir a la sala para su descanso.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá y continuó con su lectura aunque claro, aparentaba leer, no se podía concentrar y es que Malfoy ahora con su piel de cordero , no dejaba de ser peligroso… y eso le preocupaba, le preocupaba el demasiado interés que había despertado en el dragón, porque estaba convencida que él era malicioso aunque aparentara ser el mas casto de los hombres.

* * *

Bye, cuídense y no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios.


	23. Chapter 23

Holaaa a todos , gracias por todos los reviews enviados, muchas veces no tengo tiempo de responderlos pero en verdad me alegran mucho.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En Hogwarths y más específicamente en las canchas de quidich un grupo numeroso de chicos observaba atentamente la práctica del equipo de los leones,¿el motivo?, pues la nueva innovación que se había dado gracias a la estudiante Ileana una jovencita extranjera que había venido trasladada desde América y que había convencido a los profesores para establecer el grupo de porristas el cual estaba siendo dirigido por ella, y animaban todos los partidos, en ese preciso momento se encontraban ensayando algunas de sus coreografías y estaban muy animosas pues se habían enterado que el "famoso Harry Potter" iría al entrenamiento.

- Mira Ileana allí viene el equipo de Gryffindor, encabezado por Ron Wesley ¡y a su costado esta Harry!, ¿ves que no exageraba?, y esta más guapo que la última vez que lo ví- le decía Mandy una de las chicas de Ravenclaw.

La muchacha al verlo se quedó impresionada, en verdad que el muchacho ojiverde era muy puesto, lo conocía por los periódicos y revistas pero verlo en persona era sumamente agradable,¡era tan atractivo!, pero eso si no se iba a comportar como las demás mostrándose alborotada,¡claro que no!, si ella quería llamar su atención lo haría, demostrándole sus cualidades en la animación y gimnasia, no en vano el ejercicio había esculpido su escultural cuerpo, media 1.70 m, tenía el cabello negro y muy liso el cual estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran verdes azulados y su piel de una tonalidad castaña muy clara y obviamente vestía el atuendo de porrista con los colores dorados y negros de la escuela.

Harry se sorprendió un poco al ver la cantidad de público para un simple entrenamiento, pero comprendió todo luego de ver a las atractivas chicas que estaban ejercitándose en la parte baja de la cancha,

- ¿porristas?- preguntó incrédulo

- ¡claro tu sabes de ellas por tu vida con los muggles!- afirmó Ron- ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Bueno, con tal que no se distraigan en el entrenamiento a mi me tiene sin cuidado.

- ¿Cómo?, ni siquiera las has visto de cerca, ¿no te da curiosidad?- preguntó Seamus

- Pues no, ya conozco su trabajo y sus piruetas, además hemos venido aquí a entrenar no en plan de conquista- les dijo muy serio, el reconocía que las chicas se veían muy bien y eran guapas, pero el había prometido no coquetear con nadie ni buscarse más líos y lo iba a cumplir.

Y cuando paso de largo hacia los arcos Ileana se quedó sorprendida pues aunque le había dirigido una leve mirada no distinguió nada de morbosidad en él, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros que se les salían los ojos al verlas practicar, esto se ponía más interesante aún, tenía que conocer mas a fondo a Harry Potter y ya sabía a quien recurrir.

Mientras tanto en el departamento muggle.

- Bien jóvenes en la cocina hay un recetario el cual pueden seguir para preparar sus alimentos para los días siguientes, además de la cocina, Uds, deben de aprender otras cosas como por ejemplo algunos primeros auxilios y curaciones sencillas pues lo más grave se atiende en un Hospital , así que cada uno de Uds será voluntario en cada caso.

- ¿Y eso dolerá?- preguntó preocupado Boot

- Pues si, pero será breve, tiene que ser lo más real posible, aprenderán a curar quemaduras, las cortaduras ya me vieron curarlas con el Sr. Zabini, luego veremos casos de torceduras, porque las fracturas son para los médicos, también sabremos que hacer en caso de atragantamiento, como tratar una simple gripe y fiebre y por último como colocar un inyectable, bien entonces acérquense y saquen un papel de esta bolsa para ver que les ha tocado- los chicos obedecieron y los resultados fueron los siguientes:

- Quemadura- Zabini

- Torcedura- Malfoy

- Atragantamiento- Boot

- Gripe y Fiebre- Neville

- Inyectable- Cormac

- ¡empecemos!- esa única palabra había sonado como a sentencia de muerte.

La quemadura de Zabini fue fácil de curar, lo difícil fue elegir antes la zona afectada, así que mejor una zona visible como el brazo; si algo había que felicitar a las serpientes era su estoicismo ante el dolor, Zabini no hizo ningún gesto ni ruido cuando la castaña le hizo aparecer la quemadura, dolía ¡claro que sí! pero su calma era admirable, luego llegó el turno de Malfoy el cual también demostró la cualidad de Slytherin ante la torcedura de tobillo y encontró premio a su resistencia cuando "accidentalmente" su mano rodó del hombro de la castaña hacia su cadera, recorriéndole toda la espalda, porque no pudo sostenerse más en pie,( si seguro), luego le tocó el turno a Boot y fue un poco la envidia de todos porque Hermione practicó con él la maniobra de Heimlich para actuar en caso de atragantamiento , abrazándolo por la espalda y colocando sus puños por debajo del diafragma, lo cual él estaba disfrutando enormemente , claro luego que escupiera el objeto obstruido, aunque fingió que aun faltaba algo con tal de sentir el abrazo de la chica, Hermione siempre preocupada y para asegurarse de un mejor aprendizaje le practicó la respiración boca a boca, aunque puso un pañuelo entre los labios para evitar el contacto directo, pero eso fue suficiente para poner a un rubio y a otros más muy entusiastas con las maniobras de su maestra.

Para el caso de Neville , todos se trasladaron al dormitorio de este pues se trataría de una gripe muy fuerte con fiebre alta y el paciente debía de estar recostado.

- Creo que voy a morir- declaraba el pobre Neville, rojo por la fiebre de 39° que estaba padeciendo- ¡me duele todo!

- Es natural Neville una gripe puede durar hasta 10 días porque es viral y no necesita medicación, lo importante es tratar la fiebre y para ello utilizaremos paños tibios en la frente, así- les hizo la demostración- si esta persiste se coloca más paños tibios en las axilas- para ello tuvo que quitarle la camiseta- e incluso hasta en la entrepierna - y también le retiró los pantalones- todos estaban con el ojo cuadrado al ver la facilidad con que la leona había prácticamente desnudado a Neville, y este sonreía atontado lo que la castaña interpretó como efecto de la fiebre alta- y siempre hay que verificar que la fiebre vaya cediendo para ello podemos usar el tacto- y puso la mano sobre el abdomen del chico, el cual se estremeció con su contacto- y para ser más precisos con este termómetro- abre la boca Neville- y este obedeció mudamente- y en casos muy extremos se desnuda al paciente y se lo sumerge en una tina con agua y hielo, claro eso no lo voy a hacer, porque solo es una dramatización.

- ¡Pero si se decide yo puedo ser el voluntario para eso!- se apresuró en decir Cormac.

- Gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero no será necesario, ya luego le toca a Ud.

Mientras Hermione finalizaba el encantamiento con Neville y se retiraba a guardar los recipientes todos miraban a este con cara de "porque a ti"

- Bien que lo has disfrutado Longbotton- le decía Zabini

- Y yo que pensé que me había tocado el mejor contacto- decía Boot

- Pues, no piensen mal, ella es mi amiga- se defendía el chico

- Si, pero la cara de placer no te la quita nadie- concluyo Cormac

- Longbotton, vístete porque nos falta ver el inyectable de este- dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación y dejando al aludido con la palabra en la boca.

Unos minutos después Hermione atendía a un desmayado McLaggen el cual no pudo superar su impresión ante la aguja, pero igual la castaña lo "clavó", pues clases son clases, y mejor dormido para evitar contratiempos, después les dejó los deberes y las indicaciones para el día siguiente, debían repasar las profesiones muggles.

Cuando ya estaba por retirarse Malfoy la siguió para hacerle una consulta y ya bajo el dintel de la puerta la abordó.

- Profesora Granger, la clase de hoy estuvo muy interesante, me pregunto si la de mañana será igual, porque hoy aprovechó en toquetearnos a todos.

- Estaba siendo demostrativa Sr. Malfoy- ¡cuida tus palabras rubio!, pensaba Hermione empuñando fuertemente el pomo de la puerta, para luego salir, pero antes que le diera le espalda al rubio este le dijo susurrándole en el oído.

- Tiene unas manos muy suaves maestra y me encantaría sentirlas denuevo- dicho esto le hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Hermione por su parte apresuró el paso y salió en dirección a un apuesto ojiverde, ¡tenía que descargar todo esa tensión!

- ¿Donde rayos te metiste Harry?- decía la leona algo cansada pues había buscado a su novio por todas partes, claro menos en el campo de quidich, ya estaba a punto de mandar su patronus cuando una chica que no conocía la abordó.

- Hola, eres Hermione Granger ¿verdad?- dijo esto estirando la mano para saludarla, al ver que esta asentía se presentó- soy Ileana Ford, mucho gusto.

- Pues, hola, no te había visto antes- la miró con un poco de desconfianza , otra chica bonita en Hogwarths y con traje de ...¿porrista?.

- Si, es que vine trasladada desde América.

- Con razón y supongo que quieres preguntarme algo ¿no es así?

- No cabe duda que eres muy lista como todos comentan- la castaña levantó las cejas- si tengo algo que consultarte y decidí recurrir a ti por que eres la fuente más confiable.

- Y sobre que quieres preguntarme- la interrogó

- Pues sobre tu mejor amigo Harry Potter- le dijo con su mejor sonrisa

- ¡¡¿QUE?!!- casi lanzó una maldición, pero tuvo que controlarse, mejor era averiguar las intenciones de esa... esa "señorita"- ¡disculpa el tono!, es que , es un poco cansado ir por alli dando información sobre Harry sobre todo a las chicas que no quieren perderse ningun detalle de su vida... pero ¡te entiendo!, (que bien disimula Hermione), tu eres nueva y pues el es popular y era lógico que te interesaras , justo iba a buscarlo , tenemos un "trabajo pendiente"- concluyó con una extraña sonrisa.

- Yo sé donde está- le dijo la pelinegra

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí esta en el campo de Quidich, lo ví antes de que empieze su entrenamiento, si quieres te acompañó y de paso conversamos.

- Ay que amable, si conversemos, ¿que quieres saber de Harry?.

- ¿ tiene novia?- le soltó de pronto

Era peor de lo que pensaba , esta chica era directa y parecía inteligente no como las huecas de las demás fans que la miraban con odio, en cambio ella había buscado su amistad para obtener información- suspiró- no podía permitir que "otra" acosara a SU Harry, y ella era más inteligente que esta nueva jovencita.

- pues no te lo puedo decir con seguridad, porque Harry es un poco reservado, pero de que ha tenido muuuchos romances eso si es cierto, actualmente hay muchas chicas interesadas y disponibles.

- pero ninguna va en serio ¿noo?

- No que bah, SOLO YO- pensaba la ojimiel- Es que ninguna a logrado conseguir su atención.

- ¿y tu que lo conoces tanto como crees que pueda conseguirlo?

- Te interesa mucho ¿verdad?, bueno en primer lugar a Harry le gustan los retos, osea no le gustan las chicas demasiado fáciles, le gustan las populares como todos los chicos, aquellas que tienen historias interesantes, sabes le encantan aquellas que les gusta la adivinación, es su materia favorita, aunque lo niega porque le da un poco de verguenza, tu sabes es un chico, tambien le gustan las chicas que son débiles pues siempre ha tenido su complejo de héroe y uhmmm ahora que lo pienso mejor siempre ha querido arrebatarle las novias a Draco Malfoy, pues entre ellos siempre ha habido mucha competencia, ahh y me olvidaba le encanta que le escriban cartitas y poemas de amor, recuerdo que en segundo recibió uno que le gustó muchísimo y por si algun día lo invitas a salir el mejor lugar es el salón de té de Madame Pudepie, ¡le trae tan gratos recuerdos!-¡Que MENTIROSA, MENTIROSA, MENTIROSA, eres Hermione Granger!.

- Pues me has dado mas información de lo que yo esperaba, en serio eres muy buena honda Hermione.

- Más bien espero que Harry no se entere, ya sabes, no creo que le guste que yo ande por alli divulgando sus intimidades- y le hizo un gesto significativo con las manos.

- No te preocupes yo soy una tumba, bien ya nos veremos después, gracias- y salió de regreso al castillo.

- Adios linda- le dijo Hermione con la más falsa de sus sonrisas- espero que esto sea más que suficiente para alejar a esa... chica de SU Harry.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, justo minutos despues terminaba su entrenamiento y se dirigia sonriente hacia su chica favorita, no sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

* * *

¿Qué pasará?, ¿tú habrias echo lo mismo que la castaña?, ¿como se desfogará Hermione?.

Chao, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola, estoy de regreso, aunque parece que algunos me han abandonado o simplemente no me quieren mandar sus comentarios, SNIF, pero de todas maneras agradezco a los mas de 100 favoritos y las casi 11000 lecturas, ¡gracias!, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

* * *

Ni bien Harry puso sus pies sobre el suelo Hermione lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó como bandera hacia su torre personal.

- Wow Hermione ¡y yo que creí que las escobas eran veloces!

- Shhh, ven aquí- y lo estampó en el sofá

- Pues yo también te he extrañado mucho…- no pudo terminar porque la castaña se adueñó de sus labios

- No hables, solo déjate llevar- le dijo en un susurro para luego dedicarse a desvestirlo.

- No sé que le pasa a mi princesa pero me encanta verla y sentirla tan apasionada- pensaba el ojiverde mientras se estremecía con las caricias un poco rudas que SU Hermione le estaba prodigando, incluso gimió cuando ella le clavó las uñas al sacarle rápidamente la camisa, por eso la ayudó con la parte de abajo, parecía una leona de manera literal, que estaba preparando a su presa antes de devorarla.

- Te voy a demostrar "mi amor" que eres MIO, SOLO MIO Y QUE NO PIENSO COMPARTIRTE CON NADIE-el estrés de su trabajo como tutora, las insinuaciones del rubio, la aparición de la porrista y el poco tiempo que compartía con Harry lograron que la ojimiel fuera un busca de un desfogue y ¿quien fue su víctima?, pues Harry, claro que él estaba encantado aunque no pudiera leer los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de nuestra hermosa chica.

- Hoy tu cuerpo va a saber que me pertenece, que solo yo puedo tocarte y aunque muchas te miren y te deseen, solo a mí me amarás- ¡vaya que estaba posesiva la muchacha!- sus pensamientos dejaron paso a unas cuantas palabras:

- Uhmm, esta noche te necesito, ¿podrás soportarlo …amor?- le susurró mordiéndole la oreja y luego besando su cuello.

- ¿Será un secuestro de un par de horas?- le preguntó con aparente inocencia pero cuando vió el brillo de sus ojos avisoró la respuesta.

- TODA LA NOCHE- y procedió a besarlo entrando en su boca y empezando el vaiven de sus lenguas, el resto solo fueron jadeos y gemidos de placer los cuales solo cesaron cuando los tímidos rayos de sol hicieron su aparición.

Los siguientes días Hermione se volvió más severa con sus estudiantes, hasta parecía una copia de Minerva, les hizo planchar como tres veces sus túnicas y uniformes hasta que estas no tuvieran una solo arruga, supervisó la limpieza del departamento pasando su mano enguantada por toda las superficies-¡que tirana!- les tomó dos evaluaciones en menos de cuatro días así que para el sexto antes de que ella tocara la puerta los chicos estaban vestidos, con el departamento impecable y hasta con el desayuno preparado.

- Bien ,veo que están progresando, hoy a medio día nos apareceremos en el centro de Londres, para poner en práctica sus conocimientos sobre el vestuario muggle y como dirían las chicas ¡vamos de tiendas!, tengan estas bolsas, cada una tiene su nombre y ropa de su talla para que pasemos desapercibidos, usaremos un traslador autorizado que esta pasando los campos de quidich, luego del desayuno cada uno de ustedes me hará llegar un pergamino con su autorización para retirar dinero de sus bóvedas el cual cambiaremos por dinero muggle, ¿entendido?

- Sí, Srta. Profesora Granger- le respondieron al unísono, ¡que bien los había adiestrado!.

- Así me gusta.

Mientras tanto en los comedores de Hogwarths un pelinegro era interrogado por sus compañeros.

- ¿Harry que te pasa últimamente?- le decía Seamus

- Nada, ¿porqué?

- Es que, no sé, desde que regresaste estas cambiado- le dijo Dean

En esos momentos una atractiva morena ingresaba al comedor consiguiendo que muchas miradas masculinas la siguieran hasta que se sentó a desayunar… claro muchas miradas, menos la del "salvador del mundo mágico".

- ¿cambiado yo?, a que se refieren- les preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

- Harry, ¿ya no te gustan las chicas?- fue el turno de Ron

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!- respondía Harry mientras tosía para tratar de no atorarse con la tostada que estaba comiendo.

- ¿Harry te has vuelto gay?-le insistía Seamus

Ahora Harry tuvo que tomar precipitadamente más jugo de calabaza para no asfixiarse, no solo con la comida sino con la indignación que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Qué les hace creer que soy… que me he vuelto…eso?- les preguntó tomando aire

- Es que estas raro, ya no ves a las chicas, pasas de largo y ni siquiera las miras, solo estas rodeado de hombres, tu club de fans se deshace para que las notes y tu nada, incluso Ileana que es una de las chicas más codiciadas se ha acercado a ti en varias oportunidades y tu has sido demasiado caballeroso con ella- acotó Dean.

- ¿y eso es malo?- apuntó el ojiverde

- No seria malo si tu estuvieras con otra chica o si supiéramos que te gusta alguna, pero parece que tratas de zafarte de ellas y en un chico joven que prefiere rodearse de varones que de damas pues, no se ve bien- concluyó Ron

- Pues están equivocados, no soy lo que piensan- si no que le pregunten a MI Hermione, pensaba Harry aunque sabía que eso no lo podía decir.

- Entonces nos lo tendrás que probar- le dijeron todos

- No sean ridículos- les dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos exasperado

- Ya habrá oportunidad Harry, no te preocupes- lo consoló Ron

- Tendré que hablar con Hermione, ya es hora que todos se enteren de nuestra relación- decía para sí el ojiverde y se apuró en terminar el desayuno para dirigirse a su salón de clases, ese día estaba muy atareado ya que el partido contra las serpientes estaba muy próximo y ese día entrenarían antes del almuerzo y luego en la tarde, así que solo vería a su amada muy entrada la noche,¡ no sabía lo que pronto le iría a pasar!.

Hermione por su parte se dedicó a darles algunas instrucciones a sus pupilos sobre como debían de comportarse en el Londres muggle, así como las equivalencias monetarias y las tendencias de moda actual, abandonó el departamento a las 10 de la mañana con el fin de retirar el dinero y cambiarse para la ocasión dándoles tiempo también a los chicos para que estuvieran listos para esta nueva aventura.

No era común en ella pensar mucho en su indumentaria pero ese día tenía que estar a la altura de las circunstancias, pues si iba a ir de compras con cinco de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela pues ella no podía quedarse atrás, se puso unos jeans que le entallaban muy bien, con una casaca escarlata corta y una blusa negra entallada, además de una botas hasta las rodilla negras y de taco mediano, se colgó al hombro un bolso negro muy bonito y del mismo color de las botas, un maquillaje ligero pero muy favorecedor y el pelo recogido en una coleta casual de esas que se sujetan con un gancho, cuando tocó la puerta del departamento y saludó los chicos, estos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la estampa de su profesora, lo que provocó que el orgullo femenino de nuestra protagonista creciera mucho más.

- Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar al traslador, síganme- y no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces porque los chicos la seguían como sus mansas ovejas.

Todos en la escuela se quedaron asombrados viéndolos a los seis, parecían modelos de revista, con la castaña el centro y rodeada de estas atractivos muchachos, muchos se detenían para apreciarlos mejor, chicas y chicos por igual hasta les abrían paso, por eso al llegar al campo de quidich,(tenían que atravesarlo para llegar al traslador), los entrenamientos de porristas y jugadores se paralizó por el paso de esta comitiva, es así que un lindo chico de ojos verdes que en ese preciso instante conversaba con Ilena, pues no tuvo mas remedio ya que sus amigos le habían dicho que era el momento para demostrar que era un verdadero hombre, se distrajo y no prestó atención a las palabras de la atractiva porrista (¡que atención iba a poner si miraba como SU CASTAÑA era rodeada por esos depredadores que casi se la comían con la mirada por no decir más!), quiso ir tras ella pero el codazo que le mando Ron sin ningun disimulo lo hizo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué me respondes Harry?- le preguntó Ileana

- Harry miraba a todos sus amigos y estos le hacían gestos de afirmación, entonces dejándose llevar ya que estaba en la Luna , dijo- sí Ilena.

- Bien entonces te espero el sábado en la sala común, te parece bien a las 10.

- S..í- que más podía hacer

- ¿Y ese guapo rubio que estaba al lado de Hermione era Draco Malfoy, verdad?

- Sí- respondieron los chicos

- ¡que linda pareja hacen!- y se despidió de todos con un beso en la mejilla dejando a un petrificado Harry que si bien parecía un hielo por fuera, por dentro estaba como un volcán en erupción, ¿Qué tenía esa chica?, ¡decir que SU HERMIONE hacía bonita pareja con el hurón!...¡hasta que cayó en la cuenta!

- ¡vaya Harry que suerte tienes!, ¡una cita con Ileana Ford!- le palmeó el hombro Seamus

- Parece que no te la crees Harry- le bromeó Dean y luego dijo- ¿han visto lo preciosa que se veía Hermione?

- A todos se nos caía la baba cuando la vimos pasar, lástima que estaba acompañada de esos idiotas- volvió a intervenir Seamus

- Ehh, chicos me voy, me a empezado a doler el estómago- se despidió Harry

- ¡tanto te ha afectado la cita!, bueno ve y descansa que esta cita no te la puedes perder por nada- lo animó Ron

Con una débil sonrisa el ojiverde se retiró a su habitación, era cierto le dolía el estómago pero por la preocupación… ¿Cómo le diría a Hermione que había aceptado tener una cita con la capitana de las porristas?, ¡malditos amigos!, ¡malditos celos que le nublaron la mente!, él sabía que Hermione iba a salir con esos idiotas pero ¡verla con ellos! lo obnubiló y para colmo otra vez metió la pata, ¿Por qué a mí?- gritó desesperado dándole un puñetazo a la pared de su habitación.

¿Qué hará Hermione cuando se entere?, ¿sobrevivirá Harry?, ¿como le irá a Hermione de compras con los chicos?.

Hasta pronto y espero sus reviews, cuídense.

Holaaa a todos , gracias por todos los reviews enviados, muchas veces no tengo tiempo de responderlos pero en verdad me alegran mucho.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En Hogwarths y más específicamente en las canchas de quidich un grupo numeroso de chicos observaba atentamente la práctica del equipo de los leones,¿el motivo?, pues la nueva innovación que se había dado gracias a la estudiante Ileana una jovencita extranjera que había venido trasladada desde América y que había convencido a los profesores para establecer el grupo de porristas el cual estaba siendo dirigido por ella, y animaban todos los partidos, en ese preciso momento se encontraban ensayando algunas de sus coreografías y estaban muy animosas pues se habían enterado que el "famoso Harry Potter" iría al entrenamiento.

- Mira Ileana allí viene el equipo de Gryffindor, encabezado por Ron Wesley ¡y a su costado esta Harry!, ¿ves que no exageraba?, y esta más guapo que la última vez que lo ví- le decía Mandy una de las chicas de Ravenclaw.

La muchacha al verlo se quedó impresionada, en verdad que el muchacho ojiverde era muy puesto, lo conocía por los periódicos y revistas pero verlo en persona era sumamente agradable,¡era tan atractivo!, pero eso si no se iba a comportar como las demás mostrándose alborotada,¡claro que no!, si ella quería llamar su atención lo haría, demostrándole sus cualidades en la animación y gimnasia, no en vano el ejercicio había esculpido su escultural cuerpo, media 1.70 m, tenía el cabello negro y muy liso el cual estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran verdes azulados y su piel de una tonalidad castaña muy clara y obviamente vestía el atuendo de porrista con los colores dorados y negros de la escuela.

Harry se sorprendió un poco al ver la cantidad de público para un simple entrenamiento, pero comprendió todo luego de ver a las atractivas chicas que estaban ejercitándose en la parte baja de la cancha,

- ¿porristas?- preguntó incrédulo

- ¡claro tu sabes de ellas por tu vida con los muggles!- afirmó Ron- ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Bueno, con tal que no se distraigan en el entrenamiento a mi me tiene sin cuidado.

- ¿Cómo?, ni siquiera las has visto de cerca, ¿no te da curiosidad?- preguntó Seamus

- Pues no, ya conozco su trabajo y sus piruetas, además hemos venido aquí a entrenar no en plan de conquista- les dijo muy serio, el reconocía que las chicas se veían muy bien y eran guapas, pero el había prometido no coquetear con nadie ni buscarse más líos y lo iba a cumplir.

Y cuando paso de largo hacia los arcos Ileana se quedó sorprendida pues aunque le había dirigido una leve mirada no distinguió nada de morbosidad en él, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros que se les salían los ojos al verlas practicar, esto se ponía más interesante aún, tenía que conocer mas a fondo a Harry Potter y ya sabía a quien recurrir.

Mientras tanto en el departamento muggle.

- Bien jóvenes en la cocina hay un recetario el cual pueden seguir para preparar sus alimentos para los días siguientes, además de la cocina, Uds, deben de aprender otras cosas como por ejemplo algunos primeros auxilios y curaciones sencillas pues lo más grave se atiende en un Hospital , así que cada uno de Uds será voluntario en cada caso.

- ¿Y eso dolerá?- preguntó preocupado Boot

- Pues si, pero será breve, tiene que ser lo más real posible, aprenderán a curar quemaduras, las cortaduras ya me vieron curarlas con el Sr. Zabini, luego veremos casos de torceduras, porque las fracturas son para los médicos, también sabremos que hacer en caso de atragantamiento, como tratar una simple gripe y fiebre y por último como colocar un inyectable, bien entonces acérquense y saquen un papel de esta bolsa para ver que les ha tocado- los chicos obedecieron y los resultados fueron los siguientes:

- Quemadura- Zabini

- Torcedura- Malfoy

- Atragantamiento- Boot

- Gripe y Fiebre- Neville

- Inyectable- Cormac

- ¡empecemos!- esa única palabra había sonado como a sentencia de muerte.

La quemadura de Zabini fue fácil de curar, lo difícil fue elegir antes la zona afectada, así que mejor una zona visible como el brazo; si algo había que felicitar a las serpientes era su estoicismo ante el dolor, Zabini no hizo ningún gesto ni ruido cuando la castaña le hizo aparecer la quemadura, dolía ¡claro que sí! pero su calma era admirable, luego llegó el turno de Malfoy el cual también demostró la cualidad de Slytherin ante la torcedura de tobillo y encontró premio a su resistencia cuando "accidentalmente" su mano rodó del hombro de la castaña hacia su cadera, recorriéndole toda la espalda, porque no pudo sostenerse más en pie,( si seguro), luego le tocó el turno a Boot y fue un poco la envidia de todos porque Hermione practicó con él la maniobra de Heimlich para actuar en caso de atragantamiento , abrazándolo por la espalda y colocando sus puños por debajo del diafragma, lo cual él estaba disfrutando enormemente , claro luego que escupiera el objeto obstruido, aunque fingió que aun faltaba algo con tal de sentir el abrazo de la chica, Hermione siempre preocupada y para asegurarse de un mejor aprendizaje le practicó la respiración boca a boca, aunque puso un pañuelo entre los labios para evitar el contacto directo, pero eso fue suficiente para poner a un rubio y a otros más muy entusiastas con las maniobras de su maestra.

Para el caso de Neville , todos se trasladaron al dormitorio de este pues se trataría de una gripe muy fuerte con fiebre alta y el paciente debía de estar recostado.

- Creo que voy a morir- declaraba el pobre Neville, rojo por la fiebre de 39° que estaba padeciendo- ¡me duele todo!

- Es natural Neville una gripe puede durar hasta 10 días porque es viral y no necesita medicación, lo importante es tratar la fiebre y para ello utilizaremos paños tibios en la frente, así- les hizo la demostración- si esta persiste se coloca más paños tibios en las axilas- para ello tuvo que quitarle la camiseta- e incluso hasta en la entrepierna - y también le retiró los pantalones- todos estaban con el ojo cuadrado al ver la facilidad con que la leona había prácticamente desnudado a Neville, y este sonreía atontado lo que la castaña interpretó como efecto de la fiebre alta- y siempre hay que verificar que la fiebre vaya cediendo para ello podemos usar el tacto- y puso la mano sobre el abdomen del chico, el cual se estremeció con su contacto- y para ser más precisos con este termómetro- abre la boca Neville- y este obedeció mudamente- y en casos muy extremos se desnuda al paciente y se lo sumerge en una tina con agua y hielo, claro eso no lo voy a hacer, porque solo es una dramatización.

- ¡Pero si se decide yo puedo ser el voluntario para eso!- se apresuró en decir Cormac.

- Gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero no será necesario, ya luego le toca a Ud.

Mientras Hermione finalizaba el encantamiento con Neville y se retiraba a guardar los recipientes todos miraban a este con cara de "porque a ti"

- Bien que lo has disfrutado Longbotton- le decía Zabini

- Y yo que pensé que me había tocado el mejor contacto- decía Boot

- Pues, no piensen mal, ella es mi amiga- se defendía el chico

- Si, pero la cara de placer no te la quita nadie- concluyo Cormac

- Longbotton, vístete porque nos falta ver el inyectable de este- dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación y dejando al aludido con la palabra en la boca.

Unos minutos después Hermione atendía a un desmayado McLaggen el cual no pudo superar su impresión ante la aguja, pero igual la castaña lo "clavó", pues clases son clases, y mejor dormido para evitar contratiempos, después les dejó los deberes y las indicaciones para el día siguiente, debían repasar las profesiones muggles.

Cuando ya estaba por retirarse Malfoy la siguió para hacerle una consulta y ya bajo el dintel de la puerta la abordó.

- Profesora Granger, la clase de hoy estuvo muy interesante, me pregunto si la de mañana será igual, porque hoy aprovechó en toquetearnos a todos.

- Estaba siendo demostrativa Sr. Malfoy- ¡cuida tus palabras rubio!, pensaba Hermione empuñando fuertemente el pomo de la puerta, para luego salir, pero antes que le diera le espalda al rubio este le dijo susurrándole en el oído.

- Tiene unas manos muy suaves maestra y me encantaría sentirlas denuevo- dicho esto le hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Hermione por su parte apresuró el paso y salió en dirección a un apuesto ojiverde, ¡tenía que descargar todo esa tensión!

- ¿Donde rayos te metiste Harry?- decía la leona algo cansada pues había buscado a su novio por todas partes, claro menos en el campo de quidich, ya estaba a punto de mandar su patronus cuando una chica que no conocía la abordó.

- Hola, eres Hermione Granger ¿verdad?- dijo esto estirando la mano para saludarla, al ver que esta asentía se presentó- soy Ileana Ford, mucho gusto.

- Pues, hola, no te había visto antes- la miró con un poco de desconfianza , otra chica bonita en Hogwarths y con traje de ...¿porrista?.

- Si, es que vine trasladada desde América.

- Con razón y supongo que quieres preguntarme algo ¿no es así?

- No cabe duda que eres muy lista como todos comentan- la castaña levantó las cejas- si tengo algo que consultarte y decidí recurrir a ti por que eres la fuente más confiable.

- Y sobre que quieres preguntarme- la interrogó

- Pues sobre tu mejor amigo Harry Potter- le dijo con su mejor sonrisa

- ¡¡¿QUE?!!- casi lanzó una maldición, pero tuvo que controlarse, mejor era averiguar las intenciones de esa... esa "señorita"- ¡disculpa el tono!, es que , es un poco cansado ir por alli dando información sobre Harry sobre todo a las chicas que no quieren perderse ningun detalle de su vida... pero ¡te entiendo!, (que bien disimula Hermione), tu eres nueva y pues el es popular y era lógico que te interesaras , justo iba a buscarlo , tenemos un "trabajo pendiente"- concluyó con una extraña sonrisa.

- Yo sé donde está- le dijo la pelinegra

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí esta en el campo de Quidich, lo ví antes de que empieze su entrenamiento, si quieres te acompañó y de paso conversamos.

- Ay que amable, si conversemos, ¿que quieres saber de Harry?.

- ¿ tiene novia?- le soltó de pronto

Era peor de lo que pensaba , esta chica era directa y parecía inteligente no como las huecas de las demás fans que la miraban con odio, en cambio ella había buscado su amistad para obtener información- suspiró- no podía permitir que "otra" acosara a SU Harry, y ella era más inteligente que esta nueva jovencita.

- pues no te lo puedo decir con seguridad, porque Harry es un poco reservado, pero de que ha tenido muuuchos romances eso si es cierto, actualmente hay muchas chicas interesadas y disponibles.

- pero ninguna va en serio ¿noo?

- No que bah, SOLO YO- pensaba la ojimiel- Es que ninguna a logrado conseguir su atención.

- ¿y tu que lo conoces tanto como crees que pueda conseguirlo?

- Te interesa mucho ¿verdad?, bueno en primer lugar a Harry le gustan los retos, osea no le gustan las chicas demasiado fáciles, le gustan las populares como todos los chicos, aquellas que tienen historias interesantes, sabes le encantan aquellas que les gusta la adivinación, es su materia favorita, aunque lo niega porque le da un poco de verguenza, tu sabes es un chico, tambien le gustan las chicas que son débiles pues siempre ha tenido su complejo de héroe y uhmmm ahora que lo pienso mejor siempre ha querido arrebatarle las novias a Draco Malfoy, pues entre ellos siempre ha habido mucha competencia, ahh y me olvidaba le encanta que le escriban cartitas y poemas de amor, recuerdo que en segundo recibió uno que le gustó muchísimo y por si algun día lo invitas a salir el mejor lugar es el salón de té de Madame Pudepie, ¡le trae tan gratos recuerdos!-¡Que MENTIROSA, MENTIROSA, MENTIROSA, eres Hermione Granger!.

- Pues me has dado mas información de lo que yo esperaba, en serio eres muy buena honda Hermione.

- Más bien espero que Harry no se entere, ya sabes, no creo que le guste que yo ande por alli divulgando sus intimidades- y le hizo un gesto significativo con las manos.

- No te preocupes yo soy una tumba, bien ya nos veremos después, gracias- y salió de regreso al castillo.

- Adios linda- le dijo Hermione con la más falsa de sus sonrisas- espero que esto sea más que suficiente para alejar a esa... chica de SU Harry.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, justo minutos despues terminaba su entrenamiento y se dirigia sonriente hacia su chica favorita, no sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

* * *

¿Qué pasará?, ¿tú habrias echo lo mismo que la castaña?, ¿como se desfogará Hermione?.

Chao, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Ni bien Harry puso sus pies sobre el suelo Hermione lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó como bandera hacia su torre personal.

Wow Hermione ¡y yo que creí que las escobas eran veloces!

Shhh, ven aquí- y lo estampó en el sofá

Pues yo también te he extrañado mucho…- no pudo terminar porque la castaña se adueñó de sus labios

No hables, solo déjate llevar- le dijo en un susurro para luego dedicarse a desvestirlo.

No sé que le pasa a mi princesa pero me encanta verla y sentirla tan apasionada- pensaba el ojiverde mientras se estremecía con las caricias un poco rudas que SU Hermione le estaba prodigando, incluso gimió cuando ella le clavó las uñas al sacarle rápidamente la camisa, por eso la ayudó con la parte de abajo, parecía una leona de manera literal, que estaba preparando a su presa antes de devorarla.

Te voy a demostrar "mi amor" que eres MIO, SOLO MIO Y QUE NO PIENSO COMPARTIRTE CON NADIE-el estrés de su trabajo como tutora, las insinuaciones del rubio, la aparición de la porrista y el poco tiempo que compartía con Harry lograron que la ojimiel fuera un busca de un desfogue y ¿quien fue su víctima?, pues Harry, claro que él estaba encantado aunque no pudiera leer los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de nuestra hermosa chica.

Hoy tu cuerpo va a saber que me pertenece, que solo yo puedo tocarte y aunque muchas te miren y te deseen, solo a mí me amarás- ¡vaya que estaba posesiva la muchacha!- sus pensamientos dejaron paso a unas cuantas palabras:

Uhmm, esta noche te necesito, ¿podrás soportarlo …amor?- le susurró mordiéndole la oreja y luego besando su cuello.

¿Será un secuestro de un par de horas?- le preguntó con aparente inocencia pero cuando vió el brillo de sus ojos avisoró la respuesta.

TODA LA NOCHE- y procedió a besarlo entrando en su boca y empezando el vaiven de sus lenguas, el resto solo fueron jadeos y gemidos de placer los cuales solo cesaron cuando los tímidos rayos de sol hicieron su aparición.

Los siguientes días Hermione se volvió más severa con sus estudiantes, hasta parecía una copia de Minerva, les hizo planchar como tres veces sus túnicas y uniformes hasta que estas no tuvieran una solo arruga, supervisó la limpieza del departamento pasando su mano enguantada por toda las superficies-¡que tirana!- les tomó dos evaluaciones en menos de cuatro días así que para el sexto antes de que ella tocara la puerta los chicos estaban vestidos, con el departamento impecable y hasta con el desayuno preparado.

Bien ,veo que están progresando, hoy a medio día nos apareceremos en el centro de Londres, para poner en práctica sus conocimientos sobre el vestuario muggle y como dirían las chicas ¡vamos de tiendas!, tengan estas bolsas, cada una tiene su nombre y ropa de su talla para que pasemos desapercibidos, usaremos un traslador autorizado que esta pasando los campos de quidich, luego del desayuno cada uno de ustedes me hará llegar un pergamino con su autorización para retirar dinero de sus bóvedas el cual cambiaremos por dinero muggle, ¿entendido?

Sí, Srta. Profesora Granger- le respondieron al unísono, ¡que bien los había adiestrado.

Así me gusta.

Mientras tanto en los comedores de Hogwarths un pelinegro era interrogado por sus compañeros.

¿Harry que te pasa últimamente?- le decía Seamos

Nada, ¿porqué?

Es que, no sé, desde que regresaste estas cambiado- le dijo Dean

En esos momentos una atractiva morena ingresaba al comedor consiguiendo que muchas miradas masculinas la siguieran hasta que se sentó a desayunar… claro muchas miradas, menos la del "salvador del mundo mágico".

¿cambiado yo?, a que se refieren- les preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Harry, ¿ya no te gustan las chicas?- fue el turno de Ron

¡¡¿Qué?!!- respondía Harry mientras tosía para tratar de no atorarse con la tostada que estaba comiendo.

¿Harry te has vuelto gay?-le insistía Seamos

Ahora Harry tuvo que tomar precipitadamente más jugo de calabaza para no asfixiarse, no solo con la comida sino con la indignación que estaba sintiendo.

¿Qué les hace creer que soy… que me he vuelto…eso?- les preguntó tomando aire

Es que estas raro, ya no ves a las chicas, pasas de largo y ni siquiera las miras, solo estas rodeado de hombres, tu club de fans se deshace para que las mires y tu nada, incluso Ileana que es una de las chicas más codiciadas se ha acercado a ti en varias oportunidades y tu has sido demasiado caballeroso con ella- acotó Dean.

¿y eso es malo?- apuntó el ojiverde

No seria malo si tu estuvieras con otra chica o si supiéramos que te gusta alguna, pero parece que tratas de zafarte de ellas y en un chico joven que prefiere rodearse de varones que de damas pues, no se ve bien- concluyó Ron

Pues están equivocados, no soy lo que piensan- si no que le pregunten a MI Hermione, pensaba Harry aunque sabía que eso no lo podía decir.

Entonces nos lo tendrás que probar- le dijeron todos

No sean ridículos- les dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos exasperado

Ya habrá oportunidad Harry, no te preocupes- lo consoló Ron

Tendré que hablar con Hermione, ya es hora que todos se enteren de nuestra relación- decía para sí el ojiverde y se apuró en terminar el desayuno para dirigirse a su salón de clases, ese día estaba muy atareado ya que el partido contra las serpientes estaba muy próximo y ese día entrenarían antes del almuerzo y luego en la tarde, así que solo vería a su amada muy entrada la noche, no sabía lo que pronto le iría a pasar.

Hermione por su parte se dedicó a darles algunas instrucciones sobre como debían de comportarse en el Londres muggle, así como las equivalencias monetarias y las tendencias de moda actual, abandonó el departamento a las 10 de la mañana con el fin de retirar el dinero y cambiarse para la ocasión dándole tiempo también a sus pupilos para que estuvieran listos para esta nueva aventura.

No era común en ella pensar mucho en su indumentaria pero ese día tenía que estar a la altura de las circunstancias, pues si iba a ir de compras con cinco de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela pues ella no podía quedarse atrás, se puso unos jeans que le entallaban muy bien, con una casaca escarlata corta y una blusa negra entallada, además de una botas hasta las rodilla negras y de taco mediano, así como un bolso negro muy bonito y del mismo color de las botas, un maquillaje ligero pero muy favorecedor y el pelo recogido en una coleta casual de esas que se sujetan con un gancho, cunado tocó la puerta del departamento y saludó los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la estampa de su profesora, lo que provocó que el autoestima de nuestra protagonista creciera mucho más.

Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar al traslador, síganme- y no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces porque los chicos la seguían como sus mansas ovejas.

Todos en la escuela se quedaron boquiabiertos viéndolos a los seis, parecían modelos de revista, con la castaña el centro y rodeada de estas atractivos muchachos, muchos se detenían para apreciarlos mejor, chicas y chicos por igual hasta les abrían paso, por eso al llegar al campo de quidich,(tenían que atravesarlo para llegar al traslador), los entrenamientos de porristas y jugadores se paralizó por el paso de esta comitiva, es así que un lindo chico de ojos verdes que en ese preciso instante conversaba con Ilena, pues no tuvo mas remedio ya que sus amigos le habían dicho que era el momento para demostrar que era un verdadero hombre, se distrajo y no prestó atención a las palabras de la atractiva porrista (¡que atención iba a poner si miraba como SU CASTAÑA era rodeada por esos depredadores que casi se la comían con la mirada por no decir más!, quiso ir tras ella pero el codazo que le mando Ron sin ningun disimulo lo hizo reaccionar.

¿Qué me respondes Harry?- le preguntó Ileana

Harry miraba a todos sus amigos y estos le hacían gestos de afirmación, entonces dejándose llevar ya que estaba en la Luna , dijo- sí Ilena.

Bien entonces te espero el sábado en la sala común, te parece bien a las 10.

S..í- que más podía hacer

¿Y ese guapo rubio que estaba al lado de Hermione era Draco Malfoy, verdad?

Sí- respondieron los chicos

¡que linda pareja hacen!- y se despidió de todos con un beso en la mejilla dejando a un petrificado Harry que si bien parecía un hielo por fuera, por dentro estaba como un volcán en erupción, ¿Qué tenía esa chica?, ¡decir que SU HERMIONE hacía bonita pareja con el hurón!...¡hasta que cayó en la cuenta!

¡vaya Harry que suerte tienes!, ¡una cita con Ileana Ford!- le palmeó el hombro Seamus

Parece que no te la crees Harry- le bromeó Dean y luego dijo- ¿han visto lo preciosa que se veía Hermione?

A todos se nos caía la baba cuando la vimos pasar, lastima que estaba acompañada de esos idiotas- volvió a intervenir Seamus

Ehh, chicos me voy, me a empezado a doler el estómago- se despidió Harry

¡tanto te ha afectado la cita!, bueno ve y descanso que esta cita no te la puedes perder- lo animó Ron

Con una débil sonrisa el ojiverde se retiró a su habitación, era cierto le dolía el estómago pero por la preocupación… ¿Cómo le diría a Hermione que había aceptado tener una cita con la capitana de las porristas?, ¡malditos amigos!, ¡malditos celos que le nublaron la mente!, él sabía que Hermione iba a salir con esos idiotas pero ¡verla con ellos! lo obnubiló y para colmo otra vez metió la pata, ¿Por qué a mí?- gritó desesperado dándole un puñetazo a la pared de su habitación.

¿Qué hará Hermione cuando se entere?, ¿sobrevivirá Harry?, ¿como le irá a Hermione de compras con los chicos?.

Hasta pronto y espero sus reviews, cuídense.

Cuando Hermione ingresó a su cuarto se tiró en la cama y abrazó una almohada, no pensó que ese inesperado viaje le trajera cosas buenas y menos que le permitiera conocer a personas tan lindas como Teddy y Harry, suspiró, era demasiado guapo para ser real , pero muchas veces la vida nos da sorpresas , tal vez y Luna tendría razón… tal vez.

Algunas horas después y luego de un baño tranquilizante la castaña se preocupó en alistarse para la cena, felizmente que llevó un vestido adecuado para la ocasión, era lila con mangas cortitas, entallado hasta debajo del busto y de allí caía con un poco de vuelo hasta la rodilla, combinaba su atuendo con un chal blanco y unas sandalias a juego, su cabello estaba semirecogido y sujeto por la parte de atrás con una hebilla, se maquilló levemente y cuando iba por un vaso de agua casi saltó al escuchar el sonido del timbre, miro el reloj y le agrado ver lo puntual que era Harry, sin perder un minuto salió a su encuentro.

Avanzaron lentamente por el sendero que daba a la casa Tonks apreciando el hermoso atardecer y disfrutando del clima templado


	25. Chapter 25

Holaaaa a todos, no estaba muerta estaba de…, mil disculpas en verdad, pero si antes estaba ocupada ahora lo estoy más y el stress, el scuatro, etc, no me dejaban concentrarme bien en la historia y bueno algo salió por allí que espero que les guste.

Gracias por sus comentarios y actualizaré apenas pueda porque ahora si la historia ya casi termina.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- ¿Qué me respondes Harry?- le preguntó Ileana

- Harry miraba a todos sus amigos y estos le hacían gestos de afirmación, entonces dejándose llevar ya que estaba en la Luna , dijo- sí Ilena.

- Bien entonces te espero el sábado en la sala común, te parece bien a las 10.

- S..í- que más podía hacer

- ¿y ahora?¿que voy a hacer?- pobre Harry se devanaba los sesos y nada de nada ¿Cómo explicaría la castaña su nueva estupidez?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En Londres seis guapos chicos se aparecieron en un callejón oscuro cercano a los mejores centros comerciales, una vez que comprobó que todos llegaron bien, procedió a avanzar con ellos por las iluminadas calles del centro urbano, algunas personas se detenían a mirarlos sin disimulo pues no era común ver a tanta belleza junta y en especial para todos los gustos, los chicos sonreían a sus ocasionales admiradoras y la leona solo rodaba los ojos ante sus gestos tan sugestivos.

Ingresaron a la sección de caballeros pues tenían que empezar por la ropa casual y deportiva, Hermione se sentó en un mullido sillón para presenciar su desfile privado de los chicos de Hogwarths, pero a los pocos minutos su fiesta privada se volvió algo popular, mejor dicho muy popular, pues las féminas presentes de todas las edades hasta se olvidaron de sus compras y se arremolinaron alrededor de los vestidores esperando con ilusión la aparición de cada joven a los que recibían con aplausos y hasta tenían la osadía de acercarse a la leona para realizarle diversas preguntas como ¿eres su representante?, ¿hacen fiestas privadas?,¿son heterosexuales?, ¿eres pareja de todos?, etc incluso algunos varones curiosos al ver este tremendo barullo se acercaron a la ojimiel galantemente lo que disgustó en el acto a sus pupilos, los mismos que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la rodearon y la llevaron toda resguardada a la caja del establecimiento para la decepción de toda la concurrencia.

Me encanta ir de compras- decía Cormac emocionado- ¿siempre son las muggles tan amigables?

¿Amigables?- pensaba Hermione- ¡lanzadas! diría yo, aunque no puedo negar que todos se miraban muy, muy bien sobre todo en trajes de baño y sus casacas de cuero - ¡sacude esos pensamientos!, ¡son tus pupilos!

Bien ahora vamos por la ropa elegante, creo que solo serán tres trajes por cada uno, porque sino no saldremos nunca.

Pero, pero… ¡yo quería más de cinco!- protestó Zabini, al que todos vieron un poco asombrados por ese arranque repentino y luego de unos segundos de silencio los demás empezaron a protestar siguiendo el ejemplo del moreno.

¡¡Qué!!, he dicho tres y tres serán, ahora entremos aquí, este local es muy exclusivo y espero no encontrar tanta chis… , tanta gente adentro, ingresen y distraigan a los encargados mientras yo voy guardando sus cosas en esta bolsa mágica ( esa en la que todo entra).

Una vez dentro los chicos quedaron super encantados con los trajes exclusivos de Arman y junto a los encargados personales que consiguieron su selección no fue tarea fácil, incluso el administrador del local cerró el ingreso para que cada joven pudiera probarse con tranquilidad los diferentes conjuntos y accesorios, se notaba que los chicos eran gente de dinero y su venta de esa día iba a estar genial.

Trajes a rayas o a color entero, camisas de seda incluso de lino, corbatas por doquier, relojes Rolex con oro y diamantes, ¡incluso perfumes para cada ocasión!, allí estaba todo lo que ellos necesitaban y más, Hermione sonrió al pensar que era una suerte que no vendieran motos ni autos porque sino esos "niños" no acabarían nunca.

Cuando las compras estuvieron hechas, los chicos se acercaron a su profesora con una sonrisa tentadora y la rodearon.

¿ y ahora que estarán tramando?- pensaba aceleradamente la leona al verlos acercarse con esa actitud sospechosa- mejor sujeto mi varita disimuladamente.

Profesora Granger, todos sus pupilos queremos darle las gracias por su gran paciencia para con nosotros y por enseñarnos tan bien las costumbres muggles- susurró lo último para que nadie a excepción de ella lo escuchara- por eso los chicos y yo queremos hacerle un presente, el único problema es que no nos decidimos por uno y por eso queremos que Ud. elija- concluyó Terry Boot

Hermione los miraba asombradísima parpadeando constantemente, no se esperaba ese detalle ¿y ahora?

Mientras tanto en Hogwarths un ojiverde ensayaba como contarle a su "mejor amiga- novia secreta", la estupidez cometida.

La voy a esperar en su habitación con este libro superinteresante que encontré en la sección prohibida así cuando llegue y mientras se entretiene con el le contaré de la cita y y … ¡no, no, no!, si ve el libro me preguntará porque se lo estoy dando y luego al ver mi nerviosismo me interrogará y … y …¡¿que voy a hacer?!.

Mejor la lleno de besos y caricias y le digo lo mucho que la he extrañado y le cuento lo celoso que me puse cuando la vi. pasar al lado de sus odiosos pupilos y le cuento mi graciosa anécdota y ya, comprenderá mi situación y, y ¡chico quedará el puñetazo que le mando a Malfoy en tercero!, aggggg, ¡piensa Potter , piensa.

Regresando a Londres.

¡Pero no se hubieran molestado, en verdad no es necesario!

¡Por favor profesora Granger, no nos rechace, lo hacemos con la mejor intención- acotó Malfoy.

Esta bien, me los voy a probar- quien se podría negar después de ver sus ojitos de perrito abandonado, cogió los trajes y se dirigió a los vestidores aun no creyéndose tan inverosímil situación.

La ojimiel no podía negar que los chicos tenían un gusto exquisito de pronto se sintió nerviosa, mejor dicho nerviosísima, parecía que estaba en un concurso y el jurado esperaba su aparición, volvió a sentir las mariposas de su primer baile, pero ahora ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer así que respiró hondo y salió con el primer traje de color negro que alguno de ellos le escogió.

Los chicos al verla se quedaron boquiabiertos, no atinaron a decir nada, se veía tan linda y femenina que Cormac fue el primero en hablar.

Her…¡Miss Granger! Se ve maravillosa, ¡vuelta!, ¡vuelta!

Sííí- corearon los demás.

La castaña se sonrojó y lentamente giró para su deleite.

¡Ahora el otro!- sugirió Neville sorprendiendo a todos incluso a la castaña que levantó una ceja interrogante, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Bien, ahora vuelvo.

Luego del segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto los chicos se encontraban acalorados por la estimulante visión de la ojimiel.

Al final le regalaron todos los trajes, aunque no se lo aclararon pues para no levantar sospechas los hicieron envolver en un solo paquete.

Ahora a almorzar, iremos a un restaurante muggle muy bueno en donde sirven variedad de platos internacionales, tomaremos dos taxis para estar cómodos- concluyó la maestra.

Hermione se asombró de los modales tan sofisticados de estos chicos, al conocerlos más de cerca pudo observar cualidades en ellos que nunca antes había percibido, como su elevado nivel cultural, su comportamiento sobrio y sus atenciones en todo momento y desde luego no podía obviar su atractivo varonil, no por nada eran tan populares con el sector femenino.

Regresaron a las seis de la tarde cuando estaba oscureciendo, como siempre ella resguardada por sus pupilos.

Mientras tanto Harry que ya había desgastado el piso por andar sin parar de un lado a otro decidió salir a esperarla a la entrada de su torre y cuando sintió las alegres voces de los recién llegados no pudo evitar que su volcán interior entrara en erupción.

Gracias en verdad chicos, no deberían de haberse molestado- se despedía la castaña mientras se acercaba a la entrada a su torre y al doblar la esquina todos se quedaron de piedra al ver al ojiverde allí.

¿ Y tu que haces aquí Potter?- preguntó Cormac

Entonces todos los pupilos lo observaron con el ceño fruncido, todo menos Neville claro.

No tengo porque responderte y esto no es de tu incumbencia- atacó el salvador del mundo mágico.

La castaña se quedó con la boca abierta por la forma tan cortante como respondió su amado

¡Gracias a todos!, pueden retirarse, además el Sr. Potter es mi amigo y necesito hablar con él.

¡Buenas noches profesora Granger!- le dedicarón su mejor sonrisa pero cuando cruzaron su mirada con el cara ra… perdón- cuando cruzaron su mirada con el pelinegro se podían ver las chipas que salían de sus ojos.

Luego de cerrar la puerta , Hermione se giró a mirar interrogante al ojiverde, pero lo último que este esperó fue la cálida sonrisa de ella y el tierno beso que le dio.

Mi amor no tienes porque ponerte celoso, ellos son mis pupilos- y lo abrazó

Harry reaccionó después de su sorpresa y el foquito de su inteligencia se prendió y haciendo uso de todo se espíritu de león se separó de ella y giró dándole la espalda.

La ojimiel se asombró un poco y no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Princesa- se puso muy serio incluso su voz sonaba más grave- para mi no es fácil verte siempre acompañada de otros varones que no sean yo o nuestros amigos cercanos y menos cuando estas cerca de esos imb.. pupilos tuyos que parece que te desvistieran con la mirada, ¡es fácil decirlo!, pero no es tan fácil hacerlo, acuérdate lo que pasó cuando me encontraste con Georgina, no te controlaste mucho que digamos.

¡Pero estaban casi desnudos!, no es lo mismo, ellos son mis pupilos y siempre me han tratado con respeto, nunca se han propasado.

Si te respetan tanto, entonces ¿por qué te devoran con la mirada?

Pero, pero

Por favor Hermione, ponte en mi lugar, ¿Qué harías tu si constantemente me vieras rodeado de seis chicas liadísimas?¿cómo te sentirías si me voy de fiesta o de cita con las seis?, o te lo pongo mas fácil ¿Qué harías tu si solo tuviera una cita con una de ellas?, te pondrías furiosa y eso ya lo he comprobado.

Para Harry, te recuerdo que yo no estaba de fiesta, estaba cumpliendo mi castigo y lo de Georgina superó mi autodominio, además si tu salieran con una chica linda en plan de amigo no habría ningún problema-¡Bingo!, ¡que inteligente eres Potter!, Potter 1- Granger 0

Eso dices porque sabes que yo no haría eso.

En serio Potter- ya se estaba enfadando y Harry sonrió para sus adentros, ¡había encontrado la salida para su problema y gracias a esos "pupilos"!.

Como es en serio te reto a comprobarlo, voy a salir con dos, mejor con 1 chica linda… como amigo y voy a confiar en ti, porque estoy seguro que no te vas a molestar y me vas a enseñar tu gran autodominio, ese mismo que me pides a mi ¿estamos de acuerdo?.

Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo, yo te voy a ver con otra …chica … linda, en plan de amigo, así como tú me vas a ver con otro chico RE lindo, también en plan de amiga, porque lo que viste con mis pupilos no cuenta como cita, ¿OK Potter?. No en vano la ojimiel por poco y va a Ravenclaw, y el ojiverde que ya se creía el ganador. Granger 2- Potter …

Como quieras Miss Granger- no tenía otra opción ¿porque la castaña tenía que ser tan inteligente y astuta?

¿Aguantarán sus celos?, ¿Con quién irá Hermione?, ¿Quien ganó en esta discusión?, espero sus pronósticos.

Bye, ¡cuidense!


	26. Chapter 26

Holaaa, si, si se que es imperdonable que después de tantísimo tiempo me aparezca denuevo pero que le puedo hacer el trabajo, la casa , los hijos, el esposo, etc, etc, y todas las demás trabas que se puedan imaginar , así que dándome un tiempito y a pesar de que no queden lectores ( un solo reviews la última vez), sigo en el barco hasta el final de esta travesía llamada ¿estamos juntos en esto?, sin más aquí el nuevo Cap.

En el salón de la profesora más jóven de Hogwarths…

Bien, creo que este es el adiós como su maestra, hasta aquí han sido nuestras clases y quiero felicitarlos a todos Uds. Por ser un grupo tan estupendo, por su gran empeño y dedicación y sobre todo por su tolerancia hacia las personas "no mágicas", lo único que me queda es agradecerles por su apoyo y y … - quería llorar, siempre fue llorona- ¡venga un abrazo !- y todos la rodearon estrechándose en un abrazo grupal.

Al final todos quedaron como amigos, era increíble ver a las casas reunidas ¡y todo por un castigo!

Entonces ahora Miss Granger, podemos llamarla Hermione- preguntó Cormac

¡claro que s!, bueno si Uds. Quieren- les contestó sonriente limpiándose alguna lagrimilla fugitiva con el dorso de la mano.

¿Y tus guardaespaldas nos dejarán?- preguntó Zabini

¿?- la castaña levantó las cejas interrogante

Harry y Ron , Hermione, todos piensan que ellos son muy sobreprotectores contigo, aunque a veces en vez de amigos parecen ogros- puntualizó Neville

¿en serio?, bueno reconozco que son algo desconfiados, pero no serían capaces de impedirme hablar con mis amigos.

¿estas segura? Porque para mi que Potter trata de ahuyentar a todo aquel que se te acerque- comentó Boot

¿tan evidente es?- pensaba la ojimiel- Yo tengo derecho de conversar con mis amistades y nadie me puede controlar la vida, ¡Uds exageran!.

Pues por la escena que armó Potter la vez que nos vió contigo, lo dudo- volvió a intervenir Cormac.

Harry es bueno y Ron también- defendía la castaña

Entonces Malfoy que había estado en silencio escuchando todo el debate intervino.

Si tanta fe les tienes, te invito el sábado a Hogsmade, como amigos claro, ¿o es que no te dejan?- se apresuró el rubio

Los demás quedaron enmudecidos, si que Malfoy no perdía el tiempo, por eso todos miraban expectantes a la leona.

Bien, no tengo inconveniente, ¿a que hora y en donde?- al fin y al cabo tenía que concertar una cita y el huroncito le había ahorrado el esfuerzo.

Luego de acordar con Draco se despidió de todos y se fue a su torre personal,¿Cómo tomaría Harry esta salida con el Sly? Y ¿ con quien iría él a su cita?

Ni creas Draquito que te vamos a dejar solito con nuestra Hermione, te vamos a seguir, vamos a ser tu sombra, no vaya a ser que te quieras propasar, buena jugada y como ella es tan inocente no ve la malicia en tus planes- amenazó Mac Laguen.

Lo que pueda pasar solo es decisión de Hermione y mía, además vamos a salir en plan de amigos y ¡¿que rayos les pasa?, además de la comadreja y el cararajada, ¡ahora también me tengo que cuidar de Uds?¡.

Solo comportate draco, es lo único que te pedimos- habló Neville

¡Vaya, que buena imagen mía tienen!

Ella es muy especial, ahora todos lo sabemos, por eso se ha ganado nuestro cariño y aprecio, no lo malogres- ahora fue Zabini el que participó

¡Blaise, tu también!, bueno hagan lo que quieran, así aprenderán de un caballero- y se fue dejando a un grupo de escuderos organizando "el seguimiento".

Cuando nuestra linda ojimiel ingresó a su dormitorio se sorprendió al encontrar a la luz de sus ojos ( osea Harry) tan temprano esperándola sentado en el sofá que daba junto a la puerta.

¿y bien princesa, ya encontraste con quien salir el sábado?, por que si no yo te puedo ayudar.

¿ ah sí?¿y quienes tienes en mente?- le preguntó coqueta mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y lo abrazaba del cuello.

Pues en Seamus o tal vez Henry de Ravenclaw o Nelson el primo de Hanna o…

Ya, ya, disculpa la interrupción, pero te recuerdo que tiene que ser un chico **RE-LINDO, **porque supongo que tu ya tienes con quien ir- al verlo sonreír supo que estaba en lo correcto, no perdía el tiempo su amorcito.

Pues me conoces bien, si ya tengo con quien.

¡que difícil habrá sido!- le decía mientras mordisqueaba suavemente su oreja, punto débil del moreno.

Los chicos me ayudaron, voy a ir con Ileana Ford, ¡auch!,¡me dolió Hermione!, -la castaña no pudo evitar morderlo, la noticia la sorprendió un poco- no te inquietes ya sabes como amigos.

¡seguro, después de lo que ella me dijo de ti!- pensaba Hermione y trataba de serenarse lo que consiguió al recordar a "su pareja" del sábado.

No esta mal, es una chica linda y popular que además parece inteligente, me agrada tu nueva amiga, pero creo que a ti no te va a gustar mucho mi … acompañante- se le escapó una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿es uno de tus pupilos?- preguntó un poco tenso.

Ajá- y le abrió un botón de la camisa- aunque ahora que ya acabaron las clases somos compañeros, te voy a ayudar a adivinar de quien se trata, uhmm es popular en su casa y creo que en todo el castillo en especial en el sector femenino, es muy inteligente y con unos modales perfectos, pienso que uno de sus mayores atractivos son sus ojos grises misteriosos y su voz sensual, además claro , de ser RE- LINDO- terminó de abrirle la camisa y le dio suaves besos en el cuello.

¿Malfoy?- preguntó a pesar de que ya sabía que no estaba equivocado, ¿Por qué tenía que ser el peor de todos?.

Ajá- y la castaña atrapó sus labios en un candente beso.

El resto solo fue tiempo de sexo y amor. Hermione sabía muy bien como encender al pelinegro, sus besos lo prendían y ella no perdía la oportunidad y por más que él a veces se hacía el difícil- muy rara vez- la dureza de su entrepierna lo delataba y eso la enloquecía, no podía creer cuanto había cambiado, bueno sobre todo en este aspecto, jamás se imaginó ser tan apasionada y dominante en el momento de hacer el amor, ¡pero como no ser así si el dueño de sus sueños, de su amor y de su cuerpo era Harry!, porque habría que estar ciega para no fijarse en él, con esos pectorales desarrollados, ese vientre plano y marcado, ¡gracias quidich!, sus muslos y su… ahh!, ni que decir de sus labios que le dedicaban sonrisas maquiavélicas y llenas de lujuria y su mirada penetrante que le hacía erizar los vellos del cuerpo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría resistirse a tantos encantos?.

Por eso no podía dejar de pasar el tiempo , ya muchos años habían estado juntos y no se habían conocido tanto como en estos meses, porque si la castaña conocía al moreno , él tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Ahh, ahh, Harry, ahh, no pares- gemía a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Exigente como siempre, mi amor, así te gusta ¿verdad?- le decía mordisqueándole suavemente los hombros y luego besando profundamente su boca hasta que la descarga masculina hacía su arribo y ambos gimieron diciendo sus nombres y sus cuerpos se estremecieron agotados por otra larga jornada. Continuaron fusionados unos minutos mas para luego abrazarse mutuamente con la castaña recostada sobre el pecho masculino y él acunándola con sus brazos se quedaron dormidos agotados pero satisfechos, deseando que de una vez por todas su destino por fin les permitiera ser felices juntos.

Si que no pierden el tiempo los chicos.

Espero nos reencontremos pronto y no se olviden de comentar.

Bye.


	27. Chapter 27

Holaaa chicos Harmony. Ya estoy de vuelta con un adelanto del capítulo, es que solo me dio tiempo de teclear la mitad!, pero de esta semana no pasa.

Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo a los que mandaron un review .

Ya era sábado el día de la cita "solo amigos"

Bien chicos , como hemos acordado nos dividiremos por sectores, si ven algún movimiento raro del rubio ¡entramos en acción!- era Cormac quien se dirigía al grupo.

¿están seguros?,¿ y si Hermione se da cuenta?,¿y si se enoja?- Neville aun tenía sus dudas, le parecía un poco exagerado el plan estratégico diseñado.

¡Oye Neville! ¿Y tu te dices su amigo?, ¿no conoces a Malfoy?- Boot no estaba para dudas ni murmuraciones, tenían que cuidar a la castañita a como de lugar.

Ya adelantémonos sino queremos que todo se eche a perder- como nunca todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Zabini.

En Slytherin…

Blaise salió temprano, espero que no sigan con su dichoso plan, hoy tiene que ser un dia especial, todo me tiene que salir perfecto y puede ser que al caer la noche- suspiró- Hermione me considere como candidato a novio.

Draco no era muy ególatra, solo un poquito, pero ese día no descuidó detalle, primero se dio un baño de relajación, luego cepilló sus dientes como tres veces, peinó sus platinados cabellos hasta que todos estuvieran en su sitio, revisó sus uñas y de su indumentaria ni que se diga, con todos los trajes que compraron en el Londres muggle tenía una gran variedad de combinaciones por eso optó por un pantalón negro ceñido, una camisa azul cobalto que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos grises y una chaqueta azul un poco más oscura, ¡todo un galán !, se aprobó mirándose al espejo y se dirigió en busca de la ojimiel. No era raro para él ver como todas las chicas de su casa y otras más, quedaban paralizadas cuando lo veían pasar algunas le lanzaban miradas obscenas y otras algunas frases poco delicadas, él sonreía ¡que más podía hacer! Total era hombre.

Harry por su parte no sabía que ponerse, es que si iba muy arreglado Hermione pensaría que trataba de conquistar a Ileana y tampoco podía ir muy simple pues no podía estar por debajo del hurón, ya que quisiera o no reconocerlo él sabía que para las mujeres este era muy atractivo ¡maldito Malfoy!.

¡oye Harry!¿que tanto demoras?, pareces mi hermana Ginny que después de ver como 50 vestidos resulta eligiendo el primero.

Ron, no olvides que voy a salir con Ileana y no quiero quedar mal.

Entonces si te gusta y yo que pensé que estabas que morías por Herm…

¡Hey Harry! ¿Qué haces que no bajas?, no debes hacer esperar a las mujeres- dijo Dean al momento de entrar.

Pero si todavía faltan 30 minutos

Bueno las amigas de Ileana me han dicho que se a puesto un lindo traje deportivo.

¡Hay está!, ya sabes que ponerte- le dijo Ron

Sí…

Y a propósito, ¿es verdad que Hermione va a salir con Malfoy?- preguntó el moreno.

S-í-í- gruñó el niño que vivió

Con razón el rubio esta tan acicalado, ¡si hasta parece modelo de revista!, lo vi esperando en la sala común antes de subir.

¡PERFECTO!- dijo de pronto Harry- ahora ya estoy seguro con que ir- y enrumbó como torbellino al baño.

¿y ahora que le picó?

El amor tal vez- opinó Ron con una sonrisa.

En algún lugar del castillo

Estoy preocupada Hagrid, me he enterado que la Srta. Granger tiene una cita con el Sr. Malfoy

Sí, y que Harry tiene una cita con la Srta. Ford.- ¡como corren los chismes!.

¿porque Hagrid?, ¿porqué?, pensé que con tantas visitas a la habitación de la Srta. Granger ellos eran más que amigos.

También pensé eso

¿Qué hacemos?

¿y si les damos una miradita?, tal vez esa cita les abra los ojos.

¡Y si no, para eso estamos!, Hagrid te espero en el portón dentro de media hora.

Muy bien.

Albus a través del cuadro casi lanza una carcajada, esto se iba poniendo cada vez más entretenido.

En la habitación de nuestra ojimiel…

No sé pero siento como si algo fuera a pasar- dijo en voz alta mientras se tocaba el pecho- deben ser los nervios, pero tengo que estar controlada, ¿ya estará Draco esperándome?, el siempre es muy puntual, se dio un vistazo rápido al espejo y salió.

Chan, chan, chan chaaaaan

Este es solo un adelanto, el capítulo terminado en breve lo publico, eso depende de cuantos reviews me envíen.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola chicos y chicas ya nos estamos acercando al final del fic, aunque aun hay momentos divertidos y mas íntimos entre esta pareja por eso la categoría.

CAPITULO 29

Una vez listo Harry se decidió a bajar para encontrarse con Ileana, ya estaba por llegar a la sala común cuando quedó paralizado en el último escalón al observar a su princesa conversar animadamente con el rubio platinado y este ¡en el colmo de la desfachatez! Le susurraba algo al oído que la hacía reír, su castaña estaba bellísima con sus cabellos sujetados en una media cola, con un escaso maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza natural, en especial el brillo cereza de sus labios; vestía unos jeans pitillos perfectos para sus botas rosas del mismo tono del abrigo y una blusa más clara entallada con delgados reflejos plateados, en eso giraron para dirigirse a la salida y lo vieron.

¡Harryyy!- y este despertó de su ensoñación y terminó de bajar los escalones hasta reunirse con su ojimiel que había dado unos pasos acercándose a él.

Hola p.. Mione, ¡estas bellísima!- le decía mientras la abrazaba, si por él fuera la raptaba en ese mismo instante.

Ejem, buenos días Potter- era Malfoy que le estiraba la mano para estrechársela en señal de saludo.

Hermione se volvió sonriente ante el gesto cordial del rubio.

Malfoy…- iba a agregar algo como ¿Qué mosca te picó? Pero vió rápidamente a Hermione que miraba como boba al hurón y casi suelta una maldición pero recordó el trato y solo murmuró- Buen día para ti también -y estrechó su mano un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

¿Nos vamos Hermione?- le dijo Draco una vez que terminó de rescatar su mano del apretón de San Potter.

¿Vamos a ir caminando?, es que aún es un poco temprano para que lleguen los carruajes- acotó sabiamente la castaña

Disculpa por no decirte que alquilé una carroza la cual ya debe de haber llegado- decía esto al mismo tiempo que miraba su hermoso Rolex- no quería que tuviéramos que hacer fila ni mucho menos que te congeles allí fuera.

¡que galante! Y muy astuto, bien vamos, adiós Harry- le dio un beso en la mejilla al petrificado Potter y con la mano se despidió- ¡Nos vemos allá!.

Hasta pronto…Potter- fue lo último que escuchó del sonriente Malfoy.

La ojimiel no pudo ver el rictus de enfado en la cara de su pelinegro favorito, el cual solo les hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y se giró pues no esperaba que sus "malditos celos" lo estuvieran traicionando, quería gritar y empujar al rubio pero…¡no podía! ¡Aaaaagggg!, pateó una silla que se atravesó en el camino, empuñó las manos más fuerte, las llamas de la chimenea empezaron a crecer y a crepitar , algunos cuadros empezaron un ligero tintineo por eso suspiró hondamente y remedó la conversación anterior ¡"he alquilado un carruaje"!, ¡uy si!, ¡que astuto!, ese hurón insoportable…

Wow Harry, ¡que guapo estas! Voy a ser la envidia de muchas chicas- era Ileana que ya había llegado a su encuentro.

Oh, gracias, tu estas muy bonita también y le dio un beso y un suave abrazo- lástima que no este Hermione para ver que yo también soy un caballero.

Los dos jóvenes lucían estupendamente los trajes que se habían puesto, Ileana por su parte tenía un conjunto deportivo lila super entallado con un pantalón ultracadera y un top que dejaba apreciar su ombligo, cubría su cuerpo con una fina polera de color morado con capucha y encima un casacón con cuello de piel de conejo( artificial) y unos botines también blancos, su cabello negro azabache igual que el de su acompañante caía a los lados de su cara encuadrándola perfectamente.

Por su parte Harry se decidió por usar una camiseta ploma con un jean plomo piedra desgastado con unos zapatos de gamuza tipo botin bien guay y sobre el polo una casaca de cuero negro con forro de oveja para mantenerlo calientito y una bufanda a cuadros celeste con líneas plateadas, estaba super.

¿Sentiste el temblor?

¿qué?- enrojeció un poco ante la evidencia de su descontrol

Ya debes estar acostumbrado a ellos, ¿nos vamos?, quisiera ir caminando.

¿Y dejar a mi pequeña más tiempo con ese mortifago convertido?, bueno algo se le ocurriría en el camino- lo que Ud, ordene señorita- terminó la razón imponiéndose a su temperamento.

La verdad a Harry Ileana le parecía una buena chica, inteligente además de guapa, lo que era evidente pues muchas miradas masculinas los seguían en su trayecto a la salida del castillo pero él estaba perdidamente enamorado de su ojimiel, superarchienamorado y eso jamás iba a cambiar

¡Atención águila, atención águila, objetivo a la vista, ofidio cambio!

Escucho fuerte y claro ofidio, ya los tengo en la mira, avisaré a Brad Pitt, águila , cambio.

Entendido, cambio y fuera .

¡Atención Brad Pitt, Atención, objetivo divisado, oye Cormac ¿que eso de Brad Pitt?

Brad Pitt, cambio, ese es el nombre de un muggle guapo como yo así que no molestes Bo, águila, cambio

Ya, ya mejor le aviso a Leono, cambio. Leono atención, habla águila , el objetivo se dirige a tu sector estate atento, águila cambio.

Sigo pensando que esto no está bien, ya oí águila, Leono cambio.

Bueno al menos a él le tocó "vigilarlos" en la librería, un lugar tan tranquilo, que podría pasar allí y sobre todo tan temprano, nada ¿noo?

Ileana, veras estoy un poco mal del tobillo ayer jugando me lastimé un poco y pensé que ya estaba mejor, pero parece que no.

¡Ohhh!, pero aun no hay carrozas, si quieres nos regresamos- lo miró preocupada.

No es para tanto ¿que te parece si vamos mejor en mi escoba?- hacía como 15 minutos que su ojimiel estaba sola con el rubio y ya se desesperaba por ver que estaban haciendo. Y le mando esa sonrisa marca Potter.

¿La puedes convocar desde aquí?

¡Claro!, desde que Hermione me enseñó nunca he fallado, ¡accio escoba!- y a los segundos se acercaba la escoba de Harry a gran velocidad.

¿No le temes a las alturas verdad?- preguntó un poco preocupado

¡Claro que no!, yo también tengo la mía.

Entonces sube y sujétate muy fuerte porque en breves minutos estaremos en la Librería de Hogsmade.

¿en la librería?- no sabía que a Harry le gustara leer, pero en fin ya lo conocería poco a poco.

Es que prometí comprarle a la mamá de Ron un libro de cocina como regalo y si no lo hago ahora tal vez después me olvide- se justificó, pero estaba 99, 99 % seguro que su amada allí se encontraría acompañada del idiota "alquilo carrozas"

Mientras tanto en una banca frente a la tienda de libros Neville se comía un sándwich mientras que esperaba que la parejita se dignara en salir, pues¿ para que iba a entrar, acaso Malfoy trataría de hacer algo impropio en ese silencioso lugar?, no que bahh, estaba muy tranquilo hasta que vio descender de una escoba a escasos metros de la puerta de la tienda a a ¡Harry e Ileana!, ¡oh no! esto no estaba bien porque bueno Harry, era Harry y seguro no estaría contento con la cita de su mejor amiga y mucho menos con el rubio Sly, por eso apresuró el sándwich y se introdujo a la librería por si algo ocurría , claro que antes alertó a los miembros de la patrulla de seguridad.

El Sr. Braun, se encontraba asombrado no era ni las 11 y ya su librería se encontraba llena de curiosos compradores, si hasta la directora de Hogwards y el semigigante Hagrid se encontraban allí, así como cinco chicos medio raros que hablaban por unas monedas, dos parejas de jóvenes que se lanzaban miradas disimuladas, otros que miraban a esas dos parejas y todos simulaban querer comprar un libro, si no vendía nada al día siguiente pondría el letrero, "mirar pero no tocar", ¿que estaría sucediendo allí?

Que hace Harry en la librería sonriendo como bobo a Ileana, no creo que hayan venido a comprar un libro, aquí hay algo raro.

Mira Hermione encontré el libro que querías, no sabia que eras fanática de las novelas románticas aunque según se esta tiene también mucho erotismo, ehh pillina- le dijo Malfoy haciéndola sonrojar y tocándole la punta de la naríz.

Bueno a mi me gusta leer y además ya no somos niños ¿ y tu como sabes tanto? ¿ehh?.

Pues por pura casualidad- ya que también leyó la misma novela de Shari Anton ( Por decreto real)- cuando su madre la dejó abandonada en la estantería del sótano, al parecer había pertenecido a la madre de Tonks.

Luego de unos segundos se miraron y lanzaron una carcajada que fue observada y oída por todos los presentes.

Si los demás hubieran escuchado su conversación no estarían imaginando cosas que no sucedían.

Este hurón la quiere conquistar, ya le está comprando regalos y seguro le está diciendo frases bonitas, si no porque de su sonrojo, porque de sus risas…

Harry ya llevas como 10 libros de recetas, no crees que con el más completo bastará.

¿Qué?, ¿Cuál?, ah , tu eres mujer, tu sabes más , ¿cuál te parece mejor?, esa, bien voy a dejar las otras enseguida regreso- y se disparó detrás de los estantes para escuchar mejor a "la parejita"

Su plan era sencillo si el rubio intentaba algo con su ojimiel, le lanzaba una maldición, si no fuera por esos, esos otrora alumnos de Herms que parecían estar haciendo lo mismo que él, pero eso eran imaginaciones suyas¿noo?.

Hola Harry, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntaba Neville un poco nervioso.

Dejando estos libros.

Pero el estante para estos esta como tres filas más atrás.

Ahh, este.. creo que me confundí… bueno…allí voy, ya nos vemos

Sí hasta luego Harry- uff casi los descubren- chicos mejor nos vamos miren que Harry casi nos descubre.

No, mira Leono el rubio, creo que…¡ quiere besar a nuestra Hermione!

¿Qué?

En efecto Malfoy se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Hermione pero no a darle un beso sino para ayudarle a desenredar un mechón de cabello que se había aprisionado con el botón de su abrigo al momento en el que fue a dejar el libro en la estantería.

De pronto el rubio sintió que algo lo halaba hacia atrás, luego que lo impulsaban hacia adelante, luego que se resbalaba en el piso, luego cayó hacia atrás con la castaña encima de él porque se aferró a sus hombros para no resbalar.

¿Qué te ha pasado pensé que te estabas desmayando?

No sé, esto ha sido raro

Mejor vamos a que tomes algo caliente en el salón de Madame Pudepie- y lo ayudó a reincorporarse.

Pero antes de salir el rubio miró amenazadoramente a los que allí se encontraban, algo no andaba bien.

Ay no Hagrid ¿viste lo que yo ví?, ¡que descaro!, estaban por besarse y ¡hasta el suelo fueron a dar!, esta juventud esta cada vez más alocada.

Creo que el joven Malfoy estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Pero si parecía que iba a besar a la srta Granger.

No, no creo que esa haya sido su intención

Mejor sigámoslos para ver quién tiene la razón.

Y salieron apresurados tras la pareja.

¿Viste lo que pasó?, no sabía que Hermione estuviera saliendo con Draco.

Ella no sale con él- contestó seriamente el ojiverde

Es que tu no los viste, estuvieron tan románticos

¿romati?¿queeé?

Ella se notaba tan preocupada por él, parece que Malfoy casi se desmaya y ella lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a tomar un té.

Ese hurón nunca iba a jugar limpio, ¡si hasta en actor dramático se estaba convirtiendo!, de pronto a él también le dio ganas de té con pastelitos de corazón y un rubio aplastado como complemento.

¿quieres tomar te?- no esperó su respuesta pagó el libro y salieron presurosos al salón de la madame francesa.

Detrás de ellos se apresuraron en salir los jóvenes detectives pero fueron abordados por el señor Brown

¡Nadie sale de aquí hasta que me compren las revistas que maltrataron!

No tuvieron más remedio que pagar por las tres revistas que Neville en un ataque de nervios estrujo mientras atacaban al rubio y salieron presurosos también a tomar el te, lo que no contaban era que para entrar allí tendrían que hacerlo en parejas.

El sr. Brown en la puerta de su librería sonreía complacido , después de todo la venta no había estado nada mal.

Les cuento algo, me dio varicela , buuuuu T.T,pero me dieron descanso médico por una semana yeeeee : ), aunque estoy un poco depre y sin creatividad, espero que mi inspiración regrese para que pueda actualizar más rápido mis dos historias.

No sean malos déjenme sus reviews para saber sus impresiones y sugerencias y aunque me gustaría responder sus reviews muchas veces no me da tiempo pero les agradezco mucho a todos.


	29. Chapter 29

Holaa si aquí estoy después de tantooo tiempo regreso con mi historia, bueno aunque no pueden negar que no los abandoné del todo pues publique la adaptación de Bodas Aristocráticas que les gustó mucho, y si este es el penúltimo capítulo de mi primera historia, gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen por la demora y es que a veces es difícil pasar a la compu todo lo que uno escribe.

CAP 29

Luego del inofensivo ataque que los pupilos de la castaña le dieron a Draco ambos se encontraban bien acomodados en el romántico Salon de te.

Draco, ¿ya estás mejor?

Claro, con tus cuidados estoy como nuevo, deberías ser medimaga, se te da bien, aunque claro después de tanta práctica con Wesley y sobre todo potter pues ya eres una experta- comentó lo más natural posible e incluso le sonrió.

Bue…, pues si, tienes razón, ¡deberían darme mi certificado por prácticas adelantadas!- y se rió con ganas

Te ves bellísima cuando ríes-esas palabras se le salieron inconscientemente.

¡Qué dices!, ¡ah!, esta saliendo a relucir el galan de Slytherin, pero le recuerdo joven Malfoy que estamos aquí como amigos- guiñándole un ojo y tomando a broma sus halagos pero indirectamente aclarándole la situación.

Draco, por favor, no me llames MALFOY, me trae malos recuerdos, sobre todo uno que casi me deja la cara torcid…

Sí, sí, quedo claro- irrumpió la ojimiel toda azorada- Draco ¿pedimos algo más?- el rubio asintió sonriendo encantado ante el nerviosismo que provocaba en la perfecta prefecta.

Bien, este ¿qué prefieres?: Una torta seducción de fresa, una castañita con miel, un beso de menta…

Unos nombres muy sugestivos ¿no crees?- le dijo levantando una ceja.

P-pues será por las parejas que vienen a menudo, ¡muy creativos!

Luego de ordenar se pusieron a conversar como nunca antes lo habían hecho compartiendo anécdotas y conocimientos sobre el mundo muggle y tan enfrascados estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando una pareja de pelinegros ingresaba y se sentaba muy cerca de ellos, ubicándose estratégicamente detrás de una columna.

Es muy lindo aquí- comentó Ileana

Yo lo veo igual que siempre.

Será que nunca había venido, pero como es tu lugar favorito, tal vez no veas ninguna diferencia.

¿qué es mi ligar favorito?, quien le ha informado tan mal- pensaba Harry y cuando le iba a aclarar el asunto llegó el mozo por los pedidos.

¿qué me sugieres Harry?

¿eh?, pues pastel de calabaza o torta de chocolate, son mis preferidos- y me recuerdan a Hermione, suspiró.

Pero no están en la lista…¡ahh bueno pero sí están! Aunque con unos nombres muy…sugestivos, bien, entonces tráiganos una tentación de calabaza y una seducción de chocolate, ¡vaya Harry esto parece una declaración!

¿?, estee, ¿desde cuándo estás en Hogwarths?- que tal cambio de tema.

Ahhh, llegué hace más de un mes, desde Salem que es mu bonito, pero mis padres fueron transferidos aquí y me encantó la idea de venir a la escuela del trío dorado.

Así que allá también nos conocen.

Pues creo que todo el mundo mágico a oído hablar del leal Ron Wesley, la sabia Hermione Granger y …

Y yo, bueno nunca me gustaron los adjetivos.

¡con todos los que te han puesto!

Sí, disculpa, soy un poco obsesivo con ello, pero ya que sabes tanto de mi ¡como todo el mundo!, cuéntame de ti ¿te parece?.

En las afueras del local

¿y cómo vamos a entrar?, ¿o ven que sólo permiten la entrada a parejas?

Pues…- un brillo malicioso apareció en los ojos de Cormac.

¡Ah no!¡ni siquiera lo pienses Brad Pitt!, ¡ni loco me visto de chica!- le dijo Zabini

¿y tu Neville?, mira que es por una buena causa- insistía Cormac

¡¿Qué?, no,no,no- estaba más rojo que un tomate

¡Si hasta la directora y Hagrid entraron!- refunfuñaba Terry

Pero si mejor…- intervino Neville

No,no ¿y si nos hacemos invisibles?

¡Qué tontería!- renegaba Zabini

Pero…- Leono volvía a insistir

¡bueno!, tendremos que conformarnos con mirar- declinaba Boot

Pero si …

¡Qué!- le gritaron todos a Neville

Si buscamos algunas amigas y les invitamos a comer un postre

¡deberías estar en Ravenclaun, amigo!- le dijo Zabini palmeándole la espalda y se fueron en busca de alguna incauta por allí.

¿qué hacían ellos en la puerta del salón de te?- preguntaba Dean

Eso es muy sospechoso- razonaba una pelirroja- ¿Qué te parece si entramos?, me han dado unas ganas tremendas de un chocolate caliente.

Cuando Ginny ingresó pudo observar muchas parejas acarameladas, pero lo que le llamó más le impactó fue ver a _su _Harry con ¿Ileana Ford? Y a Malfoy con ¿Hermione? , uufff ¿ y esas que se creían?, se sentó con Dean a escasos metros de las dichosas "parejitas famosas"

Me voy a vengar de ellas, aquí la única bonita soy yo!

Harry estaba escuchando a Ileana pero de un momento a otro se distrajo cuando vió a su castaña levantarse con dirección al baño así que buscó una excusa y se dirigió derechito allí, bueno al de hombres que estaba en frente, bastarían unas preguntitas para saber como iba todo.

Al salir Hermione se topó con Harry en el pasadizo.

¿también aquí?, pensé que detestabas este lugar- le dijo una sonriente ojimiel

Bueno, fue Ileana, con su loca idea de que este es mi lugar favorito- si seguro que mentiroso Potter.

La castaña desvió la mirada acordándose de su travesura.

¿y cómo va todo?- pudo decir

Normal, ¿y tú?

Si bien, solo que Draco se puso un poco mal por eso lo traje a tomar algo caliente.

No lo consientas tanto.

¿cómo?, ¿son celos Potter?

No, no , confió en ti- menos en ese hurón platinado-solo era una sugerencia, bien me voy, mi cita me espera.

Uhhmm, bueno hasta más tarde.

Cuando Hermione regresó con Draco este le acomodó la silla y le comentó como si nada

La Wesley menor te tiene en la mira

¿qué?

Desde que ha llegado te lanza unas miradas, pero no solo a ti, sino también a la chica Ford.

¿porqué?

Será por Potter, parece que no puede olvidarlo- opinó levantando los hombros con indiferencia.

No le hagamos caso- esa pelirroja no puede dejar esa obseción **mi** Harry, ¡si esta saliendo con Dean!

Obvio que no perderemos nuestro tiempo con ella- pero voy a estar atento, algo se trae entre manos sospechaba el rubio.

Cuando traían los pedidos de los pelinegros, Ginny hiso que el mozo resbalara y les aventara todo el contenido, pero gracias a los buenos reflejos de Harry este abrazó a Ileana y con su magia arregló todo, no en vano era un mago muy poderoso.

¡Uhh, que cariñosito esta Potter!, ¡como abraza a la chica!- decía divertido el Sly

¡ahh! – Hermione abrió los ojos más de lo normal pero se contuvo- cuenta Hermione 1,2,3,4,5…- ¿ya nos vamos?

Como gustes

La decepción de la pelirroja se evaporó en el instante que vió una nueva oportunidad de vengarse.

Hermione se levantó para salir y en un instante se enredó con la silla lo que provocó que se precipitara el suelo, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos pero Malfoy la sostuvo dando la apriencia que ella se había tirado a sus brazos.

Harry casi se para del sitio, pero tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

¡disculpa!, ¡que torpe!, ¡casi me caigo!

No te preocupes, no llegaste al piso- y sin que nadie se diera cuenta amarró los pasadores de Ginny con los de Dean, ¡ya vería esa pelirroja!

¡Qué bueno que salimos!, ¿viste la cantidad de gente que estaba por entrar?

Si , parece que todos se animaron por algo dulce- respondió aun aturdida la ojimiel.

No avanzaron dos metros cuando sintieron un fuerte estruendo al interior de la cafetería y al acercarse vieron a Ginny tirada en el piso con Dean encima, su mesa volteada, los profesores empapados y los recién llegados desparramados y manchados pues el pobre mozo se estampó contra ellos al resbalar por los productos regados accidentalmente.

Draco no pudo más que reír ante semejante escena, se lo tenían bien merecido, en especial esos cuatro que entraron al final.

Ya Draco no rías tanto, vamos a la tienda de los gemelos- y lo jalaba del brazo hacia allí, este se dejaba arrastrar sin dejar de reír y la castaña aunque no quisiera caminaba con una sonrisa.

¡todavía que llegamos tarde nos pasa eso!- se quejaba Cormac viéndose todo empapado

Y ahora ni modo a cumplir

¿qué nos van a invitar?- preguntaban unas chicas batiendo las pestañas pues luego del shock y el rápido fregotego de Neville, la invitación seguía en pie.

¡apurémonos!, si no los perderemos de vista- Boot ordenó

Anted de visitar a los gemelos Draco convenció a Hermione para ir a la tienda de artículos deportivos, ¡como los hombres se emocionaban con las escobas!, incluso el rubio se compró una, esto les dio tiempo a los chicos guardaespaldas terminar su minicita a la carrerillay regresar a la acción.

Harry y Ileana salían del salón de té sujetándose las barrigas de tanta risa que les provocó el incidente de la pelirroja, aunque Harry al principio estuvo un poco neurótico pensando que se trataba de un ataque, pero felizmente nadie se dio cuenta y ahora volvía a pensar en su princesa en garras de la serpiente acicalada.

Ja,ja,ja ¡que gracioso estuvo todo!, Wesley nunca estuvo tan roja- Ileana no podía parar de reír.

Si, pero mejor nos apuramos que quiero visitar a los gemelos.

Ileana dejó de reír ante el cambio repentino en el ánimo de Harry, es que este chico ¿sería bipolar?.

Los gemelos se divirtieron tanto mostrándole a la castaña todas sus nuevas bromas y coqueteándole también, ¡no podían con su genio! Y para variar utilizaron a Malfoy como el conejillo de Indias.

Ya ok. Basta ¡no puedo creerlo, son peores que Ron y Harry!

Mejores, dirás, querida Hermione.

Sí, además el rosa Tonks le queda perfecto y combina increíble con sus ojos grises.

Draco miró suplicante a Hermione pues estaba incómodo con el hecho de que todos lo señalaran en especial esos cuatro.

Fred, George ¡basta!- la castaña se cruzó de brazos y empezó a tamborilear un pie.

¡que seriedad!, la edad te esta chocando Herms.

Ya le aplicamos el antídoto- y le rociaron en la cara y el cabello un líquido plateado.

Era necesario en la cara- dijo Malfoy masticando las palabras

No, pero si más divertido, además así te verás mas… uhmmm

Ya sé, ¡radiante!- completó Fred- o mejor ¡luminoso!

Estas lindo Draco, como siempre- le dijo la castaña tomándolo de ambas manos

Y este sonrió como bobo ante su gesto.

Tanta miel nos da alergias, mejor George vámonos al mostrador que allí vienen nuevas vict… clientes.

Y por fin los dejaron tranquilos.

¡los Wesley me adoran!- se quejó el rubio

Se nota- dijo la ojimiel conteniendo la risa y salieron rumbo a la heladería justo en el momento en que una pareja de pelinegros ingresaba, solo escuchó a los gemelos decir:

¡Grande Harry!, ¡querido socio!, ¿nos presentas a tu amiguita?

En la heladería todo estaba normal y tranquilo hasta que vieron al grupo de Romilda Vane acercarse.

Hola Granger, veo que no pierdes el tiempo- dándole una mirada lasciva al rubio-, ¿donde está Harry?

No tengo ni idea

Es una lástima, queríamos tomarnos unas fotos con él… pero aprovechando que aquí se encuentra el sexi Malfoy, ¿nos permites?

Y prácticamente la levantaron en peso y la dejaron en una esquina, mientras que un grupo de doce chicas rodeaba al rubio el cual se contenía de lanzar improperios y maldiciones justamente porque frente a el estaba Hermione que era una dama en toda la extención de la palabra y el era un caballero por eso tuvo que controlarse y mirar impotente como la ojimiel se acercaba a conversar con sus "amigos" detectives que "casualmente" pasaban por allí.

¿Estas bien Herms?

¿no te hicieron nada?

¿El rubio te hizo algo?

¿qué?, chicos, chicos, serénense, ¿de que están hablando?... pero no puedo continuar porque frente a ella se aparecieron cuatro chicas muy enfadadas y encararon a sus cuatro expupilos.

¡se fueron sin pagar!

Ya decía que nos olvidábamos de algo- rió nervioso Neville.

¡allí esta Harry!- alertó Romilda y el grupo de fans giró y fueron a su encuentro arrastrando a todos los presentes en dirección del pelinegro que estaba cerca a la puerta, el solo veía una turba venir la cual se detuvo bruscamente y por poco tumban a Ileana quien se sujetó fuertemente del chico de la cicatriz.

¡Harry!,¡Harry Potter! Ahora no te nos escapas

¡Tierra trágame!- decía Harry para sí

¿Hermione?- cuando pasó el vendaval Malfoy reaccionó y fue al rescate de la ojimiel.

Chicas disculpen, pero estoy ocupado con Ileana…

¿con Ford?, pero no somos celosas

¡pero yo sí!- irrumpió Ileana

¡Qué?- y se inició una discusión en donde todos hablaban a la vez, asi que Harry aprovechó para escabullirse por allí y de paso llevarse a su Castaña porque ya estaba harto de verla con el hurón, se metió en medio de la gente y en eso vió su mano, se giró buscando la salida y cogió su muñeca para sujetarla mejor y no la soltó hasta que salieron al exterior.

¡lo he conseguido!- y se giró para ver a la mujer de su vida, quedándose de piedra al notar que no era Hermione a quien había sacado sino a MALFOY!

¡Quieres soltarme Potter!

Harry lo soltó como si fuera un objeto quemante y trato de limpiar se extremidad contra su pantalón sacudiéndola con fervor.

¡Qué te pasa cararajada?

¡Oye, pensé que eras H…, pensé que eras otra persona!, no tengo la culpa que tu mano sea pequeña…

¡¿Que mi mano qué?, esto no esta pasando- dijo viendo el cielo- ¡y lo peor!, Hermione está en medio de esas histéricas fans tuyas, ¡todo por tu culpa!, ¡voy a sacarla!

¡NO!, iré yo

Ella está conmigo

Pero yo la voy a sacar ¡no te metas Malfoy!- ambos botaban chispas por los ojos

Pues si me meto , porque ella es mi cita

Pero no es tu novia, ¡así que voy yo!, ¡yo voy por Hermione!

¿No entiendes?, ¿la cicatriz te ha afectado el cerebro?, ¡yo voy por ella!

Ni siquiera lo intentes.

¿Y por qué no?

¡Porque yo la quiero!,¡ yo quiero a Hermione Granger!

El rubio se quedó mudo y sorprendido, pero alguien reaccionó antes que él.

¡¿Qué dices Harry?- era la pelirroja que había oído toda la discusión- ¡tú Harry James Potter Evans ¿quieres a Hermione Granger?

Un OHHH de sorpresa se escuchó en todo el ambiente, pues los chicos durante su discusión no se dieron cuenta que todos habían salido de la heladería y ahora los observaban anonadados y en medio de la multitud se encontraba "su manzanita de la discordia" o debería decir castañita.

Tú no puedes querer a Hermione, Harry, si es una cascarrabias, dominadora, maniática del orden, además ella es tu mejor amiga, ¡CASI TU HERMANA!

Hermione bajó la mirada ante las palabras de la pelirroja y Harry al ver esto tomó aire y dijo:

Tienes razón Ginny, yo no quiero a Hermione Granger…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

UUUUYYYYY, ¿qué pasará?, es que ¿acaso se acabó el amor?.

No olviden el próximo es el último capítulo. No se olviden de dejarme sus predicciones y comentarios.

Bye. Cuídense.


	30. Chapter 30

Hola a todos los que a pesar de todo siguen leyendo este fic, gracias por su infinita paciencia.

Bueno este es el capítulo final de mi primera historia que ha sido muy bien recibida, en verdad me agrada compartir con Uds. nuestra ilusión de ver juntos a la querida pareja del Fénix.

Recordando el capítulo anterior …

_-¡Porque yo la quiero!,¡ yo quiero a Hermione Granger!_

_El rubio se quedó mudo y sorprendido, pero alguien reaccionó antes que él._

_-¡¿Qué dices Harry?- era la pelirroja que había oído toda la discusión- ¡tú Harry James Potter Evans ¿quieres a Hermione Granger?_

_Un OHHH de sorpresa se escuchó en todo el ambiente, pues los chicos durante su discusión no se dieron cuenta que todos habían salido de la heladería y ahora los observaban anonadados y en medio de la multitud se encontraba "su manzanita de la discordia" o debería decir castañita._

_-Tú no puedes querer a Hermione, Harry, si es una cascarrabias, dominadora, maniática del orden, además ella es tu mejor amiga, ¡CASI TU HERMANA!_

_Hermione bajó la mirada ante las palabras de la pelirroja y Harry al ver esto tomó aire y dijo:_

_-Tienes razón Ginny, yo no quiero a Hermione Granger…_

- Ven Hermione por favor, aquí a mi lado- le pidió cariñosamente el ojiverde.

Ella le dio una mirada como diciendo ¿Qué estás haciendo?, y cuando se acercó Harry le susurró al oído, "confía en mi", eso fue suficiente.

Y tu Ginebra te preguntas o incluso dudas de porque quiero a Hermione Granger, ahora que todos están atentos a mis palabras les diré lo siguiente para aclararles el panorama. Si pudiera resumir en palabras mi vida de mago ,esta se resumiría en tres : Hermione Jane Granger, ¿porqué?, pues les preguntaré, ¿quién me ayudó y acompañó hasta el final en mi aventura de la piedra filosofal?,¿quién me ayudó a descubrir al basilisco?, ¿Quién estuvo conmigo en la casi imposible labor de limpiar el honor de mi padrino?, ¿quién confió en mi cuando nadie más lo hacia?, ¿Quién fue capaz de enfrentarme para persuadirme de mi error y a pesar de saber que podía haber peligro me acompañó arriesgando su vida?. ¿quién me animaba y me aconsejaba para mejorar mis catastróficas relaciones amorosas?, ¿quién estuvo a mi lado en mis peores momentos y en los mejores también?, ¿quién a base de esfuerzos, discusiones e infinita paciencia esculpió al hombre que ahora soy?, ¿quién aguantó insultos, humillaciones e incluso maldiciones por estar a mi lado?, ¿quién me entiende mejor que yo mismo y sabe como me encuentro y hasta cuando miento con solo mirarme?. Dime Ginny y digánme todos cual es la respuesta a todas mis preguntas si no Hermione Jane Granger, entonces no entiendo porque se asombran de lo que he dicho… pero Ginebra tiene razón yo no quiero a Hermione Granger, porque el solo "querer" suena insignificante para lo que siento por ella y discúlpame princesa- se giró y la miró a los ojos con devoción- si te he tenido que hacer esta declaración pública, pero la verdad ya no aguantó un segundo más estar sin ti, como mi pareja, mi novia y futura madre de mis hijos.

No pudo resistirse más y la abrazó y estrechó contra si, la ojimiel tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que estaban pugnando por salir, pero Harry siguió hablando.

Porque entiéndanlo de una vez por todas, YO SOY DE HERMIONE Y ELLA ES MIA, porque nos amamos y nadie jamás podrá romper los infinitos lazos que nos unen, porque ya me harté de que me digan que es MI CASI HERMANA, porque es lo más falso que existe y que todos se han encargado de hacernos creer, asi que si ya les quedó claro esperamos que nos dejen en paz.

Ha a..rry- atinó a decir la pelirroja.

Potter, nos has dejado sin palabras y sin argumentos- el rubio expresó lo que todos no podían, pues habían quedado conmocionados con los acontecimientos.

Mas atrás un semigigante y un grupo de tres chicos lloraban desconsoladamente porque sabían que así tenía que ser, todo lo mejor para su castaña aunque sea a manos del chico de la cicatriz, ¡suertudo Potter!.

Bien, bien, ya no hay nada que ver y además ya es hora de regresar al castillo- era la propia directora la que se encargó de dispersar a la gente. En sus ojos se podía apreciar el brillo de la emoción contenida.

Harry han sido tan lindas tus palabras, me lo hubieras dicho antes- Ileana le dio un codazo cariñoso en el costado- y así hubiera invitado a Draco Malfoy, tenía tantas ganas de contactar con él .

El rubio que aun no se había movido dio un respingo.

Bueno aún queda el viaje de regreso, si me hace el honor señorita Ford- le dijo el Sly todo ceremonioso y la pelinegra rápidamente se despidió de la parejita antes de colgarse del fuerte brazo de su repentino acompañente. El rubio les guiñó un ojo y les sonrió como solo él sabe.

Princesa ¿pasa algo?, estas muy callada.

Y era verdad , Hermione estaba como clavada al suelo, parecía una estatua mirando un punto fijo en medio de sus zapatos, con el ceño contraído.

Por favor Hermione dime algo.

Harry…¿quieres que sea la madre de tus hijos?, ¿quieres que, que nos casemos?

¡claro que sí linda!

¿me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

Sé que aun es muy pronto, pero sí, tu sabes que yo te quiero conmigo para siempre, esto no es un arrebato pasional.

No soy la mitad de linda que Ginny o que Cho y soy muy molestosa e insoportable, además no soy fanática del quidich y…

Sshh- le dijo colocándole suavemente un dedo en los labios y luego la abrazó fuertemente, acariciándole los cabellos y luego con una mano sijetando su cintura y con la otra levantándole el mentón para poder perderse en sus ojos miel.

Pequeña, yo no soy un dechado de virtudes y bueno, aunque mi atractivo no lo puedo negar- le robó una sonrisa a la afligida castañita.

¡Honestamente Harry!- ahora ambos bromeaban.

Princesa?..., bien, modestia aparte- volvió a sonreir- para mi eres la mujer más perfecta que existe en la Tierra, puedo estar rodeado de todas las bellezas del mundo pero solo tú captas mi atención, cuando tu apareces todo lo demás se esfuma, no tengo ojos para nadie más, asi que más te vale no dejarme nunca porque me quedaría ciego de por vida.

Ohh Harry- y se tiró a sus brazos haciéndolos caer de espaldas en la nieve y atrapando sus labios en un candente beso.

Esto compensa todos los "te amo" y "te quiero" que aún no me has dicho.

Tontito, sabes que eres la persona más importante para mi y que te amo asi como eres.

Siempre supe que te amaba.

¿en serio?

Desde que reparaste mis lentes la primera vez en el tren, tu eras tan inteligente y yo tan tonto.

Nunca fuiste tonto.

Pero así me sentía, tu inteligencia me opacaba, yo jamás creí que te fijarías en mi al menos no como pareja, por eso cualquier chica era más asequible que tu, yo nunca podría ser merecedor de ti.

Pues a mi me pasaba lo mismo, me sentía una Nerd a la cual tu protegías pero que nunca llegarías a amar porque no te atraía como mujer.

¡que ciegos fuimos!

Pero ahora ya no lo estamos, ¿nos vamos?

Uhmm, sí, vámonos, que desde hoy dormiremos juntos sin que nos importe el que dirán.

Esta muy atrevido Sr. Potter.

Es así como le gusta Srta. Granger

Pues si, no lo puedo negar- y rió felíz

Hermione…

Sí

Puesto que te he confesado que me enamoré de ti desde un principio, creo que quiero satisfacer una duda que llevo conmigo desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

¿cuál?

Cuando gentilmente arreglaste mis lentes, ¿no me lanzaste también un hechizo de amor?, mira que eras una bruja bien aplicada.

Harry James Potter Evans- lo fulminó con la Mirada

Y recuerdo que me los arreglaste muchas veces…

A veces eres insoportable y antiromántico, agghh- y se paró y cruzó de brazos.

Me encanta cuando te enojas, me hierve la sangre, pero ¿sabes?, puedo ser peor.

No te atrevas.

No está colaborando Srta. Granger, tendré que castigarla como tanto le gusta- y le lanzó una mirada encendida de esas que hacen que tus piernas se sientan de gelatina.

Harry?- y se mordió el labio inferior.

Tú te lo buscaste, sabes lo que provoca ese gesto en mi- en menos de un minuto la tenía montada en su saeta de fuego bien sujeta a su cuerpo.

Sabes que no me gusta volar.

Es que así llegaremos más rápido, te necesito princesa, muy desesperadamente.

Y ella también necesitaba de Harry, su mejor amigo, su único amor, el hombre de su vida, su complemento. Porque a pesar de sus enfados, peleas o desacuerdos, juegos , alegrías y misiones, ellos siempre estarían JUNTOS en esto.

Travesura realizada. Gracias por estar a mi lado en esta aventura desilusional.

Brisamatinal.


End file.
